They Were to be Mated
by Diamond-Lies
Summary: It all began with a blood oath, long before the birth of the two: "The first daughter born to the Higurashi Clan was to be wed / mated with the first son born in the Taisho Clan." Stubbornly opposites, how will they survive? AU M for Lang
1. Chapter 1: Sealed in Blood

**They were to be Mated**  


* * *

**Summary:** He dripped acid on her clothes. She set his tail on fire. He threw her into a swamp. She hung him from a tree. Ex-Princess vs. Prince. Youkai vs. Miko. An AU.

**Pairings:** Sesshomaru and Kagome, and Inuyasha and Kikyo.

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Fantasy and Action.

**Warning: **Hilarious, unreal situations while retaining original personalities. Children are warned. Pregnant women, beware. Everyone else, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however I do own the plot and other randomly created characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 1:** Sealed in Blood

* * *

"Damn!" the Inu youkai growled as he dodged the sprays of venom. His silver hair was tied securely behind him. His golden eyes were brimmed with annoyance, as his right hand bleed slowly yet steadily.

"You know, for someone who is fast becoming a father, you should watch your language." Grunted his human companion as he swung his sword into a snake youkai cutting the vile creature with little to no remorse, that had bit down onto his arm. He groaned as he watched blood bleed into his haori, and slowly making its way onto his right hand. "Aww, shit. Chihiro is going to skin me for ruining another one."

"The pup has yet to be born." The Inu youkai said when he finally killed another snake youkai that had blindly jumped towards him.

"Really, Taishou. Michiko has been on your case for years now." The human darted with grace in time to dodge another snake demon.

"Don't start. You're just as bad as me Higurashi."

"I resent that!"

"How about a wager?"

"First one to say any sort of curse has to clean the dragon stable."

"I'm going to win, because no way in hel—_heavens_ am I going to clean after that dragon that just gave birth."

"Son of bi—_bird_!"

"Fu—_Fuji_!"

"Who the—shi—" Higurashi barely dodged the bit of the cobra demon in this. He glanced over to Taishou and winced. "Things are getting ugly Taishou!"

The Inu youkai grunted before turning towards the human, noting as well that the human was looking just as bad as him. A deafening roar filled their ears, the two turned sharply towards the sound only to see a large viper emerge from the trees.

"_Fuck_."

Neither knew who said it first, their wager long forgotten.

A large red strip flowed through the extent of its large body. The fangs glistened with poison, as its split tongue swept the area causing trees to melt.

Without another glance, the Inu youkai transformed into a mighty dog. Its silver shape contrasted greatly in the night, catching the moonlight's shine.

The human's aura began to shift to deep blue, spreading into the forest, immediately killing any youkai that touched it, every youkai except the Great Dog Demon beside him.

The human's face lit with a dangerous smile, his body bent slightly ready for defence. "We make it out of here alive; I'll give you the first daughter born in my clan."

The Inu youkai would have arched his eyebrow, at this had he been in his humanoid form. Then, what could have only been described as a cynical smirk played on the Great Dog's lips. He howled a low, powerful sound.

The human laughed as he placed his bloody hand on the demon's paw, not realising that their blood mixed, sending an unnoticeable jolt through the two.

The two friends immediately launched at the Viper.

There it was.

The first daughter born to the Higurashi Clan was to be wed / mated with the first son born in the Taishou Clan.

_

* * *

Sealed in blood. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth of an Orphaned Girl

**They were to be Mated**

* * *

**Last Time: **

There it was.

The first daughter born to the Higurashi Clan was to be wed with the first son born in the Taishou Clan.

Sealed in blood.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Birth of an Orphaned Daughter

* * *

Two centuries, thirty-one years and twelve days later...

The night was cold. The forest was at rest. In the western lands, the Taishou clan consisting of two Inu youkai, one mated human and one Inu hanyo slept peacefully.

Towards the mountain a prosperous village laid asleep in the night, except for the castle that lay on a slight inclination looking above the village.

There, the cries of a woman in child birth could be heard. She cried as pain swept through her body. Her jet black hair was slightly plastered to her forehead due to perspiration.

With one last painful grunt, the cries of a baby could be heard. The woman leaned back, catching her breath.

The Midwife quickly cleaned the wailing child. The woman slowly got up and weakly asked for the child.

The babe latched onto the woman's breast to drink the sweet milk. Quieting and finally falling asleep.

"Lady Yumiko, you're daughter is gorgeous. What will you name the child?"

The Lady Yumiko smiled graciously, "Kagome. I will name her Kagome."

The midwife smiled, "A lovely name for the newest member of the Higurashi family."

"She looks so weak. Are you sure the baby is healthy Ruksana?"

"Very healthy my lady; It is quiet normal for a child to be like that once they come from the womb."

"My little princess." Yumiko said softly as the baby girl went to sleep. She laid the child gently in her lap and beckoned for a blanket.

The midwife handed her a pale blue blanket of the softest material of their time. Yumiko wrapped her babe tenderly into the warm fabric. "Naoto will be so proud to have fathered a daughter. Of course Hideaki and Hiroyuki will be happy to have a younger sister."

"That is very much true my Lady—"

"Lady Yumiko!" called a solider as he burst inside her room. "Lady Yumiko, we're under attack!"

* * *

Izayoi gasped as she sat up in cold sweat. She looked around her urgently to find her mate. After finding his body mass, she called him.

"Touga!"

The Inu youkai grumbled as he turned to face his mate, replying with an intelligent, "…Huh?"

"Dearest, you must hurry the Higurashi house is under siege! You have to take Sesshomaru with you! Please make haste and save their children!"

Taisho quickly got up and threw on his haori knowing full well that his mate was a Seer and never wrong about such things. He kissed his mate on her head assuring her that he would come back with the Higurashi children at the very least. He then grabbed his sword and ran out to gather his eldest son.

* * *

"Lady Yumiko! You must see reason. We can not leave you here!" cried the midwife after her sister had come in with the twin boys.

The two boys had been dressed as quickly as possible in a hakama, and haori. They looked startled and worried as their mother said she was not going to be leaving with them.

"Oh hush, Ruksana. You know as well as I do, that I'm too exhausted to move anywhere." She sighed as she watched Rukaya gather a few essentials as quickly as possible with the help of her sister. "I will be fine. Just take the children."

"But, my lady!"

"Rukaya and Ruksana take the children through the closet. It has an emergency passage out of the castle. Follow it through and it should take you to a forest." Yumiko was quickly jotting down a letter that she handed Ruksana. "Keep that letter with Kagome. And here is some money if you need it. Go."

Yumiko called her two sons towards her, "Oh my darlings." She hugged her two sons who looked in fright at her. She placed soft kisses on their foreheads. "Be safe; take care of your new sister. Her name is Kagome."

"Will we see you again Mama?" asked Hiroyuki

Yumiko could feel tears starting to brim her eyes, she smiled reassuringly at her younger son, "I will always be with you, Hideaki and your sister Kagome." She looked over to Rukaya. "Oh! Before I forget, there should be three swords in the cupboard. Make sure you take them with you."

Rukaya nodded and quickly went looking for the swords. Ruksana had everything ready and had opened the passage that would lead them out of the castle. "My lady, please you can still come."

Yumiko smiled, "Of course I can, but I'm not going to. Listen take them to the West. They will be safe there, and if you meet a youkai with long silver hair, and golden eyes, ask if he is from the Taisho clan. Make sure to let them know that you have the children of the Higurashi—"

A loud bang filled everyone's ears. Yumiko gasped softly, she brought her sons in for another hug. "Be brave and safe. Now go!"

The two women and the three children quickly left through the passage closing it tightly behind them.

Yumiko slowly lifted a tile from the floor taking out several throwing knives and a katana. She looked at the door as she made up her mind. She would die before she let anyone near her children that meant any harm.

The door then burst open as several men came in.

* * *

Ruksana looked over to her sister who now carried the baby girl. She held onto the hands of the twins.

They had been traveling quickly through the narrow and dark passage not knowing where exactly it would lead them.

Rukaya and Ruksana had shared a look before when they had heard screams. They had effectively taken louder footsteps as to not have the children hear. The screams. Had they been of their Lady? Or had they been of the men that had attacked?

Whoever it may have been, they knew that they had to get away for the place they had called home.

The two boys had been quiet, but they had whispered a few times that now it was their responsibility to take care of their younger sister.

They were brave boys.

Rukaya had handed each of the boys their sword, with the Higurashi clan symbol on it. They had then promptly tied it to their backs. At least now they would have something to defend themselves with if either Ruksana or Rukaya couldn't help them in time.

They both wished with all their heart that nothing would happen to them.

"Sesshomaru, see if you can find any survivors in the castle and make sure you if you see anyone alive they remain alive." Touga told his son as they reached the scorching village.

Sesshomaru just nodded and disappeared, clearly annoyed with his father.

"Well, come on. Last time you didn't think and basically covered the entire house with your poison. And they say I'm stubborn." Grumbled Touga lightly.

Touga straightened up when he picked up the sent of fear in the air. It came from the forest. His ears picked up the sound of three rapidly beating hearts. He recognized two to be younger children and one of a young woman.

His instincts told him to hurry and find those children. He picked up his speed and gracefully leapt into the forest. His nose found their scent with ease and he descended on the scene.

A woman hands held the two boys close to her, as they were surrounded by both youkai and human.

Touga let a deadly smirk play on his lips as he gently unsheathed his sword. "Let the game begin." Without another thought, he sliced his sword through his enemies.

A youkai charged at him, and raised an eyebrow. "You dare to defy you're Lord?" Without a pause, Touga swept his blade through the creature. He did not flinch as blood splattered everywhere. "A pity really."

Once he had finished destroying all of the creatures that had crowded around the humans, he made his way over.

The elder human was approximately in her mid twenties by his guess. Her eyes widened as she saw him approach them.

With a shaky voice she asked, "A-are you from the Taisho clan?"

He watched as the two boys emerged from around her arms to look at him. He smiled softly, "Yes, I am Touga Taisho. I am to assume that these children are the heirs of the Higurashi?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, my Lord. They are, but we are missing the youngest, a girl. She was separated from us with my sister."

Touga blinked back surprise. "The Higurashi clan bore a daughter?"

"Yes my lord. Today… the child is only a few hours old."

_Well, that explains a lot. _Touga thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Damn, I'm going to have a very angry mate and son on my hands."

"…My lord?"

* * *

Rukaya cried softly as she tripped on a root. She had gotten separated from her sister and the boys. She looked around trying to find a place that would possibly hide her until she could go to look for her sister.

She found herself at a clearing. This was not good, after all clearings were too open. She could easily be spotted. She noticed a well of to the side. She ran over too it, hoping for it to be empty and a sufficient enough place to hide.

She glanced down it only to see darkness. She slipped off her bracelet and threw it down the well. It seemed to have only landed approximately five seconds down. So, approximately five to eight feet. That was good.

She held Kagome tightly and jumped into the well only to have a bright blue light surround her.

She glanced around, and up towards the sky. She didn't see any stars. What had happened?

She turned abruptly when she heard a noise. Bravely she asked, "Is anyone there? Please, can anybody hear me?"

A young man came into view. He had light brown hair and soft brown eyes. His expression was shocked. "Are you alright, Miss? How on Earth did you get into that well?" He helped her out slowly.

Her eyes widen at his strange clothes.

He gasped as he noticed the bundle in her arms and the sword that hung on her shoulder. "Oh gods! DAD! Get in here! I'm sorry Miss, but I didn't quiet catch your name?"

"Rukaya… my name is Rukaya, and this is my lady's daughter. Kagome… we were attacked. She told me to go and save her. And, and… I-I—"

"Let's get you inside Rukaya-san. We'll get you and the baby warmed up. And then if you wish to explain, you can." He gently placed his hand on her lower back and guided her outside of the well house. "Man, I am such an idiot; I completely forgot to introduce myself… I'm Shun Higurashi."

* * *

Sesshomaru entered a room only to be accosted by the stench of blood, but oddly enough his nose picked up a completely different scent.

It was so soft yet so full. It lingered around the bed and a cupboard. The scent was of jasmine with a light mixture of the ocean. It dominated over his senses, and all his youkai could think was:

_Mine_

_

* * *

_

_The birth of an orphaned daughter._


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of an ExHime

**  
They Were to be Mated**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time:**

Sesshomaru entered a room only to be accosted by the stench of blood, but oddly enough his nose picked up a completely different scent.

It was so soft yet so full. It lingered around the bed and a cupboard. The scent was of jasmine with a light mixture of the ocean. It dominated over his senses, and all his youkai could think was:

Mine

The birth of an orphaned daughter.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Return of an Ex-Hime **

* * *

Lu-di-crous!

And no, she did not in anyway mean that terrible American rapper her little brother was so very fond of.

No, her ludicrous was for the ridiculous story her mother was spewing.

See, it was all so very normal for her grandfather to throw out these wild tales of demons, priestesses, and random 'magical' artifacts. Why? Simply because he was a senile old man.

He preferred digging about in their shrine in hopes of finding an old jewel that would bring fame to their family than playing bingo. What senior would give up the chance for a bingo game, was definitely beyond her.

Again, he was old with a hyperactive imagination.

It had been bad enough that both her parents had sided with her grandfather when she reached the tender age of nine. She was forced. Oh yes, she had been dragged kicking and screaming so that she would learn the 'fine' art of purifying demons, sealing spirits, and freeing the innocent.

At the turning age of thirteen she had advance to become the provincial champion in kudo, archery and kickboxing. However, only days after, her grandfather had the misfortune of meeting with a fortuneteller—whom she soon came to hate with every single microscopic atom, molecule and cell in her body.

The fortune-teller had claimed that she would one day become what she was born to become. And for some very stupid and very screwed up reason, her grandfather believed that she would face demons!

Demons!

Ha! She wouldn't ever believe in demons… no that was just impossible. But she did believe in one thing.

"Expect the unexpected. That's what your father always said." Her mother said caring as she gently squeezed the eighteen year old girl with soft wavy hair and stunning blue eyes.

The owner of the blue eyes' name was Kagome Higurashi. She was a normal teenage girl. At least, she kept reminding herself that she was. Kagome forced on a cheerful smile, "Thank you Mom for telling about my true origins." Now I can sleep with a light heart, knowing Grandfather will have company in the loony house.

"I know it's really hard to believe… the whole demons being real… and well the fact that you were born some odd four hundred or so years ago." Her mother rambled, "Kagome, sweetie… you may not have been my daughter by birth. You are my only daughter at heart. Your father also believed the same."

Kagome's eyes softened sadly at the mention of her late father. "Mom, it's not exactly that I don't believe you." She paused; she couldn't exactly say that she thought her mother may have had a sniff of some fast acting delusion drug. "It's just a lot to take in… when I come back from my camping trip, I'm sure we can discuss this further."

And now at the age of a young adult of eighteen, she was told about her true parentage. Apparently she was the first daughter to be born to the Higurashi clan.

I'm sure you're with her at this point. Now, what she was told was that she was the first Higurashi daughter that was born over four hundred years ago to a Lord. The human Lord that was great friend of the Demons of the west. Oh… yes, I believe the bus to Loonsville has taken off.

"Of course, darling. Take as much time as you want. But remember time is of the essence." Her mother said with one last gentle squeeze to her hand. "I have your bag pack ready. It's sitting on the kitchen counter. I want to meet with you before you leave though, alright?" she asked.

Kagome could do no more than smile gratefully at her mother. She always knew what to pack and how. "Thanks mom! I'm just going to go change and I'll be right down."

Her mother smiled sweetly, and kissed her softly on her forehead. Kagome smiled and quickly jogged up the stairs to her bedroom.

She threw open the door, and rushed to her washroom. Turning on the shower, she removed her clothes and mumbled, "Of all the sensible people of the world, Mom just had to get that dreadful disease from grandpa."

She stepped into the warm water, "Ha! Demons? What crap! I swear I'm going to kill that old man! I just hope Souta isn't infected."

Kagome gently massaged on some shampoo and rinsed it out, making sure to take out all the tangles in her hair. She then soaped her body and rinsed. Slipping out of the shower she tightly tied a towel around her body, and a smaller one in her hair.

She sighed as she left her bathroom and towel dried her hair. "I'm supposed to go on a graduation trip! I'm supposed to relax. But now! Ha, if I even get a decent sleep at night I'll be lucky."

Kagome threw they wet towel into her hamper. "Honestly, how are they coming up with this stuff?"

* * *

Rukaya smiled sadly as she pulled out the Higurashi sword that her Lady had given to Kagome.

Really it was time. She knew. Kagome was going to return and take her rightful place in her time. And yet… Rukaya didn't want to part with her. She knew it was selfish of her, but she truly loved that crazy girl.

Rukaya glanced outside the dojo window to look at the crisp blue sky, "I return her to you, my Lady. My only wish is that you take care of her now and watch over her."

* * *

"AH!" Kagome screamed as her brother turned the corner.

The startled boy yelped out in shock and placed a quick hand on his racing heart. He turned to look at the source of the scream. His eyebrow twitched. "Nee-san! That is so not cool!"

Kagome laughed heartedly, and ruffled her little brother's hair. "Well Souta, I am leaving for two months and since I didn't want you to miss me too much…"

"Nee-san, please you're going backpacking through Europe not going to a different world." Souta said as he regained his posture.

"Hey, I could end up in another world and you would just not know it." Kagome said as she pulled her brother into the kitchen.

Souta rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm just glad that a bully like you will be gone to give me peace for a few days."

Kagome pouted, "You would rather spend time with that Sakino girl than me?" Kagome could feel the twitch of her lips. Oh this is so much fun.

Souta turned red as a fierce blush claimed his face. "MOM!"

Kagome grinned, "Aww, come on Souta, no need to get so hipped up." Kagome brought him over for a hug, "I love you. Make sure you take care of Mom and Grandpa while I'm gone. Oh, and do not listen to anything he says, I swear that man is so delusional."

Souta sighed, "You know Nee-san a word of advice. You'll never get a boyfriend if you always remain such a sadist."

Kagome replied by giving him a good smack upside his head.

* * *

Rukaya held the sword tightly against her chest, as tears fell down her cheeks. The Seer, was right. Today was the day Kagome would leave.

Today, she would return to her--their original time. Rukaya had been told by the Seer that Kagome would find very loyal and brave friends to guide her. She would meet people she had only dreamed to.

She would find true happiness. That is all that mattered. Her safe and happy.

Rukaya wiped the tears away and turned to go towards the kitchen.

* * *

The Seer smiled.

A beautifull woman sat in a relaxed position in front of a large water bowl. The Inu youkai beside her raised his eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" he asked while tugging at his ear.

The Seer began to move towards her mate, as the water stilled and the image disappeared completely. "Well, my dear. It means that the Higurashi daughter will be returning."

* * *

"Mom, you are such an amazing packer!" complimented Kagome, "Honestly, I don't know how you can pack two months stuff in a single bag. It's a skill!"

Rukaya smiled, "Yes, yes. Now I've packed everything you would possibly need on your adventure including food. You never know, right?." Rukaya then pulled the girl into a tight hug, "Oh… Kagome I am so proud of you. Have fun with your friends. I know they'll help you out whenever they can."

Kagome returned the hug feeling slight tears brimming her eyes, "God damn my allergies." she mumbled, causing Rukaya to giggle.

"Oh sweetheart." Rukaya pulled away from the hug and handed her the sword. "Sweetie, I don't know why… but I have a feeling you might want to take this with you… It… it'll protect you, when I can't."

Kagome smiled, "Mom, I don't think--"

"No, I really want you to take this… consider it a graduation gift."

"I guess it's pretty cool to have a fake sword." Kagome said, as she took the sword. She felt the weight and automatically knew that the sword was in fact, real. "Mom…"

"What they don't know, can't hurt them." Rukaya said with a wink. "Good luck darling. You may actually need it. Now go." Rukaya slightly pushed Kagome out the door. "I love you!" She called.

Kagome looked at absolute disbelief at the now closed door. "What the flipping hell." Kagome sighed, well she had to have gotten her personality from someone. If not her mother than who else?

Kagome strapped the sword onto her backpack. She had just started to walk when she heard a soft meow.

Kagome shook her head, she had totally forgotten about that deranged cat of hers. Yes, that cat found lazing around more enjoyable than a female cat. Really, everyone was beginning to think that the cat was the epitome of laziness. Well, she might as well say good-bye to him.

Kagome could hear that the sound was coming from within the well house. She cautiously opened the door and entered. "Buyo?"

Something ran across the floor and beneath her feet, causing her to gasp. She backed up in surprise missing the ledge of the well she fell into it.

A beautiful rays of colour surround her fall, as her closed her eyes in anticipation of pain.

_  


* * *

The return of an ex-hime._


	4. Chapter 4: A NewYet Old World

**They were to be Mated**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
**  
Last Time: **

Kagome could hear that the sound was coming from within the well house. She cautiously opened the door and entered. "Buyo?"

Something ran across the floor and beneath her feet, causing her to gasp. She backed up in surprise missing the ledge of the well as she fell into it.

A beautiful rays of colour surround her fall, as her closed her eyes in anticipation of pain.

The return of an ex-hime.

**

* * *

Chapter 4:** A New—yet Old World

* * *

"Oi! Stop it! I said I didn't mean it!" cried out an inu-hanyou as a woman shot another arrow towards him. He dodged it quickly and flew towards the clearing, where an old well was stationed.

"Get back here, you deceitful mutt!"

"Who're you callin' a mutt miko!" he skilfully dodged another set of arrows, "Look, I'm sorry for taking your portion! But I was damn hungry!"

"You ungrateful little—" the miko began when a sudden blue light flashed beautifully into the sky.

The two friends turned quickly towards the old battered well, as a teenage girl came floating out. Her body shimmered softly as it came to rest just inches above the grass, hovering in the air.

She opened her eyes gently, as if awakening from a dream. Still hovering, she sat up only to see the figure of the miko armed with a bow and the inu-hanyou, his claws ready.

Her lips parted slowly, her eyes grew wide as she said, in the most shocked voice she said, "Uh… this is odd."

* * *

See it was simple. Sesshomaru was greatly pissed. This morning his sleep had been disturbed by an annoying little fly demon that deemed it necessary to wake him.

It seemed that his lovely step-mother, who he had come to regrettable agree to be the most powerful human seer he had met in his long life of… well he didn't keep track of it.

Anyway, his lovely step-mother, Izayoi called him to her reading chambers (a.k.a. The chamber of extreme doom or joy) and brought upon him a great annoyance.

Sesshomaru entered the chambers gracefully, as he sat across his step-mother. "You called Mother."

A beautiful woman, that seemed to have escaped age smiled softly at her step-son. She opened her fan elegantly as the fingers of her right hand began to dance across the large bowl of water. "You see, I have called you for something quiet important. I've been told that your father failed to tell you about the whereabouts of your brother."

"It seems father has." Came the calm reply, but inside he was boiling. That would explain all his failed attempts to kill the stupid mutt for having tainted his favourite fur.

"Your father is an idiot, as you well know. So, in order to correct this little blunder, I would like you to go to Inuyasha and help me out with anything he needs. He should be around his forest, he was supposed see how the villagers have been doing."

"Then I shall leave immediately." was the short reply

"Maru-chan, please do try to remember that Inuyasha, has taken far too much after your father."

"Mother, how many times have I told you not to call me that distasteful name?"

"Remember dear, forgetting your pride is sometimes the key to a woman's heart."

Sesshomaru barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he left the room.

Izayoi couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. "You are so in for it Maru-chan."

* * *

Well… this was… err… new. Kagome thought as she looked around her. I mean its not everyday that you fall into the shrine well only to wake up in a completely different world. Right?

Kagome's eyes landed on an anciently dressed teenager with long silver hair and bright yellow eyes. Her eyes, however widened at the odd appendages on his head. She was certain that humans did not have dog ears sprouting from their heads.

She cautiously moved her hands over her own head. With a deep sigh of relief, she noted that she had not magically sprouted a set of her very own dog ears.

Kagome then glanced over to the young adult standing a little relaxed besides the doggy-eared man. She noted that the woman as well was dressed in an old style. Oddly enough she seemed to look fairly similar to Kagome herself. But what surprised her the most was that the girl was emitting a powerful holy aura.

Now that she thought about it, Mr. Doggy-Ears did not look human. In fact he had what could only be said as a demonic aura.

"Well…crap." Kagome grumbled, "I think I hit my head or something."

Mr. Doggy-Ears gave her a slightly confused look before growling, "Who the hell are you?"

Kagome rubbed her forehead in circles with her thumb and fingers. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You speak strangely." said Ms. Look-Alike. "Where are you from?" She asked lowering her bow staff completely.

Mr. Doggy-Ears wasn't as easy, he cracked his knuckles, "Get on with it bitch!"

Kagome's head snapped to his direction, "Shut the fuck up, Dog-ears!" She raised her hands in frustration, "Do I look like I belong here?!"

Ms. Look-Alike and Mr, Doggy-Ears looked slightly shocked at her sudden outburst. Mr. Doggy-Ears was about to retort when Ms. Look-Alike put a small hand on his shoulder. The effect was immediate, calming the man down.

She cleared her throat, "Are you alright? You rose from within the well. But you're aura is not much different than mine."

Kagome sighed, well she might as well talk with the girl. After all females were far more understanding. "This is my first time in this… err area." She didn't know why, but she was certain the girl was indeed a miko.

"You're first time?" Ms. Look-Alike said, "Then where are you from?"

"Well… I'm not exactly sure how I got here." Kagome dropped her bag onto the ground. "Honestly, I wouldn't have guessed I would end up in the middle of a forest when I got out of bed this morning. I'm just… well we don't have many forest where I live. I was actually going to go traveling somewhere, but somehow I ended up here."

Ms. Look-Alike nodded her head. "My name is Kikyo and this is my friend Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at the girl. At least she was making an effort. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome. So… umm yeah is there a city around here?."

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided to take his time. After all, this would mean that insolent half-brother of his would have to do some work.

Really, why was Inuyasha the spoiled one? Surely, it had nothing to do with the fact that his mother was living with them.

Sesshomaru knew that Izayoi loved to annoy them equally. In fact, he just knew that she enjoyed to embarrass him more.

If Izayoi showed love in such a sadistic fashion… did that mean that his step mother loved him more?

Sesshomaru visibly twitched. "Gods forbid."

Anyway, Sesshomaru had decided to talk his time and walk his way to Inuyasha. He estimated that it would take him about half a day if he went his normal cloudy way. But since he was going to walk or run depending on his mood at the time, it would take about a day or two.

Ahh… a few days where Inuyasha would have to work. The world was at bliss.

* * *

"Stop calling me Dog-Ears!" yelled Inuyasha at the young adult standing off to one side. She seemed to be turning a small rectangular shaped object in her hands.

"Dog-Ears, or Puppy-Face you decide." she snapped as Kagome noted that she did not have any signal at all in her cell phone. Really, life was so cruel.

"Inuyasha." Admonished Kikyo, "The girl is obviously from not around her… I would assume that she came here by an accidental burst of magic or something to that effect."

Inuyasha thoughtfully nodded his head, "Che, I don't like the stupid names she gives me."

Kikyo gave him a sidelong glance. She felt her lips twitch. "If you let it bother you, it will please her."

Inuyasha scoffed in frustration, "You enjoy her calling me that, don't you Miko?"

Kikyo gave him an impassive face. "I never said that Mutt."

Kagome sighed and turned towards Kikyo, "How far did you say the nearest town was?"

"About a day's walk." Kikyo answered as she glanced over her shoulder. She could feel a tinge of something. She just couldn't place what it was.

Kagome shook her head, "That fine I guess." Kagome felt a strong presence coming towards her. She sharply turned to see a demon, with it's claws out towards her. "Why me?"

* * *

Sesshomaru felt himself tense. Why? He just didn't know. But his senses demanded his attention, forcing him to hasten his pace to reach a certain point.

He had never felt this tense, ever… but he knew one thing that he never doubted his senses.

* * *

Kagome grinded her teeth as she barely managed to stop the claws from digging into her right shoulder.

She had her sheathed sword between her and the claws.

The human centipede hybrid growled, "Give it to me!" she screeched. "Give me your heart!"

Kagome barely had time to jump away as another set of the hybrids hands came at her. "Sorry it's in use."

Inuyasha was about to jump into action, but felt a calm hand on his shoulder. He turned questioning eyes at his friend.

"Look at her stance." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and did in fact notice a practiced stance as she dodged another set of claws. "So, what of it?"

Kikyo sighed, "I want to see how she fights. Her sword… it's linked to her in some way."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the fight, but kept his claws extended. He had also noted that Kikyo's posture was ready to jump into the fight if it got too much for the girl.

Kagome hand reflexively blocked another attack. She didn't want to use the sword. She didn't want to kill whatever the thing was. But she knew that she would have no choice.

She grabbed the sword from the hilt, unsheathing it with great speed, and with a piercing sound struck the hybrid through the heart just as it dug it's sharp claws into her shoulder. "Oh this is unbelievable!" she grunted.

The hybrid fell back into a stiff stance. Dead. Kagome pulled the sword from the unmovable limbs. Kagome sighed. The swords was covered in blood.

She brought it close to her and wiped the blood off on her left capris leg, without another glance. She slide the now clean sword into it's sheath and hung it on one of the belt hooks on the capris. She grabbed her shoulder in pain, but attempted to not show it.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome, "You fight remarkably well."

Kagome grunted, "Is that so?"

Inuyasha was trying to figure out the human in front of Kikyo. Her scent--had been spread vastly through the area as she had been cut. But the weird thing about her scent… it seemed claimed. The scent that claimed her blood was none other than the significant scent of--

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called urgently as she tried to hold up the now weakened girl.

Inuyasha leaped quickly to them and held Kagome in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"The claws were poisoned." Kikyo explained as she quickly tied her hair up. "Lay her down and bring some water… I need to get the poison out fast."

Inuyasha complied.

* * *

_A new--yet old world. _

_

* * *

_**Questions and Answers:**

**1. Why are the chapters so short?**

The chapters only began out short because I had no idea how the reception would be of this story. I promise you that the next chapter is going to be way longer. Not to mention I tend to write more with the more reviews.

**2. Rukaya? **

Ah, I had this one planned in the begining of the story. Rukaya is transported to the future with Kagome, where she meets Shun Higarshi. And well, they get married and have Souta. I wanted to signify that the Higurashi Clan mainly has sons instead of daughters.

**3. What happened to Kagome's biological father?**

That will be explained later on in the series.


	5. Chapter 5: Well! I Never!

**

* * *

They were to be Mated**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time:**

Inuyasha was trying to figure out the human in front of Kikyo. Her scent--had been spread vastly through the area as she had been cut. But the weird thing about her scent… it seemed claimed. The scent that claimed her blood was none other than the significant scent of--

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called urgently as she tried to hold up the now weakened girl.

Inuyasha leaped quickly to them and held Kagome in his arms. "What's wrong."

"The claws were poisoned." Kikyo explained as she quickly tied her hair up. "Lay her down and bring some water… I need to get the poison out fast."

Inuyasha complied.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Well! I never!

* * *

Kikyo pulled up her sleeves as Inuyasha left the clearing. She quickly went over to the girl and examined her shoulder.

She wore strange clothing that seemed to be stick closely to her body. Her upper covering was getting soaked with blood.

"This is bad." Kikyo mumbled. She tried to peel of the shirt but it seemed to stick to the blood.

Kagome gave a shaky breath. "Unbutton the shirt. Or cut of the sleeve. I should have some bandages in the bag."

Kikyo nodded and pulled out a small knife from her pocket. She sliced open the clothing. "It's going to be painful."

Kagome closed her eyes in pain. "I… figured as much."

The young miko watched how the girl controlled herself. "Why? Why are you not showing your pain?"

Kagome barely managed a smile, "Is it necessary to?"

* * *

His nose had just picked up the scent of jasmine and the ocean. The scent he had noticed that fateful day, eighteen years ago. The only thing different was that it seemed like the jasmine was _withering_ and the ocean was _drying_.

It terrified him. How such a beautiful scent could have the coating of _death_ around it.

Sesshomaru ran.

When Sesshomaru had ran towards the direction of the scent coated with death he had picked up the scent of his brother and his little miko friend. He slowed down his pace, he didn't want to give away that he was actually worried about the carrier of the scent.

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing and noticed the sword laying on the ground. The sword bore the Higurashi clan mark. 'How can that be?' he thought. And decided that he would not judge until after he spoke to the abomination that he called father.

Sesshomaru's breath almost stilled as his eyes landed on the girl. His eyes uncharacteristically took in her small details. The way her body seemed to be suppressing the pain.

As Sesshomaru came closer he noticed the miko was trying to extract something from the girl's body. 'Extraction from humans can only mean poison.' His nose picked up the scent of the dead centipede hybrid. 'So, that is the cause.'

"Miko, it will not work." Sesshomaru said, already having noticed that the girl's body was trying to reject the poison but seemed to be rejecting her blood as well.

The miko didn't want to, he could tell she felt responsible. 'Why is she filled with guilt?' "I have to help. She was hurt due to my carelessness."

A sudden anger started to seep into Sesshomaru but he controlled it well.

Inuyasha straightened up and walked towards the youkai, "Nii-san, she's poisoned and there's no other way."

"Tell me brother, did you not notice the Higurashi clan sword she holds?" Sesshomaru questioned with a little ice in his words. Knowing, full well that his brother could have helped slaughter the demon.

Inuyasha looked taken back for a second but quickly turned to look at the sword that was besides the girl. He then noted that it did in fact have the Higurashi clan mark on it. "But that's impossible. The only surviving--"

"Do not overlook things again." Sesshomaru said as he made his way to the girl. He barely managed to suppress a scowl at how the girl looked. Her state seemed very feverish and the wound on her shoulder seemed to be spitting out blood. "Step aside Miko."

Kikyo wanted to argue but quickly stopped. "Are you sure you will be able to help her?"

"Her body is rejecting the venom, yet it seems to have catalyzed into a more dangerous reaction." Sesshomaru explained as he used his nails to created a shallow cut. Why, he didn't know. But his instinct told him that this would be the only way for her to live. He then dripped a few droplets of blood into the girl.

Kagome screamed out in pain. But Sesshomaru placed a strong hand on her shoulders.

"You're hurting her!" Inuyasha yelled. "Youkai blood is poisonous to humans!"

"Calm down mutt, she will survive." was the cold reply.

Kagome body burned a bright blue, blinding everyone temporarily. Then the blue aura started to slowly wrap itself around Sesshomaru and herself.

* * *

Kagome managed to slowly open her eyes, only to see a curtain of silver hair surround her, and golden eyes that glowed. "Mr. Angel?"

The Angel raised an eyebrow, "I am no celestial."

"Great… I a-always manage to ge-get the weird ones." she mumbled. "I'm dying?"

"Do you not feel pain?" The Angel asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Wonderful an angel with an attitude." Kagome grumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru got up and dusted his clothes. "She will live."

Inuyasha rushed over to Sesshomaru his claws extended, "What the hell did you just do?!"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the girl, "Higurashis' are very pure and holy humans."

"I know that! But why the hell did you give her you're blood it could kill her!"

"The venom was forcing her to reject her own blood. That is why she need a blood transfusion." Sesshomaru simple answered. "Retract your claws mutt, you should be more worried as to why _I_ am here."

Inuyasha said, a little uneasily, "Why are you here Nii-san?" Changing his stance to that of a normal one, knowing full well his brother wanted the topic dropped.

"Funny really. How I woke up only to have Mother call me into her chambers."

Inuyasha winced, Oh, he was _definitely_ in for it. There was no way that his Mother coulodl have done anything amusing for Sesshomaru or him.

Sesshomaru continued, "Apparently, you were spending too much time on the such an easy task that _I_ was sent to _assist you_."

"I don't need any of your help. I'm already done and have my report done as well." Inuyasha said, already dreading what was about to happen.

Sesshomaru's face lit into a cynical smirk, "Oh, is that so? Well, then _dear little brother_ it seems that I was sent for no apparent reason then, does it not?"

"I-I g-guess."

"Now tell me, was it so _difficult_ for you to compromise your time with your little miko friend and send the report?"

"Nii-san, I had fully intended to send that report but… ah… I got… err delayed?"

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow. "I see. If that is all, I will be on my way."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his older brother was letting him go? "What?"

Sesshomaru merely inspected his wound that seemed to have closed already, "You do not need my aid, therefore I have no reason to be here."

"Aren't you going to beat the crap out of me?" asked a shocked hanyou.

"Do you wish for me to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-I aren't you going to torture me? Pin me to a tree? Grab my neck? Throw me off a cliff? Something? Aren't you going to do _anything_ to me?" asked an incredulous Inuyasha. He just couldn't grasp the thought that his brother was letting him go.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked over to his brother, "I did not realize you thought so poorly of me Inuyasha." _'Yes'_, Sesshomaru admitted. _'This was a much easier way to torture the mutt.'_

"But you're _Nii-san_! You don't _let_ things _go_!"

Sesshomaru's only response was a smile that seemed filled with promise of pain as he took off into the trees.

* * *

"I don't understand Inuyasha, you're brother let you go. And simply asked for you to send your report." Kikyo said for the fourth time, trying to understand exactly why Inuyasha seemed so… paranoid.

"You don't understand Kikyo! _He_ just doesn't _let_ things go." Inuyasha insisted. "Listen, I remember when I was a kid I _accidentally_ tripped and pulled him along. The next day he _offered_ to help me train and beat me to a bloody mess!"

Kikyo had to try really hard not to roll her eyes. It was almost sunset as she and her hanyou friend sat together where the odd girl rested. The had made up a fire and just finished their meal.

"Inuyasha, maybe you are thinking too much. Your brother seems like an intelligent person."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said, getting ready to lecture him when a sudden thought came into her head. "Wait, what did he mean by 'little miko friend'? Have you been talking about me to your family?"

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise as Inuyasha's face turned a slight pink. "N-not really. My Mother is a Seer."

"And she must have seen me?"

"Probably, she… never tells us exactly what she see… I think Father may be the only person she tells what she sees."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo trailed off, feeling herself blush. She was curious but she also knew how thick Inuyasha was, "… what do you think the Higurashi sword means. It seems illogical that Kagome would have it." Yes, Kikyo had chickened out.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed, "That's what I don't get! The Higurashi clan was wiped out eighteen years ago. The only ones remaining live with us."

"I know for certain that no one but a Higurashi can wield their clan-marked sword."

"It's true. Not even demons can touch a Higurashi sword. Hiroyuki said something about it being bonded to them in blood."

"Who is Hiroyuki?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha mentally hit himself, "Hiroyuki and Hideaki are the last surviving members of the Higurashi clan." He paused and cast a glance at the sleeping girl. "At least, that's what I thought."

Kikyo also turned and looked at Kagome. "I am still surprised she wasn't affected by your brother's blood."

Inuyasha's eyes slightly narrowed as he looked into the trees, "I'm surprised that he helped at all."

* * *

Sesshomaru had an illness, if you will.

His illness had always been somewhat hazardous for his health. For instant, when he was a young pup, he had heard rather strange noises coming not to far from where he was playing. His step-mother, had told him not to go, but he of course wanted to see exactly what it was.

The little pup had no idea he would happen to cross… a… mating ritual. It had burned into his mind and had ran back to his step-mothers arms traumatized and beyond disturbed at what he had seen.

Maybe, that had something to do with that odd personality of his?

Anyway, he was always far too curious for his own good. Instead of heading back home, he had decided to stay only two to three miles away from that girl.

Yes, he was curious about that girl. After all, she had a Higurashi sword, she didn't die from his blood and her holy aura did not burn him. Not to mention it was her scent that he had smelled eighteen years ago.

So, he was curious. Maybe, just maybe the girl would survive his poison? That would be an interesting experiment. The more he thought about it the more it intrigued him.

With that thought in mind, he quickly masked his scent and quietly made his way towards the site at which the girl was sleeping at.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered as she tried to open them, but failed to open. She gave up and tried to think of what had happened.

Was she alive? Or dead? Who was that angel? The man with the golden eyes, and silver mane? And where the hell was she?

Did she dream it all?

Surely she must have. I mean seriously, demons? Mikos? Pfft! She must have just hit her head, and now she was going to open her eyes and well be in her warm cozy bed. Oh yes.

See, Kagome Higurashi _prided_ herself in having a _scientific_ mind. That was what kept her sane at home.

Remember her grandpa was a _senile old_ man that loved to make storied up. So, those stories must have stored into her subconscious mind, and made her dream such a crazy dream.

Honestly, there was no logical explanation for--hey, hold on a second. She felt her noise scrunch a little at the slight smell of something burning. That wasn't good.

She forced herself to open her eyes, only to see the same eyes of the Angel. But the smell wasn't going away.

"Who the hell--" she was about to ask, when she felt something tingle on her skin. She sat up quickly just barely missing the Angel jump and leave her. She looked down at her chest to see her breast were partially exposed and her shirt was singed. "That fucking bastard!"

* * *

_Well! I Never!_

_

* * *

_

**Questions and Answers: **

**1. Inuyasha? **

Ah, I know, does he seem a bit out of character just because he can talk and think a litte? No, not according to my AU. For one thing, both his parents are alive to teach him properly. Another, he is intelligent just a little rash. So, personally I hope he's not OOC and if he is, please kindly point it out to me.

**2. Sesshomaru and Izayoi?**

No, he actually doesn't hate his Step-mother. Why? Well, in the manga he believed that his father's death was mainly Izayoi's fault. But since in this story Izayoi is a Seer and was able to stop such at event from occurring. In this, Sesshomaru only _see_ Izayoi as a motherly figure no matter how much he tries to hide it. The reason why will be given later on in the story.

**3. Reviews?**

Wow! Guys, I'm actually quiet shocked at the reception of this! Please continue to support me.


	6. Chapter 6: Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho

**They were to be Mated**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time: **

Honestly, there was no logical explanation for—hey, hold on a second. She felt her noise scrunch a little at the slight smell of something burning. That wasn't good

She forced herself to open her eyes, only to see the same eyes of the Angel. But the smell wasn't going away.

"Who the hell—" she was about to ask, when she felt something tingle on her skin. She sat up quickly just barely missing the Angel jump and leave her. She looked down at her chest to see her breast were partially exposed and her shirt was singed. "That fucking bastard!"

_Well! I Never! _

**

* * *

Chapter 6:** ******Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho.**

* * *

Kagome was angry. She growled furiously. Yes, Kagome did have the odd ability to _growl. _Souta always wondered if she part-dog or something to that affect. This would then promptly lead to a hard smack on the head. But, hey everyone had their own opinions.

She was changing her shirt, her tank top and her bra! She didn't know exactly what the bastard had done, but whatever it was had gone through her three layers of clothing! Three! And her bra! Ugh, she really loved that one too!

Anyway, Kagome seethed. Oh yes, she seethed and pictured as many deaths as she could for the Mr. Angel whom she now had nickname Pervy-Angel. Kagome sighed slightly; he wasn't her imagination as she had hoped.

Her little outburst a few minutes ago had the brought the other two people running towards her asking what had happened. She had gotten embarrassed and _of course_ hadn't forgotten her partially exposed breast. This caused her to shift her rage to a closer target, i.e. Dog-Ears.

Kikyo seemed startled at her and asked exactly what had happened. Kagome had then clearly stated that a perverted angel had burned her clothes and attempted to violate her virtue in the most despicable way.

She then said that the pervert had the same eyes and hair as Inuyasha and therefore it could have been him. Though Kagome knew in her heart that they were two entirely different people and not to mention, the runt had an alibi.

After saying that it was his fault when it clearly wasn't, Kagome quickly mumbled an apology saying she was just embarrassed and had no right to yell at someone who was clearly not related to the idiot in anyway.

Kagome pulled out a pair of jeans and a green, v-neck t-shirt. Kagome sighed. There was no point in getting angry right now. She knew. After all, her _real_ molester wasn't here.

And yet, she glared evilly towards one particular tree, almost making it wither right at the spot.

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel his eyebrows rise slightly in shock. Did the human girl actually _know_ where he was hid--standing?

He was _not_ hiding, he was merely standing behind a tree, while observing the reaction the human girl would have after his little stunt.

He didn't call it a stunt though, he called it an 'experiment'. Besides, he'd been curious. The results of the experiment showed that the poison, in fact, did not have any effect on the girl.

Sesshomaru cringed internally as another wave of the girl's evil glare came his way. He had to admit that he was impressed with her. She was able to pull of such an advance level of the 'death glare' that it almost gave him goose bumps. Almost.

He then remembered the cream colour of her partially exposed breast.

Oh yes. Sesshomaru was impressed.

Very impressed, indeed.

* * *

"Okay, hold up." Kagome said as she tried to understand exactly how she survived. "Explain it to me again."

Kikyo began slowly, "The centipede demon grabbed your shoulder and secreted poison into your wound."

Kagome nodded her head though the thought of the centipede monster thing—whatever it was still did _not_ want to seem real, but only a vague glimpse of her grandfather's imagination.

"You fought remarkably well, have you ever fought demons before?" Kikyo asked a little sidetracked.

"Uh…" Kagome began. How exactly was she supposed to say that she didn't believe any of this to be real and all just a very bad dream, right? "Well… I've… umm I _learned_ how to fight from a few teachers. And I _suppose_ I just went into it reflexively."

The woman nodded, "I see, your body is already used to fighting." She paused for a second, "And yet, it seemed as that was your first fight with a demon."

Kagome groaned, "Please don't tell me that they're real."

Inuyasha spoke up completely shocked, "Don't you believe in 'em?"

Kikyo's eyebrows escalated into her forehead, "How is that possible?"

"Well, think about it, my so called 'wound' is completely healed. No scar at all, it's not possible for it to heal so quickly." Kagome sighed, "Look, this is probably a dream of mine." She then muttered, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"We are not a dream Kagome." Kikyo finally said as she placed a firm hand on Kagome's shoulder. "We are very much real."

"It's not real." Kagome replied in a deadpanned voice.

"Yes it is." Kikyo insisted.

"No _it's_ not."

"_Yes_"

"No!" Kagome finally yelled out, "This can't be real! It just can't" She quickly tried to gain control of herself, "look, I'm sorry if I seem like a complete temperamental brat. But where I come from there is no such thing as demons, mikos and whatever else."

Kikyo and Inuyasha stayed calm as they continued to listen to her rant. Though, the two were quiet astonished that a place existed without the blessings of the Entities.

"I've never experienced any of this. And if this really isn't my imagination then… I'll never get to return home." Kagome stood up and walked over to her backpack. "Give me a minute or two… please. And then we'll talk."

Kagome was one that was not known to lose control of her emotions. She quickly made her way to her backpack hoping in some way all this was a really vivid dream. But she knew better.

In her heart she already knew. She started to fold the capris she had worn earlier when she felt that there was something in the pockets. She hesitantly dipped her hand in the small pocket to reveal a folded piece of paper.

Slowly she unfolded it, to reveal a letter, it read:

_Kagster, _

Kagome's eyes widened, there was only one person in the world that called her that. She quickly began reading the letter._  
_

_If you're reading this now, it probably means that I've... you know vamoosed. It probably wasn't willing by the way, so get that doubt out of your head! Look sweetheart, Rukaya and I agreed to let you know about your future reading from the fortune-teller that you 'believed' to be delusional. _

_See, they told us that one day you would return to your_ _original time. I hate saying that you're not from this time. And you'll probably have to go through a lot that I can never even begin to understand. Wow, not a very supportive father am I?  
_

_Ugh... I thought it would be easier to write this all in a letter. Okay... I can do this. Kagome, I love you very much. It pains me to say that I won't be able to be there for you when you do return to your time. But you know, when you get there—there's an adventure waiting for you! Just like in our bedtime stories. There's always an adventure waiting to happen. _

_When you do, one day return, remember that now you will have other people to rely on you and that you rely on. Don't let them down by going into depression. 'Cause who knows you might end up somehow seeing us again. There's always a chance.  
_

_I love you so very much Kagome. Take care of yourself and keep smiling. _

_Dad  
_

Kagome bit back tears. Wow, so they knew all along. And if her mother placed the letter in her pocket, most likely during the hug, she _knew_ Kagome was going to return today.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo watched her from a distance.

"She knows how to read?" Inuyasha asked a little shocked. It was very uncommon for girls to be literate in their time.

Kikyo too seemed a little stunned, "I believe that this girl is more than what meets the eyes, Inuyasha. Maybe you should take her to your mother?"

"My mother? Why the hell would I put her through torture?"

With a sigh, Kikyo explained, "Maybe your mother could let us know—or her know why she is here and maybe how she can return." Kikyo watched as Kagome gently folded what she had been reading and place in carefully in that yellow bag she had been carrying. "I do not know, but I feel as though we are meant to help the girl."

Inuyasha glanced over to Kikyo. She really was a caring person. "I guess."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the scene while perched on the tree. Now he couldn't deny it. He had the perfect view to be able to read the letter.

It didn't make a lot of sense, but he knew one thing that girl was special. Not just because she could read, but also because she wasn't from—raised in this time.

So, this was her original time.

He had read a few theories on time travel, but none had been proved. This really did make him curious. Then without another thought, he decided he wanted to get to know this odd girl.

He jumped down from the tree elegantly so that he was standing two feet away from the girl. He knew Inuyasha and Kikyo were quickly making their way over, but he decided to deal with them later.

His eyes watched as she got up, probably sensing someone was behind her. She slowly turned around.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Kagome had just finished packing her bag, and had come to terms with the fact that this place wasn't her imagination. That demons and mikos were real. She would make the best of it, after all, if this was her real time she had a lot to learn.

She would go with the flow.

She felt someone land softly behind her. She got up, '_go with the flow'_ she reminded herself. Slowly she turned around and barely managed to control her gasp at the man that was standing in front of her.

His silver man fell behind his shoulders. His eyes were more gold than purest of gold, so many variations of it. He had a strong, chiselled jaw. Soft thin lip—whoa! What the hell was she thinking?!

_'GO with the FLOW'_ her mind screamed to her, "Who are you?" She said with a bit of honest curiosity, and bit of anger directed to herself for thinking such ridiculous things.

He simply said, "Sesshomaru." While looking to see Dog-Ears and Kikyo making their way over here.

Kagome lifted a perfectly eyebrow, "Sesshomaru? That doesn't help me at all in knowing who you are."

His lips barely twitched, "You were poisoned earlier."

"So?" Kagome said no quiet sure where this was going.

"I saved your life." He said and paused to see if she was following what he was saying.

"...okay..." Kagome gave the barest of nods, so this was the Angel. Huh, who'd a thought she'd actually see him again.

"Therefore you owe me a life debt."

Kagome's anger sparked as she remembered he was the same pervert that tried to get a look at her breast—'_hold up, did he just say I owe him a life debt?!'_

* * *

Sesshomaru was almost gleeful at her reactions. He was amazing at controlling his visible emotions, and for once he was thankful he could.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said as he heard what Sesshomaru had said.

"A demon can never forget a life debt, now can they?" Sesshomaru asked not looking away from the girl as she digested his words. "Were you and the miko not witnesses to the act?"

Inuyasha looked away guiltily and glanced towards the girl. She seemed to be coming back, he eyes flared with anger, he skin radiated it.

_'Very impressed indeed.'_

"I do not owe you anything, you good for nothing pervert!" She sneered.

Sesshomaru almost found himself attracted to the slight scrunching of her nose as she spoke. "You are alive, are you not?"

"I think I _debt_ was filled when you peeked at me!"

"Peeked at you?"

"Yes, you peeked at me, Sesshomaru No-last-name!"

Sesshomaru almost snorted. Oh that was cute, no-last-name. "It's Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Who the hell are you, James Bond or something?"

* * *

_Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho_

**

* * *

Questions and Answers**

**1. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?**

Some of you may have found it odd that Inuyasha called Sesshomaru Nii-san. I found it perfectly hilarious, but that`s just my opionion. Anyway, this can be explained that they don`t hate one another. They grew up together in a (snort) loving environment.

**2. Chapters****?**

Ughm I know. I have to somehow make the chapters longer, but sometimes I`m just writing and it just seems like the perfect place to end it. Sorry.

**3. Updating****?**

It`ll be slower now that school will be starting next week for me. I`ll try to put up a chapter before school start though.


	7. Chapter 7: Are We There Yet?

**They were to be Mated

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Dedicated to: **REDWOLF47 for letting me know about the problem with the chapter

**Last Time: **

"I do not owe you anything, you good for nothing pervert!" She sneered.

Sesshomaru almost found himself attracted to the slight scrunching of her nose as she spoke. "You are alive, are you not?"

"I think my _debt_ was filled when you peeked at me!"

"Peeked at you?"

"Yes, you peeked at me, Sesshomaru No-last-name!"

Sesshomaru almost snorted. Oh that was cute, no-last-name. "It's Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Who the hell are you, James Bond or something?"

_Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho_

**

* * *

Chapter 7:** Are We There Yet?

* * *

"Who is this James Bond you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked, trying the foreign name on his tongue.

"He's like the greatest—hey, wait why should I tell you?" Kagome started, "It's not like I asked you to save my life. I probably would have survived without your help!"

"Clearly." Sesshomaru said in a sarcastic tone, "Your body was rejecting _your_ own blood. How would you have survived?"

Kagome's lips thinned out in anger, "I didn't have an arrow pointing towards me saying come save me 'oh great Taisho'."

"Your scent called me."

"My scent? What are you a dog or something?!"

"I am a dog demon. Besides, your scent had the coatings of death around it. I went to investigate, only to discover that you are a Higurashi."

"What does being a Higurashi have anything to with this!"

"My clan is very close to Higurashis. It would be wrong for me to leave you there to die."

"Please, that's a stupid reason for saving my life."

"What would you have me say then?"

"I did it for my own selfish desires so I could use you as a bed toy!"

Sesshomaru almost gaped, had she really just said that? "I will have you know that I do not plan to mate with you."

"I never said anything about planning! Things just happen." Kagome cringed at the volume of her voice. She looked away surveying the stars in the night sky. "Look, I don't owe you anything. If you saved my life thank you very much. But please, this whole life debt thing is just not working for me. I have other important things to do like to go find out if any of my family is alive—"

"Are you speaking of your brothers?" Sesshomaru baited her.

Kagome stopped mid rant and snapped her head towards him, she sputtered, "M-my b-brothers?" She cleared her throat, "I have bro—" She stopped realizing she didn't want them to know about her background, "—you know where they are?"

Sesshomaru's lips twitched as his bait was hooked, "Pay my debt and I will take you to your brothers."

Kagome's mind went one hundred kilometers per hour, "How is it that you want the debt to be repaid Taisho."

"Simple, you will accompany me wherever I go until by some means you either save my life, or my family's."

Kagome thought about. Technically she didn't have anyone know anything over here. If she was four hundred or so years back in the past, then it meant that half the major cities were not even established. It would be nice to have a sort of tour guide, especially someone that ho—'_GO with the flow._'

Maybe she could save his life by deliberately putting his life in danger. Killing two birds with one stone, oooohhh she liked it.

Kagome had made her resolve, "You have a deal Taisho."

Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Excellent." He then turned to address Inuyasha, "When do you plan to leave?"

Inuyasha seemed caught up with the entire deal and had been shocked at his brother's smirk. It was not exactly the promise- pain smirk, but the: you-are-in-way-over-your-head smirk.

"Kagome are you sure you want to accept this?" Inuyasha said a little worried for the human girl.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't just make a deal with Taisho not knowing what I was getting into." She then glanced over to Sesshomaru, "Besides what's the worst he can do?"

Inuyasha paled slightly, Kikyo quickly intervened, "Kagome why do you not have Inuyasha accompany, that way you will know someone else as well. Unfortunately my only duty is the stay here."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "It's alright Kikyo. I'm sure Dog-ears isn't going to be much help."

"Actually he might, you may not know this but Sesshomaru-san and Inuyasha are brothers."

"Huh, is that so." Kagome thought slowly, if that was the case... "He does seem to be slightly more likely to be in danger..."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't think you should. Think about it for a second will you?" She gestured towards him, "You have no armor on, unlike your snide, snark-y brother." Kagome noticed as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that comment, "Nor do you carry a sword. The chances of you getting hurt are a lot more than fur-ball over there."

Inuyasha gaped his mouth opening and closing several times until it decided in hanging wide open for all the flies to go into. Kikyo watched the scene with wide eyes, wondering how the older sibling was going to react.

He had been shocked at what she had called him, but he knew better. She was trying to get a rise out of him. For what reason, that was still unclear to him. After about a second, he found that it was oddly amusing being called a fur-ball.

If she wanted a game, who was he to deny her?

He stepped closer to her so he was only a step away from her. He raised his hand slowly and let is touch the girl's face. He heard her breath hitch and felt an odd satisfaction fill him. His fingers barely skimmed her skin. He followed the contour of her chin, slowing even more as he saw the ranges of blue in her eyes. It started with a lighter sapphire and seemed to darken around the pupil. The emotions in her eyes were an odd arrangement, but what stopped him was a completely different one. Recognition.

'_Recognition?'_ They had never met before. His fingers rested on her cheekbone for a second before he quickly moved them then using his middle finger to flick her lightly on her forehead.

"OW!" Kagome yelped as she jumped back touching her forehead. "What the hell was that for?!"

Sesshomaru looked at her coyly from underneath his eyelashes, "Idiot." He then turned around and began walking towards the trees, "We leave at dawn."

Kagome tried to control her escalating heart beat. The way his fingers lingered at her cheekbone and sent an unknown feeling through her that oddly seemed familiar. But when those same fingers flicked her on the forehead, she was dumbfounded, if it hadn't been for the slight tingle of pain.

She blushed a deep red before yelling out, "I'll wake up when I want to Taisho!" She then quickly decided to avoid further embarrassment to go to bed.

Kagome stomped over to her bag and unrolled the attached sleeping bag. "I swear to god, that guy pisses me off. Good night guys!" she finally said as she curled into the sleeping bag.

Inuyasha was bewildered. His brother called her an idiot! _His _brother! He was his _Nii-san._ And Nii-san didn't let things _go._ That was twice in the past day or so. Nor did he call others idiots. This was ridiculous! Who was the guy pretending to be his brother?

"He... let her go." Inuyasha finally managed to say.

Kikyo nodded, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Who really is that girl?" Inuyasha asked softly as his eyed traveled to the brown looking think the girl was wrapped in. Inuyasha snorted, "Worm!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo scowled.

"What did you expect to happen?"

"I...I am not sure, but your brother is usually a lot harsher, to just about...everyone. He just seemed... amused."

"I know." He then turned to look at Kikyo, seriously. "Do you really want me to travel with them?"

Kikyo slowly turned to him, slightly shocked that they were only a few inches away. "I-I would like if you did. I would too, but you know my circumstances."

Inuyasha grunted, "It's always that stupid crap rock." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Kikyo, I understand that you have a duty, but sometimes I feel that you're throwing away your life for that damn thing."

"Please Inuyasha, it is my duty—"

"And you're not throwing away your life. Got it." Inuyasha muttered. "I'll watch. You get some sleep." Knowing this argument was going nowhere.

Kikyo sighed and walked closer to where Kagome lay, and began to prepare an area where she could sleep. Finally, after finding a softer spot on the ground, she unrolled a long cloth and lay down. Softly she whispered, "Good night Inuyasha."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the miko fell asleep. Sesshomaru _always_ did what _he_ wanted and had never questioned his own action before.

But today?

He had a list of things he questioned.

His first question was why he had saved the girl's life, whom he had learned was named Kagome.

The answer was that his instinct told him too. Sure he never doubted his instincts, but honestly, just because his instincts were _always_ right didn't mean that they made sense. Really, if he tried to understand them he would most likely become even more confused.

Why had the girl healed so quickly, especially after such a fatal attack?

His blood was poisonous to humans, and yet she survived. And remarkable faster than he would have ever expected for a human. Had his blood somehow triggered something within her? He then remembered the bright blue aura that had surrounded the two of them. He was positive it was a holy aura. She _was_ a Higurashi after all. Yet it hadn't hurt him. It was only possible for very strong demon to not be _that_ affected—which he grudgingly couldn't say he was as he was still weak compared to his father. Yet even a powerful demon would feel at the very least, the slightest of burn. Whereas he had not felt a thing. Or that she saw his safe and could control _her _aura. Now that would then imply that was a powerful miko.

The next question why he asked her to travel with him to repay her debt?

This one made absolutely no sense at all. He never cared about saving anyone. Nor did he want a constant burden. So why had he? He was curious about the girl. That is all he knew so far. He hated not knowing.

The final question for the day was: why had he touched her?

This was what had confused him the most. It was almost as if his hand had moved on its own accord. Maybe his youkai had been controlling him? But that would have meant that _he_ lost his _control_, therefore it was impossible. Wasn't it? He felt unsure of the feelings he received when he had looked into her eyes. They seemed so innocent, and yet mature at the same time. Was that possible?

'_This is impossible,'_ he thought. His gaze shifted to the silently sleeping girl. Kagome was her name. _'Kagome...'_

* * *

"Get up."

"Nghh." Kagome grumbled as she curled deeper into her sleeping bag.

"Your sleep time is over."

Kagome grunted and turned the other way.

"Wake up."

Kagome didn't want to. "GO to hell, Souta!"

"I am not this Souta. Get up we were supposed to leave a while ago."

Kagome finally opened her eyes, and saw the gold eyes that were impassive yet somehow showed some amusement. "Ugh, it's you." She rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. She tried to sit up but flopped back down.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "Is it not normal to be up at dawn?"

"Not if you have a sane cell in your body."

"What is a cell?" He asked curiously.

Kagome groaned finally sitting up knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, "It the smallest particle in an organic body. Therefore, a composition of cells makes tissue like your skin, while the compositions of tissues make an organ like you heart and etcetera."

Sesshomaru blinked once, and then nodded, _'That seemed quiet logical, considering if a house is built by one stone, and so on.'_ "I see, now will you get up. We need to leave, and we have a great distance to travel."

"I hate you." Kagome muttered, as she finally got up. She pulled her bag towards her and rummaged around for her toothbrush.

Sesshomaru watched at the amount of odd items she pulled out of the bag, not recognizing a single one. Though he did smirk when he was the slightly burnt green shirt she had been wearing the night before. "We do not have the entire day to waste."

Kagome had pulled out a something and placed a white goo-like substance on the bright red utensil, and promptly started to brush her teeth.

Sesshomaru watched. Wondering exactly what the girl was doing. She got out a water bottle and quickly rinsed her mouth. He almost cocked his head to one side, '_was this some hygiene thing from her time?_' he wondered.

"Of course, I am but your servant demon lord Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome replied all too sweetly as she straightened up. And packed the bag quickly, swinging it over her shoulders. She then picked up the sword; eying it warily she tied it very slowly onto the belt of her jeans. "Alright, where is Dog-Ears? Is going to be coming with us?"

"We will go to where he is, and then begin our journey to where we need to go."

Kagome sighed, "Alright, let's move."

* * *

Sesshomaru had the very strong urge to knock the girl unconscious after traveling with her for an hour. He had come to learn that she was _devastatingly_ annoying when bored. He was very thankful to all the deities watching that the girl hadn't spoken those cursed four words.

"No seriously Taisho, why does Dog-ears have ears on his head? It's not normal is it?" Kagome questioned for the fourth time. "It's not like you have them and you _are_ a demon. Actually dog ears are kind of cute on the head. But _very_ disturbing at the same time. I mean, I would very like to touch them. Have you ever touched his ears Taisho?"

"_No._" Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, I think you should. Seriously, I bet their fluffy like that thing you have on your shoulder." Kagome then watched him curiously, "Exactly what is that thing on your shoulder? Is it like an ancestral fur that you like to carry with you? Or maybe it like—what a second, Dog-ears has the dog ears down but I didn't see a tail! He should have a tail shouldn't he, like a perfect set or something?"

Sesshomaru mentally sighed, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she was annoying him. Though he didn't want to admit, but it was making the journey a little faster, and she did observe some pretty random stuff.

"He is a hanyou."

"A hanyou, is that like half and half? Huh, so like do you guys share the same mother or father?" Kagome asked, then gasped, "Oh my god, I'm so stupid, you probably—"

"Father, we share the same father." Sesshomaru said, though he wasn't sure why he was telling her, "His mother is like a mother to me."

Kagome smiled at him, "Is that so..."

Sesshomaru watched the smile, it was light yet it felt like all the sincerity of the world was in that one smile. He really began to wonder if something was wrong with him or the human beside him.

"So, tell me is he an annoying little brother you just want to torture all day long?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Ah, thought so." Kagome paused, "I ha—have surrogate parents and a brother. He wa—is younger, but for some reason teasing him or embarrassing him in front of girls just amused me to no end."

"Hn."

"You know, I don't think you do that often enough to Dog-ears, does that mean you guys need to spend so 'quality' time together?"

"Not anymore than we don't need." A silence seemed to form after Sesshomaru's answer. He was a bit surprised by the silence, considering the girl had been talking non-stop so far.

Kagome sighed. Wow she was _immensely_ bored. When were they going to reach Kikyo and Dog-Ears? "Taisho..."

"Hn."

Kagome bit her lip nervously, "...are we there yet?"

* * *

_Are we there yet?_


	8. Chapter 8: Chosen

**They were to be Mated**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time: **

"Ah, thought so." Kagome paused, "I ha—have surrogate parents and a brother. He wa—is younger, but for some reason teasing him or embarrassing him in front of girls just amused me to no end."

"Hn."

"You know, I don't think you do that often enough to Dog-ears, does that mean you guys need to spend so 'quality' time together?"

"Not anymore than we don't need." A silence seemed to form after Sesshomaru's answer. He was a bit surprised by the silence, considering the girl had been talking non-stop so far.

Kagome sighed. Wow she was _immensely_ bored. When were they going to reach Kikyo and Dog-Ears? "Taisho..."

"Hn."

Kagome bit her lip nervously, "...are we there yet?"

_Are we there yet?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:** Chosen

**

* * *

**

_'Finally.'_ Thought Sesshomaru as they had reached Kikyo's village. He had been subjected to constant babble and the every five minute interval of "are we there yet." He was up to his neck in gratitude when he saw Inuyasha's disturbingly red hakama.

"I don't get why you don't have a tail or Ears. Sure, Dog-ears may be a hanyou but I know for sure you're a full. Since you _are_ missing such cute aspects of those ears and tail, I think it means you got the shorter end of the deal—"

"We are here." Sesshomaru said cutting her off mid-babble. No, he definitely did _not_ want those _things_ on his head.

"—you should really talk to—umm…what?" Kagome stopped, looking slightly confused.

_'Dear gods, help me,' _Sesshomaru mentally prayed before repeating, "We are here. Inuyasha should be around the shrine."

"Oh." Kagome paused as if finally taking in the information and heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, a proper outlet."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened the smallest of a fraction, '_that had all been intentional?!'_ He was this close, the two centimetre distance from his index finger and thumb, in wringing her neck! It was _so_ on.

"DOG-EARS!" Kagome called out sweetly. Sesshomaru mentally cringed trying to figure out exactly how she was planning on amusing herself with Inuyasha.

A very startled Inuyasha looked at the running Kagome in an odd sense of fear. Then glancing up to see Sesshomaru seemed to slightly intensify his need to run. "Uh… yo?"

"We're _here_." She sang out, stretching the word here to sound like hhheeerrreee.

For some reason, Sesshomaru felt interested in what exactly she was going to do. After all, she had tortured him for far too long, and the very least she could do was target his brother for him. This would definitely amuse him.

She skipped over to him in such a merry way; you would think that flowers would start springing up wherever she walked. As she reached him, she gave him little time to react as she jumped into his arms, and cried out, "Oh my dear friend I have missed you ever so much!"

Inuyasha seemed to have frozen with the expression of a dying fish plastered on his face.

* * *

Kikyo walked onto a scene she would have never expected.

Though she did not want to admit but she had always dreamt of seeing Inuyasha's chest, but never in such a manner. She wasn't quite sure if she should laugh like no tomorrow or just well stand there looking stupid.

It was a very hard decision.

See, she _normally_ didn't laugh like a maniac on drugs. In fact she rarely smiled. Her face was just not built that way. But to remain simply stoic during this was… well it didn't seem to do justice to what she believed would be the only time of this… event.

So, after thinking for another second, she made her way towards her favourite hanyou. She closed her eyes briefly as her eyes trailed slowly over his chest. She hadn't expected it to be that built. She cleared her throat as Inuyasha looked at her.

He seemed to be stuck in his position, but still tried to move around to talk to her, "Kikyo! Look I can explain—"

Kikyo shook her head and raised a hand to silence him, "It's alright I understand perfectly."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do." She paused and couldn't help it. She needed to say it, so she did. "I had always assumed you were 'down to earth' Inuyasha, but never quite so literally." As she said it, Inuyasha's face blushed a deep red as he stammered.

Kikyo could no longer hold it in any longer. She tried to cover her giggles with her hand only to cause Inuyasha to struggle in his hold. She soon found herself laughing so hard that she had to lean on a tree.

"Kikyo!" whined out Inuyasha, "Not you too!"

She gasped for air as she clutched her sides. "I-Inuyasha, w-who did this to you?"

Inuyasha mumbled something.

"Sorry, I did not quiet catch that." Kikyo said as she finally was able to calm down, but a large smile was plastered on her face.

"I said that stupid bitch did this to me." He pouted.

"She..." Kikyo blinked twice before another burst of laughter consumed her.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha asked a slight growl escaped his lips.

Kikyo cleared her throat, but looked beyond Inuyasha to see Kagome holding a finger too her lips. She winked and Kikyo understood perfectly.

"What?" he asked a little put out.

Kikyo crouched down, so she was now eye level with the hanyou whose body was partially buried in the earth so his chest was exposed. "Inuyasha what did she do?"

"Shecameuptomesmilingthanfreakingusedherstupidpowertotestherfreakingpowers!" Inuyasha let out in one breath.

"You do realise that I am a miko but not a decipher of codes." Kikyo said patiently, with a small smile.

He let out a deep sigh, as his face blushed slightly, "She caught me by surprise and tried out something she was taught by her teachers."

"Hmm, was it a physical thing or a..." Kikyo glanced up to see the advancing Kagome with a sack of something. "...magical thing?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, trying to remember what had happened. "I'm gonna say that it was magical or a mixture of the both."

"Do you think she magically bound you to the ground or magically pushed you into it?"

"I—" before Inuyasha could finish what he was saying something think and disgusting coloured plopped onto his shoulder. "What the fu—" Soon he found his chest covered in a thick mud. He glared up to see mischievous sapphire eyes, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kikyo's eyes widened and soon she found herself on her butt, laughing her head off.

* * *

Kagome grinned like a cat that had just eaten a canary.

Sesshomaru seemed to have a slight smirk drawn on his face, though his eyes were still impassive.

Kikyo seemed to be humming softly while she twirled an arrow in her fingers.

Inuyasha growled. He was in the river to clean all the mud Kagome had so elegantly thrown on him. It was terrible! First the stupid girl had come to him saying she missed him, and then without a second thought lightly touched his shoulder while saying something, causing him to be _drilled_ into the ground. His arms had been beside his body, embedded in the ground.

She had seemed genuinely surprised, then laughed her head off that Inuyasha was sure—he had greatly wished—that she would die laughing. Unfortunately, she hadn't. His brother seemed to find the whole situation terribly amusing and actually smirked widely. He also made no move to actually help him out of his bind.

Kagome wanted to try another thing, so she slipped the top part of his hakama off his shoulders exposing him upped body completely, and then she had _merrily_ skipped away.

But oh no, that wasn't embarrassing enough, Kikyo _just_ had to walk into the scene. Inuyasha had watched as she had been completely shocked at his state, but even _she _couldn't help but crack up in his situation. She _was_ supposed to be _his_ best friend. But nooo, she had even conspired against him and had helped spread the guck Kagome had thrown on him.

He did kind of like the feel of her hands on his chest, though he had greatly prayed that the ground would open up and eat him whole. Life was just cruel.

Now he was in river, the freezing cold river, as he tried to wash everything away. He was trying to do everything in demon speed, so that he could get out fast. As he finished, he stepped out of the river only to slip on some mud at the bank, falling back first into the river.

"Fuck!" he yelped, as he was dunked into the river. He shut his eyes and counted to ten slowly. "One." He said as he got up.

A strong breeze blew his way, causing him to shiver. _'Two.'_

He glanced over to his... _friends_. _'Three.'_

Kagome-bitch was laughing, not even attempting to hide her amusement._ 'Four._'

Kikyo had looked away, trying to control her laughter. _'Five.'_

And Sesshomaru... he was watching, just smirking widely. _'Six.'_

He finally stepped out of the water, pulled on his hakama in record time. _'Seven.'_

He stood up straighter; he was going to be dignified and elegant. _'Eight.'_

All of a sudden, he noticed a strange peel in front of his feet. He did not recognize the peel. _'Nine.'_

He decided to ignore it taking another step, not realizing his foot slipped on the peel causing his to fall head first into the ground. This time he lost it, cursing really, really loudly.

Yeah, life. So _very_ cruel.

* * *

Kagome just laughed harder, "Oh god, how did he fall for something like that?"

Kikyo tried to control her laughter, "I think it something to do with not thinking properly."

"Really? Does he even know how?"

Kikyo almost snorted a very un-dignified sound—that was very much foreign from her, "Do not be so mean Kagome-san."

Kagome finally calmed down, but a large grin did not leave her face. "I have got to say, he makes this all the more interesting."

"Exactly how did you imbed him into the ground?"

Kagome waved her hand dismissively, "Oh you know a simple _sitting_ technique."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at that, "You sat him?"

Sesshomaru spoke after a very long time of silence, "You bound him."

Kagome blinked, having forgotten Sesshomaru had been there. She then cocked her head to the right as if thinking deeply, "Well... it was passed down to me. Apparently, all demons are associated with animals. I think it's about the lesser demons being animals, or something like that."

Sesshomaru and Kikyo nodded their head, already having heard this.

"So, it's only natural that they would react in the same way as animals—well to some extent."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by the slightest fraction. He had never made that connection before. Their home had always housed dogs, and the way they obeyed only meant. "No." Sesshomaru said firmly.

Kagome smiled innocently, "No... what?"

"You are not allowed to do such things to demons." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"And why is that Great Lord Taisho?"

"To live in harmony, mikos and demons do not cross the thin boundary. We do not mistreat you, and you are not to mistreat us."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, I won't do any of that. I actually hadn't thought it would work." She then looked up at him making firm eye contact. "However, I will not hesitate to do so if I feel mistreated or disrespected."

He did not want to allow that, but his morals told him to agree. "Fine." He said albeit unwillingly.

She grinned widely, "Excellent." She stood up and starting to leave. "You do realize that being Dog-Ears brother, you also will be affected by my s-i-t. You'll probably react differently, but I suppose that's an experiment for another time." She glanced back and gave him a saucy wink before asking Kikyo to accompany her to the shrine.

Sesshomaru watched slightly stunned by her action more so than her words. He watched as they walked away laughing about something to do with Inuyasha's face matching his clothes in color.

Things had definitely taken a turn.

Inuyasha huffed as he came to where he was standing, "That bitch is annoying as hell! I'm gonna kill her!"

Sesshomaru glanced over to where Inuyasha was standing, he sighed. "You should know better."

"She's a _human_ with _too_ much free time!"

"And yet she was able to surprise a hanyou."

"I—she—she's stupid!" Inuyasha said lamely. Realising what he said and not wanting to be made fun he quickly said, "And you like _her!" _

Sesshomaru snorted a sound Inuyasha would have never expected from his older brother. "I merely find the girl unexpectedly interesting. Now, what are you planning on doing?"

"Obviously, taking my revenge on the wench!"

"Immaturity is not becoming."

* * *

"Kikyo I'm telling you the guy is completely clueless." Kagome said as they neared the Shrine. "Look, he's the type of guy that needs to be hit in the face with a shoe before he realises you're asking for his attention."

Kikyo grimaced, "But—"

"Did you not see what he did what that peel?"

"He's just—"

"Dense, clueless, and very thick?" Kagome supplied.

"I do not think that he is... he is merely..." Kikyo ostruggled trying to explain what Inuyasha was.

"He's a boy. And just to tell you, they're _all_ the same." Kagome sighed, "Anyway what's so special about your shrine?"

"It homes the Shiko no Tama."

"Oh... I didn't know it was real. It's always been a myth to me."

Kikyo smiled, "Not many people know of its existence. Only that it will seek the most powerful miko in a dream and ask for their protection."

"It called for you?"

Kikyo nodded with a sad smile, "It did. It is my honor and duty to protect the jewel with my life."

Kagome stayed silent. She made her way slowly to the shrine. "Midoriko sure was an idiot." She mumbled. "You know I've heard a legend about it."

"That is probably the one on how it came to be."

"No." Kagome said shaking her head, "It was the story of how it was destroyed." Noting the confused look on Kikyo's face, Kagome continued. "Apparently, the most powerful miko made a wish, sending it back to where it truly belonged."

"I have never heard of anything like that before."

"I know." Kagome paused, "It might be a made up thing or maybe a prophecy."

Kikyo nodded her head thoughtfully, "Is that so?" She opened the door to the shrine but bumped into something causing her to step back into Kagome. Kagome quickly helped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Kikyo's eyes widened. "It is not letting me in." She said in a perplexed gasp.

"What?"

"I-I... let us go back. Maybe Taisho-san knows why." Kikyo said.

* * *

"You know what Nii-san?" Inuyasha said conversationally. Not that he had a lot of conversations with his older brother, but he did have his moments. And for some reason this was one of those moments.

Sesshomaru merely flicked his eyes over to Inuyasha. "Hn."

"Well, whenever that girl is around something is _always_ bound to go wrong."

"…"

"No really, first she's attacked, then almost dies, yells at you for being—uh... but why the hell does push me into a hole and now this?" Inuyasha ranted fairly calmly.

"…"

"But what I don't understand is: why the hell am I her freaking target?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah… I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but hell either she had practise or she hates me. I haven't done anything to the little witch!"

_'Except call her derogatory names. Really, Inuyasha must you dig yourself a grave?'_ Thought Sesshomaru as he watched for the girl to come.

"Yeah I can tell Kikyo like her, but she's supposed to be my best friend! Why does Kikyo like her?"

_'Maybe because she gives her attention, while you dismiss all her feeling towards you.'_ Though he wasn't quite sure why he was waiting for the girls. Maybe they—well the Higurashi would provide some more entertainment?

"D-do you think that wench is _interested_ in Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes. "Fuck man, that's no good. Kikyo can't be interested in her! She always wanted a family and kids! She can't have kids with a—"

Sesshomaru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, inspecting their ends, "Inuyasha." He _hated_ split ends and was quite caring of his hair.

"She can't have Kikyo! She's _my_ best friend."

This was getting annoying to Sesshomaru so he finally said, "You are jealous of the miko becoming friends with the Higurashi?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It took him a few seconds to close his mouth and open it again to say, "I'm not _jealous._"

Sesshomaru barely resisted the urge to rolls his eyes. "Then why must you feel threatened if the miko has become friends with the Higurashi?"

"I'm not _threatened_."

"I believe it is only her sister and you that she can claim some sort of relationship with."

"I know that." Inuyasha sighed as he swept a hand through his hair, getting it caught in a knot. This caused Sesshomaru to smirk lightly. Frustrated he pulled his hand out, "I-I just… I don't know okay. It's fucking me up. That's all I freaking know."

Sesshomaru was never up to giving advice, especially to his younger brother...unless of course the advice would somehow teach him something in a humiliating way. Unfortunately he did not want to see a Taisho in such a pathetic condition. He offered a piece of rare advice, "Sometimes, forgetting one's pride is the key to a woman's heart."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his voice rose slightly, "Are you _crazy_?!" Sesshomaru merely raised his eyebrow at his tone. Inuyasha sputtered out, "N-not that you're c-crazy or anything." He sighed heavily. "I don't want the key to her damn heart. I want to see her happy, but fuck... _I_ want to be the one making her happy."

Sesshomaru had a very, very strong urge to call him whipped. He didn't know how he resisted it. Maybe it was because all of a sudden the girls had appeared and began to walk towards them.

"Hey guys, do you think you can help us with the shrine? There seems to be something wrong with the entrance." Kagome explained as they stopped a few feet away.

Kikyo nodded, "It seems that it is blocking our entry." She seemed confused as her forehead crinkled slightly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a brief look. This was very important. The Taisho clan had vowed to make sure the stone was kept safe and out of dangerous hands. They both nodded and quickly followed the girls to the shrine site.

Kagome stood in front of the shrine with the door wide open. Inside you could see the stone shining in the dark room. "It just won't let us enter."

To demonstrate, Kikyo tried to pass her hand through only to have it rebound. "See. It does not make any sense."

Kagome nodded and continued to stand in front of the entry as if guarding it.

Sesshomaru racked through his memory of shields and boundaries trying to figure out a way of what and why it was blocked. "Has anyone been here?"

"No. Kikyo even set up some sensory parchment to see if anyone would drop by." Inuyasha spoke explaining, "The only one who has been in the shrine has only been Kikyo." He looked towards her for confirmation. She nodded her head.

Sesshomaru moved towards it, trying to see if it would accept his entry. He moved his right hand forward, knowing full well that the pure magic was going to burn him. His long, elegant finger dipped into the field, causing Kikyo and Inuyasha to hold their breath.

His forehead, _'this was not supposed to happen.' _ He continued to move his hand through the field.

"STOP!" shrieked Kagome. Sesshomaru's hand stilled as his eyes fell to the girl. He was taken back to see her panting hard, clutching her right hand in pain while in crouching position. Her voice cracked, "...Stop it..." Her eyes held the tears back, her normal sapphire blue a dark navy laced with agony.

His eyes widened and his heart... his heart clenched painfully. Within a blink he was by her crouching form inspecting her hand. She didn't fight him taking her hand. In fact, he was a little surprised to note that she felt relief.

He couldn't hold back the furrow of his eyebrows or the concern that ripped through him. He looked back and noticed that the same finger of his that was going through the field was slightly burned. The flesh was bristled and cracked, bleeding profusely.

They were the same signs of a demon touching a pure magic field.

_'Were these the repercussions of sharing his blood with her?'_

He looked back at his finger. It was still the same. His skin was still the same healthy colour and texture. He swallowed thickly. _'Why?'_ He didn't know. Strong emotions were coursing through his body. His youkai was almost howling within him.

He barely pained mind to Inuyasha and Kikyo. To him, he only saw the tortured skin of the girl. He felt the need to reassure her that everything would be alright. He need to tell her that the finger wouldn't mare her in any way.

He warped his other hand around the girl's finger. He felt it burned slightly to his flesh but didn't let go as he noticed the immediate relief that flew into the girl. Her body relaxed under his touch, her breathing evened and she took a slowly long breath.

"I... Thank you." She said softly. He looked towards her face to see her bright blue eyes that were no longer full of pain, but had almost regained their normal sapphire color.

He seemed to release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He nodded, he then helped her stand, though he was unsure whether or not to let go of her hand.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kikyo asked, as she moved closer to Kagome. Kagome smiled as if she hadn't just experienced an agonizing pain.

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome to see the miko's face etched in deep concern, while Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed as if trying to process everything and coming up with reasons. Inuyasha was actually fairly intelligent when he put his mind to it.

His eyes darted, meeting with Sesshomaru, asking if it really was a purifying burn. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly. Inuyasha nodded and continued to think through the possibilities.

"Don't worry Kikyo. Nothing's wrong." She looked towards the entrance. "You know... I think I get what's happening here."

Everyone's eyes snapped his right, where Kagome stood. "You do?" asked Inuyasha slowly.

"I _think_ I do." Kagome said, "It's like this. I think that somehow what Taisho should have felt was transferred to me. Maybe because of the blood he gave me to heal me... at least that was what I thought until I realised something. The jewel, it's calling me to come to it."

They regarded her carefully. Sesshomaru pulled her hand up, causing her to shift her attention to their hands. He slowly parted his fingers from her small hand, both curious to see what would be revealed. Sesshomaru removed his hand to see that both their hands were the same. There wasn't even a slightest indication to the burn.

"What do you mean it was calling you?" Inuyasha asked.

She swallowed. "I'm not sure. All I know that it's pulling me towards it and it's telling me that it can only be me." She licked her lips slowly. "I think that's why I was burned when Taisho was supposed to be. It was warning me. Telling me that it can't be anyone else but me."

"Then why didn't it affect you with me?" Kikyo asked softly.

"I...I think because you're not connected to me." She shook her head, "I think that his blood," She gestured towards Sesshomaru, "has something to do with it."

"Go through it." Sesshomaru finally spoke. Kagome looked up and met her nervous eyes with Sesshomaru's calm eyes. They seemed to reassure her of something.

Kagome nodded and made her way to the shield. She smiled back at everyone as if reassuring them. Sesshomaru was conflicted. He wanted her to go through, and yet he didn't. He didn't know of how he would react if she got hurt again.

She stepped inside, causing a pink glow to flow through the shrine. She released a breath when nothing stung her. She reached towards the jewel, and a blinding light came through, successfully blinding the three waiting tensely outside.

_

* * *

Chosen_

**

* * *

Questions and Answers:**

**1. ****Are Naraku, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga and other main characters in this?**

Yes, not sure, no, no, yes, yes and will decide along with the story.

**2. ****Length?**

Long. Let me tell you, I've already thought up the basic plot and outline of the story. I want to include a few characters and a few scenes. To do that, I'm assuming that the story will go to thirty or maybe fifty? I love to write, but wow... that would be rather long**.**

**3. ****Rating?**

Yeah, I'm not sure if you noticed... but Inuyasha swears a lot! Should I change the rating to M?

**4. ****Lemon, lime or citrus?**

Okay, I can add a few scenes that I've already though up. But really, I don't need to in order to help along with the story by just implying. But in all honesty I want you guys to decide, we'll have a vote open until Chapter 10. I will go through with whatever you guys vote.


	9. Chapter 9: Four Forces we Bind

**They were to be Mated**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Author's Notes:** As you may have noticed, the rating of this story has been changed to M for Mature due to language. Please read at your own discretion.

**Last Time: **

"Go through it." Sesshomaru finally spoke. Kagome looked up and met her nervous eyes with Sesshomaru's calm eyes. They seemed to reassure her of something.

Kagome nodded and made her way to the shield. She smiled back at everyone as if reassuring them. Sesshomaru was conflicted. He wanted her to go through, and yet he didn't. He didn't know of how he would react if she got hurt again.

She stepped inside, causing a pink glow to flow through the shrine. She released a breath when nothing stung her. She reached towards the jewel, and a blinding light came through, successfully blinding the three waiting tensely outside.

_Chosen_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:** Four Forces we Bind

**

* * *

**

Izayoi sat silently in front of her water bowl. Her eyes narrowed in deep concentration as she watched the water.

Technically, she didn't even need the thing. Her visions came at random burst, but the bowl allowed her to see what she had seen. She was able to find details in her visions and was even able to show them to her mate.

"I came as soon as I felt your anxiety." Touga said as he ran into the room, looking at his mate in worry. "Is everything alright?"

Izayoi's eyes never left the water. "It is something that involves our children and their mates, more so than us."

Touga's eyes widened his throat constricted, yet his voice still remained full of authority "What is happening mate?"

She closed her eyes painfully as tears streamed down, "A war is beginning."

Touga's face hardened. He quickly made his way to his mate and placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "When?"

Izayoi opened her eyes and gave a painfully sad smile as she recited softly. The water swirling to show a girl's hand frozen centimetres away from the Shikon no Tama.

_Here they come, in a symphony._

_Colours: White, blue, red, and green._

_We see to thee._

_Power: Wind, water, fire, and earth._

_We call to thee._

_Let it be known they no longer run._

_They no longer shun._

_Embrace thee the words of the Gods._

_Embrace thee the odds._

_Earth support and strength is thy name._

_Water hold strong, may your hands and words heal all._

_Fire, do not destroy, for thy name is rebirth._

_Wind guide thee; show thee that there is a world to live for._

_Be free thy symphony, for a war has begun._

**

* * *

**

Kagome's fingers had not touched the jewel, and yet her heart was hammed loudly with the words. Her head turned slowly towards her friends. Yes, they were her friends a voice said in her head. She didn't know them really well, but she didn't need to.

Bbbump.

Her eyes searched for the gold irises, reaching them she knew he had heard it to. They were uncharacteristically wide. _'Why?'_ Her mind said. _'No... you shouldn't have heard anything.'_

Bbbump. Bbbump.

She didn't want to move her eyes away from his, but knew she had to. Her eyes slowly moved to another pair of a more yellow-ish shade of gold. They held such surprise and shock that it nearly forced her to tell him it was okay. _'But was it? Was it all okay?'_

Bbbump. Bbbump. Bbbump.

_'Please'. _Her mind begged. _'Please be normal Kikyo. Please say it's my imagination. Please...'_ But when her eyes met Kikyo's she knew that it wasn't her imagination.

Bbbump. Bbbump. Bbbump. _Bbbump. _

Her body felt weak. She could feel the burden of the words already encompass her. She didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do?

"Kagome."

Her name. She turned her distraught eyes to the source that said her name. The gold eyes were no longer wide; instead they were full of understanding and firm resolution.

"Kagome." There was her name again. "Take the jewel and return to us." The voice said.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's emotions radiating from her. He knew that a demon had the ability to identify the scent and match the emotion. And yet, he had actually _felt_ what she was feeling. This was too much. Sharing blood did not do so much.

He wanted to think about explanations, but couldn't. Right now she needed him. As strange as it was, she was feeling lost and a burden on her, somehow, restricting her movements. He didn't know what possessed him to say Higurashi's name.

But it had felt right.

He gently, but firmly told her to get the jewel and come back. He however, had not expected her reaction to be of comprehension and understanding. He didn't actually expect her to feel comfort at his words... after all they were meaningless. Or so he had thought.

She seemed to feel determined as her fingers grabbed the jewel. Her figure glowed purely of the pink hue that surrounded the jewel. He watched in barely contained shock as the jewel dissolved into her heart. Her body began to fall and before he had even thought of the act, he had her securely in his arms.

He raised his eyes to see the startled and confusion expression on his half-brother. But when he moved to the miko, there was preeminent relief and then a sad look took over.

"Will she be alright?" Kikyo asked softly.

Inuyasha seemed to relax slightly, but his shoulders were still tense, "Let her rest. But we all need to talk."

"The shrine no longer has a boundary or anything protecting it. We stay here until she wakes." Sesshomaru said as he crouched down to lay Kagome down. Laying her down gently, he moved so they were a foot apart and sat down.

Inuyasha and Kikyo followed suit, leaning back against the wooden walls of the shrine. Silence enveloped them.

Not one of them wanted to start to explain what they saw and heard.

**

* * *

**

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Are you serious? You learned how to do this when you were four."

"Well, if you're so good, _you_ do it!"

"Why would I subject myself to do something for my _younger_ brother?"

"Will you let that go? They were _ten _minutes!"

"Regardless, I am the elder sibling."

"Oh no, you're not the elder sibling, more like the elder pain in the ass. I can't believe I share the same face as you."

"You mean my devilish good looks and handsome hair?"

"That's it! When we get home, I'm getting a haircut and _dying_ my hair!"

The elder of the two brothers laughed heartily, "You do that."

**

* * *

**

Kagome tried to blink her eyes open, though it seemed she couldn't.

Things were _definitely_ not going as planned. She had planned to go backpacking through Europe with her friends as a grand camping trip. Only she ended up five hundred or so years in the past.

She had planned on finally getting back at Hojo for asking her out, only now he was nowhere close to her. Wait, actually that was good thing. Huh... who'd a-thought? Now things were getting a little complicated.

Seriously, first off she's attacked. She meets the most beautiful man living only to turn out to be a demon, which by the way was totally unreal. Like seriously, demons? Just three days ago—well she thought it was three days ago, but she was pretty sure she had passed out so it may be more—she was complaining and telling Souta to never, ever listen to a thing her grandpa said. And now?

Where was a gun when you need one?

Really, now here she was. Not only was she in a world where demons—and probably dragons, witches, faeries and other supernatural creatures roamed—there was a war beginning. Honestly, a freaking war! Now she was going to die young in the most gruesome way. Impaled to a tree, head chopped off, and have her heart eaten _raw_... you know all the gory stuff that she tried to avoid.

There must be some stupid ass deity up there laughing his ass off at her.

She was going to find the sorry bastard and beat him to a bloody pulp as soon as she got the chance. Being in this world really hadn't given her peace. It had given her something she hadn't expected though.

She had actually been surprised when she discovered it that she didn't have to hold herself back. She didn't like how she used to hide that she was able to fight well or that she was a fair bit intelligent and not the average student she made herself out to be. Why had she done that?

She didn't want unnecessary attention, especially after her father's death. But here no one knew her. She could be who she wanted to be. And if a prophecy had just landed it's heavy feet on her shoulder, she would do it. She could accomplish it.

All she needed to know if _they_ were going to be with her. Actually, she _knew_ they were. That just allowed her some calm and time to think rationally.

Again she blinked, and slowly opened her eyes. She noted that Kikyo's brown were looking at her in concern. "Wow guys, talk about crazy, huh?"

Kikyo smiled in defeat, "Are you alright Kagome-san?"

Kagome sat up and found that it was easily accomplished. Pleased with herself she grinned up at Kikyo, "Never better. You know, I should get used to all this weird magic mojo by now." She noticed Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow at the odd word. "Mojo is well… another word for stuff."

"Are you sure? You were..."

Kagome sighed softly, "Yes, I'm okay. I think we all—" she paused as she looked around to see Inuyasha sitting rather tensed beside Kikyo and Sesshomaru as he watched her carefully. "—need to talk about what happened."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "Did you remember what was said?"

"I do." Kagome nodded, "It spoke of the four powers, and I'm actually assuming these are elementals, are coming out from their hibernation or something because a war is beginning."

"Yes, the four powers are the elementals. Legend has it that they are free spirits and travel around the world guiding heroes from time to time but nothing more." Kikyo paused, "If this prophecy is stating that they are returning and will be helping... this could be a very catastrophic war."

"Which, by the way, is freaking odd considering there hasn't been talk of anything like that in the demon circles or in the human ones." Inuyasha relayed.

"Colours must be significant in some way. I think that the prophecy linked white to wind, red to fire, blue to water and green to earth. Maybe, like an aura of something?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to have to watch out. This will be one bitch of a thing."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo scolded, "The colours may be aura colours… for example a light rose colour is for pure auras, while a sickening purple for evil and dark auras. Maybe we are to find these spirits with the help of these colours?"

"What I don't understand is that the Gods are all in on this one." Kagome huffed, "It's odd. Really, as if they knew all along I was going to come here—I think that's what triggered this!" Kagome's eyes widened with understanding. "This is my entire fault."

"It is not Kagome-san." Kikyo replied sternly, "You will not degrade yourself in thinking so. It is all a pre-destined fate. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Kikyo's right. You didn't have any control over that." Inuyasha added, though he looked away. "The elementals… I think that each of them will be helping us by the request of the Gods or something."

Kagome nodded her head slowly, still trying to see reason with it not being her fault. "You do realise that war is a serious thing. People die in war… families are torn and you have to bury your own blood. War isn't… it shouldn't be something that you—I just. Look… I have seen what war can do to nations, be it demon or human… the end result is always the same. Destruction and loss."

Sesshomaru nodded, "War is not something many desire. It would be best if we traveled to speak with Mother and Father." He paused and then added, "Speaking with the twins might helps as well."

Kagome looked at them blankly, "Who are the twins?"

Sesshomaru lips twitched slightly. "The twins are in charge of our information network. They have contacts all over the country relaying bits and pieces of information to us. In fact, I would not hold it past them to know how and why Inuyasha has stayed for so long. Or as to why I am here."

Kikyo smiled, "Yes, I have heard that the West's spy network is the best of the best."

"Guess it's settled then."

Kagome nodded, "To the castle tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

Kikyo woke to a peculiar scent. It wasn't a disgusting or a notoriously sweet scent. More of an odd scent of food flavour. She was naturally an early riser, but today found herself to be the last one to wake.

She took the scene in front of her in slight amusement. Inuyasha sat back, leaning on a wall while eating noodles of some sort from a strange looking bowl. Sesshomaru seemed to be sniffing the said bowl trying to figure out what it was, while Kagome was rolling her eyes.

Kagome's eyes drifted over to Kikyo. "Good morning."

Kikyo smiled and softly replied, "To you as well."

"Kikyo! You _have_ got to try this! It is fu—fantastically awesome!" Inuyasha gushed, stopping in between when Kikyo gave him a look. "It's like the best da—darn thing I have _ever_ tasted!"

"What is it?" Kikyo was not used to such an exuberant Inuyasha so early in the morning.

Inuyasha blinked not knowing what it was called and turned over to Kagome. Kagome shook her head slightly, "Ramen. It's umm... basically its noodles in a soup mixture." Kagome then narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, "It may not be the healthiest thing, and I know it doesn't have any meat but it does help that it is food."

"It's the best!" Inuyasha added cheerfully.

Kikyo blinked, Inuyasha was hardly ever so… cheerful. She didn't know exactly how to react. She watched him slurp a few noodles, before blushing and realising that she was staring. She turned away to note that Kagome had gotten Sesshomaru to try the food.

From what Kikyo could tell he wasn't complaining, but he wasn't complimenting it either. Kagome was shaking her head at him but still seemed pleased. "Kagome-san?"

She turned to look towards Kikyo, "Hmm?"

"Would you mind accompanying me?" Kikyo asked softly. She actually wished to speak with Kagome on how she was dealing with everything.

Kagome smiled in understanding, "Absolutely, I wanted to clean up and I was actually going to ask you where you bathe since you are familiar to this area."

Kikyo nodded and stood up making her way out of the shrine. "Inuyasha please do try to leave food for the rest."

"Oh don't worry about that Kikyo, I'll make sure he'll have hell to pay if he doesn't." Kagome said loudly while pulling a smaller bag from her yellow one. She gave Inuyasha a quick glare and silently dared Sesshomaru to do the same only to receive a raised elegant silver eyebrow.

Kikyo and Kagome exited. Kikyo watched Kagome carefully, "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "You know… I was educated as a child." Kikyo was very surprised a woman could have an education. "I was taught and shown the consequences of a war. I have never in my life thought I would be here."

"What do you mean?"

"I never expected to be here. I was told that I was adopted before my unexpected arrival. I was given this sword—which had always been a family treasure to ensure my safety." Kagome continued. "This whole world is basically new to me Kikyo. As for the war… I've seen how badly people are affected. I didn't know that demons existed but I'm sure they suffered just as much if not more."

Kikyo knew this well. After all she had lost her parents to a civil war eight years ago. "You still did not answer my question Kagome-san.

"Question?"

"You mentioned how this place is so different than yours, it is only natural I ask how you have been coping with the change."

"_Oh._" Kagome smiled, "Sorry, I got kind of spacey for a sec. Umm... I guess it's a lot to take in... But I'm managing so far. Only, I guess I miss my family and well it _is _a huge change but I'm going to make the best of it."

Kikyo stopped as they came by the same lake Inuyasha had washed on the previous day. Kikyo began to wash her face, her hands and then she pulled the ribbon free from her hair.

"Wow Kikyo, you have beautiful hair." Kagome said smiling. Kikyo looked startled. "Hey, that's not fair Kikyo! You do have beautiful hair and you _are_ a strong and powerful miko... you probably don't believe that since that stupid thing is inside me now. But I think it's only in here—" Kagome motioned to her heart, "—because I'm the carrier until we get it where it wants to be. I would be very grateful if you continued your duty to protect the stone, disregarding what it may do to me."

Kikyo stopped mid-motion of dipping her hands in the cold water. Yes, she realised... Kagome was a lot stronger than she let on.

* * *

Inuyasha nosily slurped the last of his ramen, looking at the bottom of the plastic carton with despair. Why did it end? Couldn't it have gone forever? He could swim in the delicious soup with the perfect texture and shape of noodles. He was more than half tempted to lick the carton clean.

He was in love.

Yes, he could only describe this feeling as love. He glanced over to his older brother eating the heavenly food elegantly and slowly.

Inuyasha swallowed slowly. Would Sesshomaru mind if he ate the rest? It wasn't like Sesshomaru had wanted to eat it in the first place. So... if Inuyasha ate the rest of his share, he would be...helping him out. And that's what brothers did for one another. Help out.

Yeah. He wanted to help his older brother. It was only respectful to take something from him if Sesshomaru didn't like it.

Inuyasha cleared his throat lightly, "Ne... Nii-san?" Sesshomaru looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes. "I know you don't like this... uhh food. If you didn't want it, I can dispose it for you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, "Is that so."

Inuyasha nodded vigorously, "It's only uhh— a brotherly thing to do."

"The answer's no, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, returning to eating his ramen.

"But you don't like it Nii-san." Inuyasha insisted. Seeing that Sesshomaru had not stopped eating, but continued with a slight more determination. "Nii-san. Come on."

Sesshomaru actually turned away from Inuyasha and continued to eat. "No."

Inuyasha knew what was happening. He shouldn't have made it so obvious. He cursed himself silently. He knew that ever since he was young, if he wanted something from Sesshomaru he would have better luck making an absolute idiot of himself before even getting a glimpse of what he wanted.

He needed a new tactic.

He assessed the area and noted that his older brother was about seven feet away from him. His brother's demon sword was within reaching distance, but at the same time he would not be able to use it. After all, he would not want to drop the ramen cup. Inuyasha had made up his mind.

He lunged at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had gotten up so quickly that all Inuyasha got was his face introduced to the wood floor of the shrine. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha from his standing position while, eating the ramen without making the 'slurp-y' sound or getting any of the broth on his face.

"You don't even like it!"

"I do not recall saying that."

Not to be out done, Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and lunged again at him. Sesshomaru's brought his foot up, setting it hard on Inuyasha's shoulder causing him to topple over.

Inuyasha said getting up quickly. As he tried again, only Sesshomaru quickly drank the broth and finished his noodles, showing the bottom of the carton to Inuyasha with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"Wow Dog-Ears, you really are a mutt."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to see that Kikyo and Kagome had returned. Kikyo had been watching, Inuyasha could see that she was looking at him in the most confused manner. Kagome was clucking her tongue, while shaking her head.

"I'm not a mutt wench!"

They both stepped inside. Kagome gave Kikyo something wrapped. Inuyasha watched, but noted it was not ramen. "Here you can eat this while we're moving." Kagome said with a smile. "If you're all done we should head off so we can make the best of today." She picked up some of her things that she had left behind. "Come on, Mutt-boy let's go."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru walked out with Kikyo and lastly following him. He felt pissed. Who was she to order him around. "Screw off."

"Make me." She retaliated without another thought.

"Wench."

"Mutt."

**

* * *

**

_Four Force we Bind_

**

* * *

**

**Questions and Answers:**

**1. Kikyo and Kagome with the Shikon no Tama?**

Umm... well I hope I was able to make it clear from the start that Kikyo doesn't really well... she thought of it more as a responsibility and duty rather than an item to make her feel strong and powerful.

**2. Castle? **

All in good time.

**3. The Higurashi Twins?**

Oh, I love them! I have so much planned for them. They're going to come in soon I think. I just hope that no one hates how I gave Kagome older twin brothers.

**Author's Note: **Please I could really use your guys opinion on this twist. So please, please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: To the Castle!

**They were to be Mated**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Dedication:** Kagome Lady of Darkness. Congrats for being my 100th reviewer!!!! Gives a bishie basket.

**Last Time: **

They both stepped inside. Kagome gave Kikyo something wrapped. Inuyasha watched, but noted it was not ramen. "Here you can eat this while we're moving." Kagome said with a smile. "If you're all done we should head off so we can make the best of today." She picked up some of her things that she had left behind. "Come on, Mutt-boy let's go."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru walked out with Kikyo and lastly following him. He felt pissed. Who was she to order him around? "Screw off."

"Make me." She retaliated without another thought.

"Wench."

"Mutt."

_Four Forces We Bind_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:** To the Castle!

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing!"

"Really? Because honestly I don't see how this will help."

"That's because you don't look underneath the underneath.1"

"Maybe it's because you don't need to."

"Watch, it'll work, believe it! 1"

Kagome's left eye twitched. Was it just her or was this conversation a lot like a manga her little brother was obsessed with? But that had to be impossible. That was over... five or so many hundreds of years ago. And yet, here she was listening to the same damn thing that the little boys thought was _the_ phrase of the century.

She wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it all. Should she smack Inuyasha over the head and ask him never to repeat that phrase ever again? Or just turn around and pretend she never heard that accursed phrase? Maybe she should get Sesshomaru here and torture Inuyasha to nothing but his cute little ears? Oh wait, _she_ could do that to him personally.

Though, right now that wasn't exactly an option anyway.

"Dog-ears, don't say stupid things."

After all, she was stuck to a freaking tree with Inuyasha helping her. Yes, she knew it was quiet impossible to get stuck to a tree. Really she did know. But for some odd reason, she could not fathom, the _tree_ had wound around her with its branches and roots and held her to his side.

She did realize she had given the tree a gender, it just made this whole thing a little more comforting to hear that a _creature_ got to her instead of a bunch of supposedly immobile, rigid plant cells that should _not_ be able to do anything.

Oh, and get this. _Only_ she had been captured, but for some reason her tai-youkai, hanyou and miko companions could not get her free or warn her of the danger.

Pathetic really.

Kikyo had tried but it only seemed to make 'him' worse, and caused 'him' to wrap more around Kagome more tightly, as if Kikyo's purity was causing 'him' to grow larger and stronger. Kikyo then said that she would go and get some water, as this might cause the tree to stop and divert 'his' attention to water and for anyone who maybe thirsty in their group.

Kagome was pretty sure that Kikyo was going to get water as an excuse to laugh her cute little head off.

The stupid demon Taisho hadn't even bothered to try and help, instead he stood a few feet back watching with an impassive face. But she knew the truth. Inside that demon was rolling in dirt full of so much glee that he couldn't help keep that fact out of his eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that those emotions were rolling off him to her in such waves?

But what really ticked her off, was that he had simply jumped into the tree he was closest to, and relaxed into it watching this scene play out. What the hell was that demon playing at? Who knew, but she knew that once she was free, that tai-youkai was going to be a dead man walking.

That left Dog-Ears.

Enough said. Well... no she wasn't that harsh on the hanyou. Actually, she was quite a bit thankful to the guy. He was fairly nice and sweet _when_ he wanted to be.

Like for instance, right now. The little puppy was trying to help her out of her... err predicament by slashing away at the tree growth. He was being very adamant about getting her out before Kikyo returned with some drinking water. Kagome would even go far and say that she though he was being very cute, and after this was over she would give him a friendly hug.

One that did not have any evil or sadistic feelings behind it.

Inuyasha used his inhuman strength to pull away the enveloping branches away from Kagome. "Almost got! Believe it! 1" He exclaimed.

Her eye twitched again. Then again, maybe not.

* * *

Kikyo broke out into a large grin.

Her life had taken a turn for the better. Her new friend Kagome was indeed a very entertaining person, whose presence ensured that there would never be a dull moment. She was smiling more, she knew. Before it had only been around Inuyasha, but now?

Kikyo was finding it hard _not_ to smile.

She was enjoying the little happiness. After all, why shouldn't she? A war was going to begin soon. That reminded her; she needed to get her younger sister Kaeda to some sort of safe-hold until it was for certain that the war was over.

That brought a grim smile on her face. She needed to speak with everyone and ask for a small detour. She made her way back to her friends slowly.

"Just die!" Inuyasha roared out.

"God damn it! This isn't working!"

Kikyo blinked; well the situation had definitely changed. She quickly dropped the canteen of water to the ground, and pulled out her bow and an arrow in record time. She paused. What was she supposed to be aiming at?

It seemed that the tree had decided to take a violent turn, as it began to attack Inuyasha and pull Kagome up into its canopy.

Kagome's eyes travelled to where Kikyo was standing, "Oh thank god! Kikyo help me!" Relief was quite evident in her eyes.

"What happened?" was all she could say as she quickly sent a binding arrow directed at one of the tree limbs. The arrow pulled the limb back, pinning it effectively into the ground behind it.

Inuyasha's grabbed Kagome, and with a powerful tug, pulled her free. The force of the pull sent both of them back into another tree. Before any collisions could occur, Kagome rolled out, and flipped onto her feet before hitting the tree, while Inuyasha leapt out of the way.

Kikyo sent another arrow directly into the center of the wildly flaying tree. They watched as the tree shuddered and stiffened, finally becoming immobile. With practise ease, she put her bow away. She turned, her eyes narrowing at Inuyasha.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Inuyasha said defensively. "I swear!"

Kagome just rushed over to Kikyo and pulled her into a bear hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled away and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "I love you soooooo much!"

Inuyasha actually gasped loudly, before grabbing Kikyo and shielding her. "Don't corrupt her!"

"She saved my life, you incompetent idiot!"

"She's not interested in you wench!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "You think...?" She let out an incredulous laugh, "No thank you, Kikyo's beautiful but I'm interested in men, _m-e-n_. And besides, it's not something _you_ should worry about." Kagome's eyes gave him a knowing smirk, "After all you are just the _best friend_."

"Why the hell are you saying that so condescendingly?"

"Who knew that you would know such a big word?"

"Get over it!"

"Why don't you!"

"You're impossible!"

"You're worse!"

"Wench!"

"Mutt!"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OWW!" the two yelped together as they soon found their ears in Kikyo's capable hand.

"Enough." Kikyo said raising her voice, "You two are behaving like children." Her fingers held their ears, as she calmly looked at Sesshomaru, "Shall we, Sesshomaru-san?"

Sesshomaru gracefully jumped down from the branch and gave her a nod. Kikyo gave a small twist then let their ears go. Inuyasha was slightly embarrassed, but kept a safe distance of three feet away from his best friend.

"Damn Kikyo, my ear _still_ hurts." Kagome complained as she held her ear safely away from Kikyo's firm hands.

"It was not so hard." Kikyo may have rolled her eyes at Kagome's dramatics. "Do not root your problem onto me, Kagome-san."

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped her face become red with embarrassment.

"What?"

"Please don't!"

"Kagome-san you should learn to _leaf_ with things." Kikyo replied with an odd twitch to her lips as Kagome groaned.

* * *

Touga had learned over the years that the two children he had taken under his wing those eighteen or so years ago may have been the devil's children. Usually, the brothers argued over the simplest of things, and yet when the two worked together they were unbeatable—even to some powerful demons. However, when they were off duty... they wrecked more havoc than several pregnant youkai women in a small room.

Touga sat in his study, warily watching his spymasters. They had just returned only a few minutes ago but seemed to be delaying in giving their report, as per usual. Only today, they seemed... a bit excited. That was another sign, it either meant they had something planned that would have nearly every resident in the castle chasing them, or they knew something for a decent amount of blackmail.

The two men that sat comfortably in front of him were the exact copies of their father. They each had black hair that kissed their shoulders, their eyes were an onyx that left people questioning on what they were truly thinking. Their body were well toned and held several tattoos they seemed so fond of.

Looking from the physical point of view, one could never tell them apart. Not right away, it had taken Touga several years to finally be able to distinguish between the two. By their scent, sadly enough it had been his lovely human mate that had pointed that out to him.

"Well Touga-sama, you will be pleased to hear that our lands are doing well." Hiroyuki began. He was the older of the two brothers.

Hideaki twitched, and smacked his older brother on the head, "Don't start and end with the same word."

Touga sighed, maybe the prophecy had all been a hoax? But he knew better than to doubt any of his mate's visions. "Are you sure there haven't been any signs of any sort of rebellion?"

"Not in the west." Hideaki paused. "However..."

"...There may be something brewing with the hanyou and lesser youkai."

"They seem unsettled... as if waiting."

"When questioned, we found nothing, only that they were _just feeling_ it." Hiroyuki finished.

Yes, another one of their strange habits of finishing each other's sentences. "Keep watch, Izayoi... she had a vision recently that was most unsettling." Touga sighed, "Now... do I want to know why the two of seem excited?"

Hiroyuki grinned widely, "Well... if you must know, there has been a large magical burst at the end of Inuyasha's forest."

"It seems that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to have to work together." Hideaki continued.

"The magical burst or whatever it is, it's huge and life changing."

"It feels like a legend is beginning."

"Only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't the main characters of it."

"They already are somewhat of a legend..."

"But this legend will be about all things holy and pure."

Then together they said, "We can feel it in our souls!"

Touga sighed, slightly overwhelmed... maybe they were Seers as well? "Explain."

Hideaki started, "It is weird Touga-sama... I don't think that anyone felt the magical burst or thousands of youkai and humans would have been asking about it. In fact, the only reason we felt is probably because we have such a strong entity to pure magic."

"Another thing was that our swords chimed at the same time, as if something was calling to them."

"It almost makes me wonder... if our baby sister is alive." Hideaki said softly gazing outside the main window in the study. Hiroyuki nodded solemnly beside his brother.

* * *

The group of four had finally begun to continue on their journey. Kagome still had the most difficult time getting up at such an 'ungodly hour' for the second day that she was barely functional. The 'ungodly hour' was just before sunrise. And that in her opinion was like asking the sun to rise from the West instead of East.

When she reminded her companions of this, Kikyo would begin on those tree jokes for at least an hour. Until of course, Kagome threatened her that she would let something slip about a dense idiot.

That had shut Kikyo faster than a two year old given a lollipop. Anyway, Kikyo had taken over making breakfast in the morning, while Kagome took lunch and the two worked together on dinner. This had become a very routine thing. The only real issue in the problem was Inuyasha's insistent complaining whenever Kagome cooked.

Apparently, Kagome _always_ gave him a smaller cup of ramen then everyone else. Even when she proved to him that they were all the same size. Kagome couldn't help but notice her own little brother in Inuyasha's position complaining about the same thing. Kagome had actually gasped out when she realised this. When asked what was wrong, Kagome would shake her head and claim that the old man had really hit her too hard that one time.

On the second day, they were sitting around the fire, and oddly enough the night was colder than usual for summer. They were crowded around the fire, in an attempt to stay warm. Well... technically only Kagome and Inuyasha were since both Kikyo and Sesshomaru did not find the weather to be that cold.

Though Kagome and Inuyasha both agreed that Sesshomaru had an icicle around his heart, therefore it inhibited him from feeling the cold. And Kikyo? Well... she was just plain weird, _especially_ with all those corny jokes.

They had just finished eating the last meal for the day. Kikyo was meticulously cleaning her bow staff and counting her arrows. Sesshomaru seemed to be sleeping. Inuyasha knew better though. Kagome was humming 'the song that doesn't end', while Inuyasha was sprawled on the ground very close to the fire.

Everyone paused in what they were doing as an odd scent came around their camp site. They scrunched their noses. It smelled like singed hair.

Kikyo gasped loudly and pointed, "Inuyasha!"

He shot to his feet at attention, "What?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the direction of Kikyo's finger to see that a small flicker of fire was slowly making its way up Inuyasha tresses. Kagome's jaw dropped open. Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether to smirk at his brother or cock his head to the side in wonder of how the flame had reached Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha grabbed his hair, his eyes widened comically. He started to blow on his hair hoping to abate the flame.

"Stop! Drop! And Roll!" Kagome quickly said. "Stop, drop and roll!"

"What?!" Inuyasha all but yelled, "How the hell is that going to help?"

"Your hair!" Kikyo gasped, "Your long, silver hair!"

Kagome motioned with her hands, "Stop." She then pushed her hands down, towards the ground, "Drop." Then twirling her hands in circles, she said "Roll."

The flame was tickling away his hair, until Sesshomaru quickly took a canteen of water, opened it and threw its contents all over Inuyasha. Then, he promptly got up and sat down leisurely on a tree and muttered a quick good night.

Inuyasha flicked wet hair away from his face. Well, at least now his hair wasn't burning.

* * *

"It's a stream! You can tell by its size!"

"Please, it's freshwater. It'll probably end up by the ocean and therefore a river."

"Not all rivers' end up towards the ocean. It's too small to be a river, not to mention it's hardly deep enough."

"Inuyasha, it's a river."

"Stream."

"River."

"Stream."

"Stream."

"Riv—aww crap!" Inuyasha groaned having been caught, "That's cheating!"

"Is not."

"It too."

"Not."

"Is."

"Would the two of you just be quiet?" Kikyo finally said exasperated, giving them a slight glare.

The third day found them walking by a small river or stream. It was still an ongoing argument between Kagome and Inuyasha at this point. They side stepped away from Kikyo, making sure to keep their ears away and continued their argument in hushed tones.

What they failed to realise was that Sesshomaru was an Inu-youkai and more importantly a Taiyoukai. He had no problem at hearing their 'hushed voices' and found their little 'debate' to be utterly ridiculous and annoying. Now what was he supposed to do? He could easily push them into the river—yes privately Sesshomaru did agree with Kagome on it being a river, though he would never admit it—but after thinking about it for a good three minutes, he concluded that they would just complain more.

Maybe he could separate them? That would work... though _he_ would have to get stuck with one of them, and would that be worth it to stop their constant babble? But maybe he could be alone with the Higurashi? That would allow him to ask her several questions, though there would be a chance of Inuyasha hearing it. And, he felt like that needed to be avoided.

He could already tell that Kagome was unconsciously a tight lipped girl about things that truly mattered, just as he was. But in truth he was very curious about her. She was from a different time period, how far from the future was she? Was that not impossible?

_'No, not impossible just improbable_', he realised with a start. The world and the Gods had a mind of their own. Yet, he knew one thing was that her scent—it called to him. In so many ways, that it half terrified him. "Higurashi."

All three turned towards Sesshomaru, since he was the quietest member of the group. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Taisho."

"A word?"

Kagome grinned back at him, "Of course." She came to stand by him, while Inuyasha went up to where Kikyo was and took lead with her. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, how was he to word this? "You are a Higurashi?" He mentally smacked himself for sounding so stupid with her.

"Well... I was told that I was adopted." Kagome shook her head silently, "It's weird. Just before I ended up here my mother, Rukaya, she told me a few things that didn't make much sense at the time."

The name sparked a memory in Sesshomaru's mind; Rukaya was Ruksana's lost sister. "What exactly did she tell you?"

Kagome sighed sadly, "Apparently, when I was born, my original home was attacked only an hour later. She was ordered to take me away."

"The Higurashi Siege." Sesshomaru whispered softly. It all made sense now. She was the reason why he had frozen in the middle of the battle almost two decades ago. It was her scent that had stopped him.

"Huh?"

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled in alarm.

Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly turned to see Kikyo wrapped in water, as if the water was pulling her towards it.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand. "Don't let go!" He was starting to be strangled by the water, as if trying to drown him.

Kagome pulled out her blade, _'Oh! How sweet and gushingly adorable! Too bad, I'm going to save them both.'_

Sesshomaru's lips pulled into a smirk. His answer was him whizzing past Kagome in a speed she never thought possible.

"Oh _hell_ no." Kagome said as she whirled her blade beside her. A strange sort of competiveness seemed to consume her for an instant.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look back to see the competiveness that had taken over the young girl. Instead his claws extended as they began to glow a dark poisonous green. He swiped his hand across the water, watching it steam. As the hold of the water weakened he grabbed the collar of his brother's and gave it a strong pull, freeing his from his water jailor.

He turned his attention to the miko only to find her securely behind Kagome. Her eyebrow was raised as he turned stoic eyes over her, silently asking what took him so long.

Inuyasha began coughing water, "What the fuck was _that_?" Kikyo, though completely unharmed came over to Inuyasha to check for injuries.

Sesshomaru could feel the taunting glare from the Higurashi girl. _'You may have tied this battle but there is still more to come.' _

Kagome returned the same feeling as a tiny smirk made its way on her lips, "Well Dog-Ears, that was getting your ass saved by your brother from the _river_, I believe."

"Shut it wench!"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Hideaki looked up to see his brother watching him with curiosity. Hideaki gave him an impish grin, "Well... I was thinking of leaving a surprise for my best friend."

Hiroyuki raised an eyebrow, "What exactly is the surprise that seems to already have the entire castle in caution?"

He blinked owlishly, "It's not that obvious is it?"

"Considering how many are wondering exactly what you could do with the scent of a Neko in heat, I would say they are slightly concerned."

"Oh. I see."

"Aren't you going to tell me Aki-chan?" Though, Hiroyuki was slowly figuring out what he had planned, something that would surely cause the victim to chase the ones responsible for hours without out rest.

"Did you want me to tell you Hiro-chan?" was the cheeky reply.

Hiroyuki considered it for a minute, his idiot of a brother was messing with a very deadly youkai... a taiyouki to be exact and more specifically Sesshomaru. Was it wise to become involved? No... It wasn't. But then again, when had that ever stopped him. "Of course, how can I help?"

* * *

_To the Castle!_

* * *

**Questions and Answers:**

**1. Citrus? **

The vote was a yes, so yeah. How much in quantity? Well, as of right now (on the top of my head) I can only see two occurrences. So... we'll see.

**2. Elements? **

My friend asked me this after reading the chapters, and I quote, _"Wtf Ram, you know there are five elements! Where's the fifth one? Can he be Kouga or oh...I don't know a hot bishie?"_

My initial response was that Kouga wasn't innocent or wise enough to be the fifth element. That was quickly shot down along with the smack on my head—courtesy of my friend.

My _actual _response to that is that it's easier to work with four elements. Yes, I've been told on a number of occasions that I am too lazy. Another thing is that—no offense to anyone—but I don't consider 'Void' an element. Also, with four elements, I can use the four directions and little creatures such as Water Nyhpms, brownies, at my own leisure. Although I shouldn't really say this because I will be using Void (Sky/Heaven) at a certain point... Ugh! Just note, it's not an _active_ Element. In fact, it's like time. It wants to meddle but can't.

**Reference:**

**1:** Nauto. Kakashi and Naruto. Only because recently I`ve been obsessed with its fanfiction.


	11. Chapter 11: Conflicted

**They were to be Mated**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Note: **Sesshomaru's fluffy (As in his beast) will be in bold lettering from now on.

**Last Time: **

"Aren't you going to tell me Aki-chan?" Though, Hiroyuki was slowly figuring out what he had planned, something that would surely cause the victim to chase the ones responsible for hours without out rest.

"Did you want me to tell you Hiro-chan?" was the cheeky reply.

Hiroyuki considered it for a minute, his idiot of a brother was messing with a very deadly youkai... a taiyouki to be exact and more specifically Sesshomaru. Was it wise to become involved? No... It wasn't. But then again, when had that ever stopped him. "Of course, how can I help?"

_To the Castle!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:** Conflicted

**

* * *

**

"Your stance is incorrect."

She was training.

"It's fine."

Yes, she-who-ran-from-such-things-having-been-forced-to-do-them-as-a-young-child was training. All because she had reached a certain point of boredom that forced her to pick up a sword and hack away into the air, and practice her old, and tightly packed away skills.

"Your footing is slightly off."

In all honesty when her main source of entertainment coughcough—Inuyasha—coughcough was gone with Kikyo to a village where her sister lived which left Kagome with _him_. Apparently, Kagome couldn't go because of a certain youkai that had tactfully said that the villagers would be frightened of a Higurashi and a demon in their area. Since, she seemed to 'scream' Higurashi. Now she was stuck with mister stick-up-my-bum.

God, she hated him. And yet, whenever he was near she could deny her attraction to him, forcing her to loath him.

"It's _fine._"

She barely heard a sigh, as she suddenly felt long fingers wrap gently around her ankle and nudge it slightly to the right, while another hand with long fingers tugged her knee down. Kagome didn't contain her shock as she looked down at the same time as the taiyoukai looked up.

Kagome gasped.

For the first time, she was able to study him closely. He had perfect face, pale sharp cheekbones covered with purple markings and a strong jaw shaped his face. On his forehead the blue crescent moon seemed to glow almost pulsate. She couldn't deny herself and was lost to those enchanting gold eyes, that shone with an emotion she had too much trouble identifying.

She could no longer tell where she was standing or even if she was. She couldn`t be asked to recall her surrounding or what she was wearing. All she saw were the gold eyes. A gold that was so rich, that even the most pure of gold could not compare.

Something pulled towards the demon that was seemed just as lost as she was. The tug on her heart... her soul was undeniable... but why? Her breath quickened, as his eyes gazed intently into her eyes. His hand moved from her knee, very slowly making its way to her cheek.

Her breath stilled as his hand touched her in the most barest of pressure. She was afraid if she closed her eyes, his hand wouldn't be there. That was another thing; she _wanted_ to feel his hand on her cheek.

What was happening to her? Whatever it was, she knew she had never felt this way before.

She wanted him.

**

* * *

**

He didn't know what he was doing. Only that is was natural. His hand drifted softly down her neck. So slow, so painfully slow that he wasn't even sure he was touching her. But he was. And, _damn_ he was. He caressed her softly, until he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder blade.

There.

His eyes never left Kagome's but he could feel her. He could _feel_ her confusion, and... want? He realised with a start. He needed her. He wanted her.

**_'Claim her.'_**

...what was going on? His body was reacting too quickly, his nails traced circles on her back, while his thumb did so as well, except on the indent.

**_'Mark her!'_**

Sesshomaru stepped back quickly before he did anything to her and fled. His beast roared furiously at him.** '_MINE!'_ **He leaped through trees, trying to find a secluded place far away—but not too far away from Kagome.

"What are you doing?!" he spoke out loud knowing full well that no one was around.

His beast made its spirit form in front of him. **"We must claim her!" **The spirit form was a wispy white, translucent shape that Sesshomaru snapped his attention to. It was a majestic being, its fur the purest of silver and white to ever exist. A powerful dog demon, it's red and gold eyes, the demon's marking stood out on its fur.

"Claim her?! She is not a demon! She is only human!" he argued back.

**"It matters not! She is our mate!" **

"How can it be? She is not even from this time. She is not what I would—"

**"Stop blinding yourself! She is our mate, she is the reason we live. The reason why no other creature could become our candidate! She has been marked to us before our birth. She is us. Without her we will die!" **

"No, it cannot be." Sesshomaru leaned back against a tree. "It cannot be. She... she is human. She does not deserve our presence in her life."

**"Do not be stupid! Mother is like her, she too is mated to a demon!"**

"Mother is an exception, only because she is a powerful Seer. The girl has nothing to protect her from the demon world."

**"You doubt a Higurashi's power?"** The demon snarled, **"She is not weak! She is the most powerful pure priestess we have ever come across." **

"We will not repeat the example as _that_ woman had! We will not take her by force. If we are to take her it has to be because that is what she wants. We cannot condone the life of a priestess to... us."

His demon side watched him carefully. **"She will not have a choice if we wait long." **

"What do you mean she will not have a choice?"

His demon shrugged his shoulders, **"Her soul calls to us. We can only hold out on her for so long. We will begin to feel pain soon from a forceful distance. The pain will be unbearable to us and soon it will begin for her, if we are to prolong it more than two moon cycles."**

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, as he placed a clawed hand on his now aching forehead. 

**

* * *

**

Kagome felt rooted to her spot. Her mind still couldn't seem to register that Sesshomaru had already gone... "What..." Her heart seemed to be pounding almost painfully in her chest. She slumped down onto the ground. Her head in her hands, she whispered, "What are you doing to me Taisho?"

**

* * *

**

"Nee-san!" a little girl called and came rushing to hug her older sister. "Nee-san! You came to visit!" Then her nose wrinkled slightly as she noticed Inuyasha. "Why did you bring _him_?"

"Oi! Have a little respect _princess_." Inuyasha butted in.

Kaeda, Kikyo's younger sister stuck out her tongue at Inuyasha. "Nee-san, Nee-san do you like _him_?"

Kikyo smiled gently at her sister and lowered down so she was at her eye level. "He is a dear friend."

"Feh, I don't get why the twerp doesn't like me, it's not like I've tried to kill the little thing." Inuyasha huffed as he ruffled her hair. Kaeda sent him a glare, but couldn't keep it as a smile made her way to her lips.

"If you like Nee-san so much, why do you not marry her?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha turned a slight shade of pink but mumbled out, "She doesn't feel the same way" far too quickly, for the sisters to understand.

Kikyo then caught Inuyasha's eye, which he promptly nodded to. She didn't need to turn around to know that Inuyasha had left to give the two a little bit of privacy.

She pulled the younger girl into a fierce hug, "I love you Kaeda. But I need you to do something for me. Can you promise me something?" the last think on Kikyo's mind was to lose her younger sister.

Kaeda noticed the dramatic change in her sister and she nodded gently, "Anything Nee-san."

"I hate to say this but a war is starting soon. I have to help out in the war... and I want you to remain safe. In order for you to be safe, I will be going to have to have you leave this village and travel to our shrine. Where you were born, can you do that for me?"

"B-but you can be hurt!" cried out the little girl.

"I know sweetheart, but you do not have to worry about me. I have strong friends to take care of me. And I would be more worried about you than anything else."

She sniffed as tears fell down her cheeks, "W-will Inuyasha-nii-san p-protect you?"

Kikyo was about to reply when Inuyasha jumped in and came to kneel beside Kaeda. He smiled at her gently, and pulled her towards him away from Kikyo. He hugged her gently, "I'll protect her with everything I have. I'll die before Kikyo is harmed in anyway."

Kaeda seemed to bury herself deeper into Inuyasha and cried softly. Inuyasha murmured words of comfort and weaved his fingers through her hair. Her tears and sobs soon stopped as she pulled away from him to give both of them a beautiful smile, "I will be waiting for you two."

Kikyo felt herself blink back tears; this was why she started to have feelings for the hanyou. She gave Inuyasha a squeeze on the shoulder, telling him it was time to go. He smiled up at her and gently patted Kaeda on her head. "We will see you soon, imouto."

Kikyo smiled and kissed Kaeda gently on the forehead. She then turned around with Inuyasha to leave.

**

* * *

**

After a few hours, Kagome had given up on waiting for Sesshomaru. She had also given up on trying to understand what had happened. The last time Sesshomaru had touched her, he had only flicked her on the forehead. But the way he touched her today...

It was so much more intimate, so much more—gah. Now she was sounding like some lovesick high school girl. She was so _totally_ past that stage.

She smacked her forehead with her right hand. This was getting to be very annoying. She decided the best thing to do was to wait for Sesshomaru to arrive so she could ask question about what happened... actually no. She'd wait for Kikyo instead. For some reason she knew that Sesshomaru would not give her the answer, so who better to ask then the best friend of a hanyou?

This then lead her back to her initial problem: boredom.

She had finished practicing her locked skills, though it was difficult to do certain training due to the requirement of a sparring partner. She sighed and retied her sword to her belt hook. For like the _twelfth_ time in the past hour. She huffed out a large gust of air.

"I am soooooooo bored." She concluded once _again_.

Really she would hope that she could come up with different ideas to entertain herself with. She was easily amused when it came to people, so why the hell couldn't she amuse herself?

She could always think about this situation, but found to be rather depressing. Besides she preferred to be a happy-go-lucky innocent high school girl. Unfortunately, she never was quite innocent. No, not in many ways expect for her virtue.

Now that she thought about, she was completely innocent in that matter. She had never kissed a guy. Seriously not even a peck on the cheek! Ah... she remembered that all too well. She _herself_ had begun to question her sexuality or lack of. She hadn't even found any boy attractive until...

"I am so screwed." She grumbled out, "At least I know I'm not homo now."

Sesshomaru, the enigma and bane of her eighteen years of life, and probably would remain so for the rest of it, however long it may be, was the one person—be it demon she was attracted to. She was so kicking that deity's ass. Maybe she should invest in a mental asylum for herself? Or long term hermit plans? Hmm... now there was a thought to consider.

With a quick shake of her head, being eerily reminded of her grandfather, she got up deciding a walk was in order to elevate some of the boredom and irrational thoughts. She slipped her hand in her hair and pulled it lose from the elastic and began her walk.

She marked the trunks of trees, to ensure she would find her way back. She kept walking who knows how long because she lost track.

She did, however, notice an odd scent... the burning of flesh. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went deeper into the woods following the grotesque smell. It leaded her to a small cave like area. The odd thing around the cave was that there was a feel of foreboding... despair and darkness. '_If you could call it that. Really how could you call something dark?' _

Kagome really had no sense of self perseverance. After all not many would blindly travel with a youkai and hanyou, even if a miko was also travelling with her. Anyway, she entered the cave cautiously noting that the disgusting odour was getting stronger.

She barely managed to stifle a gasp as she came across a badly burned body. She quickly made her over to the person. She needed to check to make sure he was alive. She heard him groan, but continued to lay on his stomach. As gently as possible she moved him on his back. This time however, she wasn't able to stifle her gasp.

The man's face was scabbing slightly and had stopped bleeding. The wounds seemed deep, with his first layer of skin burned right of clearly a third degree burn. In some areas, however, fourth degree burns were evident. Kagome didn't want to think about what could possibly cause such injuries.

Instead, she sucked up her shock, pulled up her courage and began to dress his burns. She worked with whispered touches and determination. After dressing the burns she pulled out some painkillers and her canteen of water. She winced as she remembered that this person would need to eat something before she could give him the painkillers. She rummaged through her bag for some soft food, and found some apple sauce.

She looked for a disposable spoon and carefully began to feed the man. After the first few bites, the man made a grunt sound. She looked towards his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

With obvious effort the man opened his dark eyes. His voice was hoarse, "W-who are you?"

Kagome blinked, "Oh... umm Kagome. I just found you after getting frustrated with that stupid Sesshomaru and well it looked like you needed the help. I've already fixed up your burns. I was feeding you some food, so once you finish this, I have some medicine that will help with the pain."

"W-why?"

"I don't know... I guess because it's the right thing to do." Kagome answered with a shrug and then restarted feeding the man. Once she finished, she took out two painkillers and popped them in his mouth. Lifting his head gently, she got him to swallow a few gulps of water. "There, rest now. I'll come back later to check on you. Also, I think my friends are worried."

Kagome made sure he fell asleep before packing up her things and heading back where she originally was waiting for Kikyo and Dog-Ears to arrive.

When she got there, Sesshomaru was already there relaxing against a tree. She noticed his shoulders tense slightly, before he turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Where were you?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Why does it matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"Why should it Taisho?"

"You reek of some disgusting a vile creature!" Sesshomaru gritted out. "Besides, its is my responisblity to make certain you are alright."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, as her anger got the best of her. "Don't you _dare_! Don't you _fucking_ dare! You can go fuck yourself Sesshomaru Taisho, because I just spent a little over two hours helping a man that was severely burnt that I just cannot handle your fucking _bitching_." She turned around, "Guess what! Tell Kikyo and Inuyasha that I went to stay with the guy to make sure that he'll be fine."

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as Kagome continued. His heart clenched painfully—and he didn't know why. Just that his beast was telling him that their intended was in danger that some sort of evil and dark creature was going to attack her.

When he had returned after finally cooling himself down, he had been surprised to see that Kagome hadn't been there. He had meant to explain... well dust on some youkai knowledge for when she was to meet with his parents.

However, when she did return... she was coated. Coated with a stench of burnt flesh and something... something evil and dark. Of bad intentions, and greed so strong that even he was overwhelmed for a second by it.

He only wanted to protect her, but he knew that somehow he has messed up. And he had messed up big time. He watched her walk deeper into the woods, from where she had come earlier.

His body betrayed him.

He had wanted to reach out and stop her, but his damn body betrayed him! He was frozen with a cold feeling wafting into him. He just knew that something bad was going to happen to Kagome... he just didn't know what.

What he did know was that he was going to protect her.

**"Yes."** His beast growled, **"They were going to protect her."**

His head snapped up as he heard two pairs of feet making their way over. He grimly watched Kikyo and Inuyasha walk towards him, both looking at him with curiosity and then a slight fear when they didn't see Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-san, where is Kagome-san?" Kikyo asked after a minute had passed.

His eyes, moved towards the young miko, "Follow her. She went to help some man _we_ do not trust. Make sure... she is well."

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, she gave a quick nod and smiled softly at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru heard her softly whisper to Inuyasha that she would be fine and so will make sure that Kagome is too. She also then promised to see him tomorrow, as it seemed that they might be long if the man was far too injured.

Her footsteps soon left the small clearing. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and he leaned back against the tree. His ears picked up sounds of Inuyasha leaping onto a branch, and his eyes watched him.

He could picture his little bother's face. Eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched slightly, and a look in his eyes that made you wonder if his normal brash behaviour was just a simple hoax.

"I don't like that smell."

Sesshomaru didn't open his eyes but murmured, "Nor do I."

"Is she...?" He trailed of wondering why Kagome's scent was mixed with that odour.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "I have angered her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave him a soft grunt of reassurance; however it did not reassure the Taiyoukai in anyway.

**

* * *

**

_Conflicted_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Okay, now I'm really sorry about the delay.... but I was swapped. You guys got to see a failry mature Inuyasha! Woot! And umm frustrated Sesshomaru. Anywho, here's an announcement.

All REVIWERS will receive a PREVIEW of the next chapter.

Let me know your thoughts :D


	12. Chapter 12: Intermission

**They were to be Mated**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time: **

He could picture his little bother's face. Eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched slightly, and a look in his eyes that made you wonder if his normal brash behaviour was just a simple hoax.

"I don't like that smell."

Sesshomaru didn't open his eyes but murmured, "Nor do I."

"Is she...?" He trailed of wondering why Kagome's scent was mixed with that odour.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "I have angered her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave him a soft grunt of reassurance; however it did not reassure the Daiyoukai in anyway.

_Conflicted_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:** Intermission

**

* * *

**

"What is wrong with you Kagome?" She scowled at herself. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome had stopped walking with speed and slowed to almost tortoise's pace. She felt weak, she felt guilty for snapping at Sesshomaru. In fact, she didn't even know why she had snapped now.

She didn't understand, because Sesshomaru had stated the obvious. She _did_ smell bad, besides, how would he have known that she was treating an injured man. She _knew_ that he was worried about her, even if he put it out as his 'responsibility'. She felt angry towards herself.

With a gasp, she felt warm tears tinkling down her cheeks.

A shocked hand made its way to her cheeks. Her fingertip touched a tear and she brought it to her line of view. She seemed to be watching the tear in surprised fascination. She hadn't cried since her father's death...

Her frustration with herself grew, causing more tears to flow freely. She angrily swiped them away. This was it... everything was finally taking an effect on her. She felt so lost, so confused and so angry at herself, at Sesshomaru, the prophecy, the well and hell this era.

Her body felt weak, her mind in deep turmoil. She hadn't realised that her body had slid down to the ground, as quiet sobs began to wretch through her.

Within seconds, she felt something brush against her—choosing to divert her attention and stop her tears she looked down to the source. Her eyes widened in surprise as flowers began to bloom around her, and vines brushed around her in what she could only describe a comforting manner.

It had been several days since her encounter with the tree. Kagome watched in fascination as an iris grew, its leaves swiping away the tears gently. Her mouth parted as she hoarsely whispered, "...Hope...and faith."

She let out a soft laugh, "Wow... I... Thank you." Her tears had stopped and she didn't feel so alone anymore. If anything, she felt a little bit of support from the plants around her.

_Earth support and strength is thy name._

**

* * *

**

A large vase fell and crashed, sending clay all around.

A pair of deep brown eyes narrowed at the person responsible. The owner of the eyes placed her hands on her hips, her long brown hair swaying slightly due to movement. "How many times must I repeat myself, _you_ are not _allowed_ in here Higurashi-sama!"

Hideaki looked at her with wide eyes, "It wasn't my fault!"

Her eyes narrowed further, "You are the only one within a meter of the vase!"Hideaki was about to defend himself when the large oak doors opened.

Hiroyuki choose that precise moment to come in and blinked at the scene before him, before he too looked accusingly at his twin brother, "What did you do?"

"Oi! Yuki-_chan_! You're supposed to be on my side!" Hideaki complained, "How do you know it was me and not Yukino-san?"

Hiroyuki raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, and I'm the next in line to the throne."

Hideaki widened his eyes in mock surprise, "You plan to challenge Sesshomaru-sama? You traitor!"

"Hiroyuki-sama can you please tellHigurashi-sama to _leave_ this room. It has hard enough to take care of all these gifts, without having to worry about them being destroyed by him." Yukino said.

"Hey! How come you call him by his name and not me by mine? How do even now that he is Yuki-chan, he could be me in for all you know. We are _identical_."

Hiroyuki grinned, "Because dear little brother, you just gave yourself away."

"Curse my honesty!"Hideaki groaned dramatically, "But jokes aside, I really wasn't anywhere near the vase."

"Are you saying it just tipped over by itself?" Yukino asked suspiciously.

Hiroyuki whistled lowly, "Bad omen?"

**

* * *

**

Kikyo blinked owlishly and then began, "You know... you are far too odd for words."

When Sesshomaru had asked Kikyo to go after Kagome she had expected to see a distressed Kagome and a very angry Kagome. However, when she had finally reached Kagome—who by the way walks pretty damn fast for a human—she hadn't exactly expected to see a cocoon of flowers and vines surrounding the girl.

Said girl could only glare at Kikyo and then look helpless, "Kikyo, I know that I am a little odd, but hear me out."

Kikyo sighed and sat down across from the cocooned girl. "I know you have _blossomed_ into a very interesting person... so this story is fast becoming my _budding_ interest. And while we are discussing reasons, and such, we should discuss your _growing_ disputes with Sesshomaru-san."

Kagome glared at Kikyo, "Must you make such _bad_ jokes?"

"Of course, I cannot not comment on you sometimes... it is far _too_ amusing." Kikyo replied casually, causing Kagome to silently count to ten.

"Ah!" Kagome said as she remembered her question from before, "Kikyo... what does it mean when a demon looks intently in the spot between your neck and shoulder?"

Kikyo's eyes widened, "Did a demon do that to you?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah, Taisho did... and well he touched it too..."

"Are you positive that Sesshomaru-san did?" Kikyo asked carefully. She had to make sure; this was indeed a very important subject.

"Yes he did... Kikyo... it was just so weird. You know?" Kagome said as she looked out towards the direction Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were. "It was like I was stuck... pulled almost into the moment. Like I didn't know what was around me... except for Ses—Taisho. It was just... I don't even know how to describe it. But I felt like I wanted something from him." Kagome shook her head in a confused manner, "Seriously, I just don't know... as if I was lost before until that moment where I was found—if only for that moment."

Kikyo seemed to remember Sesshomaru's reactions to Kagome.

He had rushed to the site where Kagome had laid poisoned. He had seemed slightly angry that scared Inuyasha. He knew what to do to help her. Her holy powers had not hurt him. She had been hurt on Sesshomaru's account and yet when he had held her hand, she healed.

Kikyo's eyes widened with sudden realization. They were meant to be.

_They_ were to be _mated_.

Soul mates! It was said that demons had an ability to find their most compatible mate... but it was said that only the select few were able to find their _soul_ mate. The mate that completed the other, healed the other, found the other and well... _knew_ the other.

She knew only of two demons couples that soul mates; one couple was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father—the Great Warrior Touga Inu Taisho, and the other couple was the Guardian of Souls to Pass, Rhoan Kitsune Soubi. Things certainly had become interesting.

Kikyo thought of her next words carefully, after all she was almost certain that Sesshomaru didn't particularly like humans to begin with. "It could mean a number of things Kagome-san. But I cannot be of certain until I have more information to judge upon."

Kagome sighed, "I guess it's just me thinking too much then."

"Now, explain to me about your dispute with Sesshomaru-san." Kikyo said, wanting to avoid the topic for now. She needed more information, not to mention anyone with eyes could see that two barely tolerated one another.

"Well, you see after what he... uh did, he ran off to god knows where. For a few hours I pretty much did nothing, which totally bored me so much so that I got up and decided to take a walk. While I was walking I smelled something odd, it was burning flesh and hair." Kagome voice lowered, "I've never seen anything like it Kikyo... he was... his flesh, skin and hair... the burns were really bad."

Kikyo nodded her head solemnly. "Were you able to...?"

"Yes. I had some bandages and such in my bag that I used. I got him something to eat too. Anyway, after I decided to return to our meeting place to see if you guys had come back. When Sess—Taisho got all female dog on me."

"Female dog?" Kikyo questioned in confusion.

"Ah, well where I come from when a person, yells argue and just plain annoys you it's called, umm... the noun for female dog."

"Why do you not say bitch?" Kikyo asked again in confusion.

Kagome's face coloured, "I didn't want to say it in front of you... it's impolite."

Kikyo blinked before chuckling, "Ohhh Kagome-san! I'm friends with _Inuyasha_, believe me when I say that I practically _heard_ ever curse out there. Besides, you have said worse in my presence."

"Anyway," Kagome said as she cleared her throat, "I don't even understand why I got mad... I think I needed to think about something else other than that man. I couldn't shake off the feeling of it all it probably just got to me. So, that's why I walked off I suppose... I needed to cool off and vent out."

"Kagome-san demons have a very difficult time suppressing their instinctive feeling to a scent." Kikyo said. "It is probable that Sesshomaru-san picked up that scent and called you upon it."

Kagome sighed, "I feel guilty about it already Kikyo. I never meant to snap at him. Everything is just really confusing right now."

Kikyo nodded thoughtfully. Everything _was_ truly confusing. Not to mention that they were travelling at a surprisingly slow pace. They would have reached West territory by now... and yet they were still at the brink of Inuyasha's forest. Something was just not right.

A sound caught Kikyo's attention causing her to focus at her odd friend in front of her. The vines, roots, and flowers were slowly residing into the earth making a ring around Kagome instead of the cocoon that had enveloped her.

"You are such a ringleader."

Kagome snorted but smiled softly at Kikyo. "Thank you... for listening."

Kikyo couldn't help but to reply with her own gentle smile, "Now that you owe me a favour, let us check on this patient of yours? Then, we may return to the others if you wish."

Kagome gave her a grim smile, "Over this way." Kikyo followed.

---

_'So,'_ Inuyasha thought carefully. He didn't want his brother to notice any change in his scent—that would throw away the purpose of the web of confusion he was trying to detangle. Detangling anything caused several emotions to course through one. He knew though, that if Sesshomaru even had an inkling of what Inuyasha was thinking, he may actually seriously decapitate him. _'What was going on?'_

Inuyasha had noticed that Sesshomaru had used the term 'we.' That basically implied that Sesshomaru had let his beast answer. _That_ had caused Inuyasha's brain to whirl into action. He had been very surprised at his brother's tone... It almost seemed like he lost control. It was pretty obvious that the wench and he had a fight... but for the fight to actually anger him? Now _that_ was odd.

He sounded tired. That was never a good thing. Why? Well for one, because he never got tired, two, because it would make him somewhat alive and not a humanoid icicle. And three, was because that meant he _cared_. He felt responsible for upsetting the wench. _'Who'd a-thought...'_

Something was going on... first he had known that the wench was not normal in anyway. Being a Higurashi proved that, plus he now realised that having a slightly twisted sense of humour was _very_ much a Higurashi trait. She also hid her ability and her emotions almost as well as Sesshomaru. However, instead of a stoic mask like the daiyoukai, hers was a blinding mask of smiles, and sarcasm.

Two equally different masks... yet the two were surprisingly the offset of the other. Inuyasha blinked back surprise. _'Damn!'_ He thought his eyes widening, no longer in his control. His eyes moved sharply towards his older brother that sat impassively on the ground staring into the sky. _'He's in the first stage!_ _He's found her!_'

He couldn't help the smirk that slowly made its way to his lips. He was finally going to see his brother squirm. Maybe he should drop hints? Questionable random thoughts? Get those gears in his head moving... or maybe he could bring out his jealousy? Oh, things definitely got interesting.

This _was_ definitely why _he_ was born.

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Kikyo swallowed as they noticed the man's condition had only worsened. The medicine didn't seem to be helping and the bandages seemed to cause more irritation than anything else. The way things were progressing, it was obvious the man wasn't going to survive for very long.

They both looked at one another and nodded, and began to work with the man, trying to extend his life for a little longer. They worked meticulously, and soon realised that they wouldn't be able to return to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They wanted to let them know that they were fine, but found it hard to leave, especially in the dark.

It would be suicide to travel through blindly through a densely populated forest. Kikyo has exhausted, she had used her powers to try to heal the man, and it truly did take a lot out of her.

For some reason, with the addition of water, her healing powers seemed to strength and provided her the little bit of extra boost that was required. She and Kagome had watched the man's wounds finally scab due to her powers. They had then decided to re-bandage him.

And now, they sat...

"You know, that is a wicked power you have."

"Hmm."

"Seriously, you just won me over on the whole miko stuff."

"..."

"Kikyo?"

"What is it Kagome-san?" Kikyo managed to get out as her eyes dropped slowly.

"I'm going to let them know, okay?"

"I do not... believe it is wise..." Kikyo mumbled, "...to... leave... this late."

With that Kikyo was gone, asleep like the dead. Kagome sighed; she didn't tell Kikyo that she felt a strong pull on her soul to go... she needed to apologize. But how was she going without leaving?

She could protect herself pretty okay against most animals, but she was more afraid to get lost than anything else, and _not_ be able to return. That worried her more than anything. She couldn't leave Kikyo alone; she'd feel far too guilty.

She too felt drained, emotionally and physically. But still... she felt the pull. A pressure that was slowly settling into her, she barely managed from gasping as it seemed to increase further—"What's happening to me?"

She found a light, warm breeze come in. She closed her eyes, and felt slightly safer, and the pressure lessened. She sighed and muttered a soft "Thank you," before succumbing to sleep herself as the brief picture of Sesshomaru flitting through her mind.

**

* * *

**

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Touga muttered in clear disdain as he watched his two spymasters go at it about some bad omen and a broken vase. Really, was it so difficult to simply give him a name? Or maybe even a reason to this impromptu tournament? Really, he should have read the parchment sent by them.

Why hadn't he?

Ah yes, because Izayoi was... entertaining him at that moment. His eyes glazed over slightly as he thought of his mate kissing him passionately, as her hands travelled down to his—

"Touga-sama!" The annoying voice of one of his spymaster's sang out. "Touga-sama! "

Touga barely managed to suppress a sigh. Now he was going to have to deal with something that was bound to give him a migraine. He thanked the gods profusely that the twins were human. He didn't know how he would handle them for a lifetime. "What is it?"

Hiroyuki grinned widely, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! They're only a day away!"

He nodded, having already known this, but wondered what had excited his spymasters. "Yes, I know. I believe they are travelling with two humans."

"Yes, but the thing is, the South Lord has just gifted each of them twenty courtesan!" Hiroyuki said with mirth evident in his eyes. "And he wants his daughter to try to court the two of them!"

Touga closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck it all." He mumbled. Now he was going to have two very agitated and not to mention lethal sons on his case. "Is that what the two of you are arguing about?"

They shared a look, and Touga just _knew_ that they were hiding something. "Actually no, it's not..." Hideaki trailed off.

"It's more about—"

"—Well we think that Kagome is still alive.—"

"—I know you won't believe us! But it's true—"

"—Seriously, we can feel it—"

"—but something is wrong, _I _think it has to do with Sesshomaru as we all _know_ his feeling about humans—"

"—_I _think it has something to do with her powers and a greater evil, seriously there is _always_ some psycho trying to take over the world—"

They both turned towards Touga with narrowed eyes, "What do you think?" they asked simultaneously.

Touga sighed, really were the two some sort of psychics? Seriously? Like what the hell? They might even give Izayoi a run for her money. Hmm... maybe Izayoi would be better to deal with them? Just as the thought seemed more appealing, the door to his study opened and, in strolled the object of his thoughts.

"Do not even think it." Izayoi said as she came in and sat across from her mate. Touga gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yuki-chan, Aki-chan, please sit down. I wish to discuss something of great importance with you." Izayoi said as her eyes traced over the twins features.

Even Touga knew that the twins—at least to some extent—feared his darling mate. Why? Well, Izayoi _was_ an _extremely_ powerful Seer. Another reason was that she was _always _somehow able to manipulate just about anyone with an innocent smile on her face.

Oh how he loved her.

The twins promptly sat down and watched his mated with wary eyes, but bright smile, "Anything we can do for you Izayoi-sama?"

"The two of you believe that your sister is alive, correct?" They nodded, their face taking on a serious expression. "I have told you before that she would one day return. So, I shall warn the both of you, as well as you my dear Mate, our loved ones will return from a battle. Their faces, hands and body will be covered in blood and injuries. Be warned, for they shall return in two days in the midst of the night, and the three of you shall greet them." She gave them a sad smiled, "I know that is not how you wish to see them. But they now carry a large weight on their shoulders, one that we normal—lesser humans and demons will never come to understand."

Touga's jaw clenched and unclenched at the thought of his children hurt, but he knew he would never be able to understand.

Izayoi reached out to touch of the twins' hands, "Legends are such people. They are neither human, demon, fey or celestial. They are a species of their own. Your sister will be everything and so much more. We are only small pieces of what the four elements are meant to be a part of."

"Elements?" Touga asked, that was new. He had known that the elements played a part, however he had not known that they were the...

"Koi, it is hard... however those four will no longer be a part of this world at the end of things... they are meant for such, after all elements have chosen well."

They all nodded, no more words were needed... they knew what was to come was going to be difficult but they would try to work everything out the best they could.

**

* * *

**

_Intermission_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

Guys I love you all so freaking much! 23 reviews last chapter made my head spin! I really wanted to go all out this chapter, but unfortunately I couldn't. But next chapter will probably be up there for all you action/Sesshomaru kicking ass fans!

Remember, all reviewers will receive a preview for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: The Awakening

** They were to be Mated**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time: **

Izayoi reached out to touch of the twins' hands, "Legends are such people. They are neither human, demon, fey or celestial. They are a species of their own. Your sister will be everything and so much more. We are only small pieces of what the four elements are meant to be a part of."

"Elements?" Touga asked, that was new. He had known that the elements played a part, however he had not known that they were the...

"Koi, it is hard... however those four will no longer be a part of this world at the end of things... they are meant for such, after all elements have chosen well."

They all nodded, no more words were needed... they knew what was to come was going to be difficult but they would try to work everything out the best they could.

_Intermission_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:** The Awakening

**

* * *

**

"Holy frakin' crow crap!" Kagome yelped out, as Kikyo pinched her arm, _hard_. "What the hell was that for?!"

Kikyo gave her a deadpan look, "What did I say about going out last night? I clearly told you _not_ to go and that it was dangerous did I not?"

Kagome began rubbing her arm hoping some of the pain would go away, "I didn't go anywhere!"

"Oh?" Kikyo asked with a raised eyebrow, "Then how in the seven heavens do you explain this?" She pointed towards the man that was now covered in fresh bandages.

Kagome peered over her hands to look at the man they had previously been helping. Her eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

Kikyo pointed again, "This!"

"What?"

"Oh for the love of Kamis! You re-bandaged him! We did not have any bandages, so it can only mean that you went to get some."

"Uh... Kikyo... I didn't."

"...What?"

"Seriously, I was in pai—uh exhausted that I couldn't move even if I had wanted to."

"Is he... dead?"

"I don't know, aren't you supposed to have checked up on him?"

"I did." Kikyo said with a sigh, "It seems that he has stopped bleeding... the bandages look the same as if they are fresh."

Kagome stood up and shared a wary glance with Kikyo, "Well... I guess that umm... huh. That qualifies in the realm of bizarre."

Kikyo turned slightly away from the man. "You do not think... that maybe it was a...spirit do you?"

"A ghost?" Kagome blinked, "Uh...I..." The two shared a look and turned back to the man. Then looked at each other again, and decided in taking a slow, cautious step back.

"Right...water—we are out of water." Kikyo said quickly.

"Huh, you're right. Let's go, we should probably bathe too..." Kagome added looking around the cave warily.

Kikyo nodded, as the both took another step back, watching the man very carefully.

A hand rested heavily on both their shoulders, causing them to yelp and shiver in surprise as their fear spiked dramatically.

Kagome's unsheathed her sword in record time, while Kikyo pulled out a rosary as her miko powers swelled. They turned at the exact same moment only to encounter nothing. "Show yourself!" Kagome called, her eyes shifting in a steady pace.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Do you sense anything?"

Kagome shook her head. She turned slightly and noticed a sort of dark and dusty cloud covering the man. Her eyes widened in alarm as her breath hitched. She felt her powers, something she never released—unbind and begin to swirl. The small stones, twigs and dirt rose around her while the earth trembled under her.

Kikyo's energy escalated and small beads of water—be it the humidity vapours, or perspiration glided around her as she too turned to see the miasmic cloud. Her eyes steeled, while her fingers rolled rapidly over the rosary as she muttered in quick succession her chosen words to bind.

Half of the dark cloud receded into the man that lay before them while the other half lunged at the two girls.

Painful screams broke out.

**

* * *

**

"So it begins."

Izayoi looked sadly into the water, as she watched the events play out. Beside her, Touga sat tensely as he watched with growing concern and anger.

He closed his eyes briefly, forcing his beast back.

Izayoi placed a calming hand in his. "It is time to gift them their birth right."

He nodded, "Ahh."

"Keep Hideaki and Hiroyuki busy. Their holy powers are starting to upset some of the servants."

"Ahh."

"Touga." Izayoi said quietly yet firm tone causing the Taiyoukai to look over to her. "They will come back. They are strong. They will be safe." As silent tears fell she mumbled, "They have to."

His eyes softened as he noticed the tears slip from underneath his mate's lashes. He pulled her gently into his lap. His right hand tenderly drew small circles on the small of her back, while his left hand stroked her hair. He rumbled a soothing growl. "I know Koi, I know." He said in defeat.

"They will." She mumbled as she leaned into his arms.

"I do not doubt it."

"I'm worried."

He pulled back and lifted her chin with his left hand. Pressing soft lips over hers in a firm kiss, "They will be here soon."

**

* * *

**

Kagome swore silently as she got up from the floor. She noticed the darkness right away and couldn't see her own hands. Pitch black... something she found to be very eerie. Her head pounded loudly and her hearing seemed to be more sensitive than ever, finding even the silence almost deafening. _What had happened?_ She remembered hearing screams and a black cloud... thing going at towards her and Kikyo.

She remembered pushing Kikyo back towards the wall, while she brought up her spiritual powers to create a barrier between them and the black cloud. Only, when the black miasmic cloudy reached a large boom had resonated through the cave. The force of the meeting had sent her flying back into Kikyo... and so, that was probably when she had lost consciousness.

**"**Kikyo!" Kagome called into the dark. "Kikyo where the hell are you?"

Kagome whipped her head to the right when she heard a groan, "Kikyo? You alright?"

"Kagome-san?" Kikyo managed to get up, although holding her head. "I am fine, just a little dizzy. Wow, it really dark..."

"Yeah, it's so dark, I can't see a thing. You don't have a fire rock of anything do you?"

"Even if i did, we would have no use of it without wood, although—" She paused mumbling a few choice words before her hand glowed a soft pale pink, "Better?"

"Much." Kagome said, looking around, "Shit! Kikyo the man, he's gone!"

"_What?!_" was Kikyo's incredulous cry as she too looked around. "Kagome-san prepare yourself."

Kagome nodded not needing to be told twice. She quickly found her sword, channelling her miko powers into it. "Can you summon your bow?"

Kikyo shook her head, "No, I cannot, however I have a dagger, throwing knives and senbon needles."

Kagome let out a low whistle, "Well, aren't you the hot ninja babe."

"Excuse me?"

"I really need to stop doing that." Mumbled Kagome, "Okay, my sword is like a fricking light saver with the whole glowing thing—which by the way is corny as hell, I'm going to have to learn to do this discreetly. I'm going to scout. Be ready to erect a barrier at the slightest demonic presence."

"Right, I can cover your back."

"I feel like I'm in some bad horror movie." Kagome muttered before she took cautious steps into the dark. She walked closer to where the man had earlier been laid.

"Two mikos in my hand, what a wondrous day indeed." A crisp, deep voice said.

Instantly Kagome felt the hair at the back of her neck rise. "Show yourself!" With a silent nod to Kikyo, the two channelled their energy so that it was no longer visible, but defiantly there.

"Aren't we a little hasty?" the voice replied, as he did bright purple lights circled around the cave walls. A hanyou stood in the middle. The beast was human-like until his waist, after that several tentacles slithered on the ground. He had wavy hair in a half ponytail, floating behind him; his claws looked sharp as they lightly traced the collar of his hiaori.

Kagome and Kikyo shared a glance, before Kikyo said, "What is it that you want?"

His tongue swept hungrily across his lips, both miko found it very difficult not to shiver. "What I want? Several things actually, but what is it that I want the most... now that's difficult to say." In an instant his tentacles went to wrap around Kikyo and Kagome.

Kikyo sent a quick sharp knife infused lightly with her powers at it, caused it to retract back. Kagome's sword cut just as quickly through the appendage.

"Ladies, I'm disappointed you find me dangerous." Then he clicked his tongue with an amused smile he continued, "Actually I'm not. I rather enjoy the small battle to victory. Fighting spirits causes such... feelings to _arise_ within me, I couldn't fathom. You two... you two are delicious! Did you know that you two are of the same soul, but split in two? The soul of Midoriko!" He let out a chuckle, "To think that the damn priestess continues to haunt me to this day."

Kagome shifted slightly, digging her toes lightly into the ground. She only hoped that Kikyo was ready, because no way in hell was she going to continue to listen to the psycho. She looked at Kikyo at the corner of her eye and grimly noted that her powers were rising.

Kikyo had taken out several throwing knives, her eyes were narrowed, and her posture was ready for the fight. She stalled, "Who are you?"

The creature bowed mockingly at them, "I go by several names. I am now Naruku, formally that thieving bandit Onigomu."

"How could you take over his body?"

"Easily, the pathetic human called for me. Why? Oh, it seems he was rather infatuated over the two women that took care of him. A bit idiotic, however he wanted power and strength to be able to do what he desired. And that my dear, lead him to me." He let out a sigh, "I must say that I have received the better end of the deal."

"How so?" Kagome asked, trying to divert his attention so they could come up with a way to attack. She knew they needed a strategy. Actually, what they really needed were the Taisho brothers. That was obvious, this half demon in front of them wasn't normal. The vast amounts of dark energy that was leaked from him in fearsome magnitude could scare anyone.

His tentacle came forth again, suggestively caressing Kagome's aura, "Why I have these ravishing ladies before me. I am alive and in control... of him I only have memories."

Kikyo finger twitched slightly and that was all Kagome needed, she swung her sword, sending a whip of holy energy at the demon. Kikyo muttered of few spell and did the same with two knives, excepting sending them to the corners of where the hanyou stood.

Naruku threw back his head and laughed, "So we begin."

Kagome nodded quickly to Kikyo as she noted that Kikyo was trying to create a barrier to trap the hanyou. It wouldn't be that effective, but whatever was needed for Kagome to grab Kikyo's bow and arrows would help.

"Your full of all out of hot air aren't you Naruku!" Kagome quickly speed in front of Kikyo and sent another whip of energy through her sword at an attacking appendage. She dodged barely, finding it swipe over her head. "_Fuck._" The guy was better than she had expected.

She found herself pressed to be on the defensive rather the offensive. "Kikyo, you gotta give me something here." She blocked another swipe of a tentacle with a sharp clang.

Kikyo had centered herself, quickly muttering spell to complete the barrier. Giving a silent Kagome a shake of the head, clearly telling her she wasn't ready.

Kagome grunted and muttered a quick spell binding, and sent it with a clan cut of her sword. It effectively cut two large tentacle and pinned to the ground.

"How cute, such a little girl snarling her small white teeth!" His voiced seemed amused, but there was an obvious hardness behind his words. "I will greatly enjoy breaking you."

Instantly, Kagome brought up her left arm blocking an appendage that went for Kikyo but found it to only partly deflected. It continued giving Kikyo a harsh cut on her shoulder. Kagome instantly apologised, "Pathetic! Attacking her, when your hands are full with me!"

"Not pathetic my dear, but amusing, enjoyable and ultimately arousing."

"Oh eww! That's sick! I'd rather you die!" Kagome said as she jumped past the tentacles towards the hanyou's body, catching him slightly. She raised her sword and brought it down fast, setting her foot hard on his chest and flinging herself back. She smirked noting the blood that now seeped down the hanyou's shoulders. "And eye for an eye, a shoulder for a shoulder."

His eyes glinted with madness as he laughed, "Pain? I feel it! You, you are what I want!" With that he sped towards.

"Kikyo!" Kagome hissed as she brought the hilt of her sword down on a tentacle, and a swift kick to another.

Two sharp knives fell into place, erecting a barrier. "Done!" The four corners shone with a pink light quickly forming a dome around the hanyou. Kagome slipped out and let out a breath. The last attack had taken a bit too much of her strength.

"Thanks Kikyo."

"It is not going to hold for long." Kikyo said looking over her friend. "It will give us time to grab my arrows and properly seal the hanyou."

Kagome nodded, "I'll watch him." Kagome swallowed her suddenly dry throat. Something wasn't right, something was very wrong. The barrier—

The barrier broke with a blast. Kagome slide back and braced for the force and balanced herself out.

"That was pitiful. I expected better of you Kikyo." Naruku said with disappointment marring his cold voice. "Ah, but maybe now that you have your trusted arrows, you will be a much better opponent?"

"Shall we begin?" Kikyo taunted back as an arrow flew through the air and expertly sliced of three of the tentacles.

Kagome charged at Naruku, swinging with a large amount of force but with precision at the remaining two tentacles. She felt the blood sweep before she found herself dangling by her throat. She mentally cursed, she was careless.

She heard the hiss of pain as Kikyo fell out of the cave. Kagome's blue eyes narrowed as the pressure increased on her throat.

"You two are a disappointment." Naruku said with mocking sadness. "Well, it was a warm up I suppose." He ran his other hand caressingly down Kagome's cheek, "You are the container." He stated.

Kagome's grip loosened completely on the sword. She heard it fall to the ground with a clang. Her eyes opened as a scream escaped from her mouth. A clawed hand was inside her, holding her heart with a tight grip.

"The Shikon no Tama." His eyes glazed over slightly. "Your blood smells delicious, did you know that? So pure, so... _untouched_." The hand gripping her throat left, so all that kept her in the air was the hand in her chest.

Miasmic energy wrapped around the now free claw and began to drag the jewel from within her. "Yes! The power! The energy, it has been too long!"

Kagome brought up her arms with the little strength she had left, calling all the miko power within her. Her hands burned on the flesh of the hanyou.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru head snapped towards the east. His beast rumbled in anger. Inuyasha too did the same and jumped down from his tree and turned to Sesshomaru for further instruction.

With a nod, the two bounded quickly through the dense growth to where the girls were.

They were forced to come to a stop when a large bear youkai blocked their way. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed in anger, while Inuyasha growled lowly. "Out of the way _cub_."

The bear youkai roared and lunged at them slashing its deadly claws. Inuyasha brought up his own claws to catch the bears. "Back the fuck off!" He quickly dodged an oncoming punch by ducking and quickly brought his left elbow hitting the bear on his chest.

The youkai was thrown a few feet away but quickly regained his footing. With a grunt he swiped again only to be the recipient of a drop kick to the shoulder.

Sesshomaru glared, this was taking too long. He knew something was going to happen to the girls and he really didn't want to deal with this. "Inuyasha, I shall leave this to you."

Inuyasha flung the bear youkai powerfully by his throat into a large tree. "I'm coming, the guy's done."

Sesshomaru didn't spare him a glance and began to make his way through the woods to where their mikos were. He swore that if anything happened to them, he would come back and rip each anatomy parts of the bear youkai until he was no longer describable. He felt his body shudder as he enclosed a cave that distinctly smelled of the mikos.

It was so tainted, so very tainted with some sort of flit and... sinister. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he neared. A scent of scorching flesh, earth and blood reached his sensitive nose.

"KIKYO!" he heard his brother cry out jumping towards the cave in haste. He made out Inuyasha's mikos form slumped slightly, though bleeding profusely.

"Inuy-yasha! N-no! Get ou-ut of here!" she called, "Please! He has a-l-lready got Kagome!"

Sesshomaru's body froze in such intensity as a feeling of cold dread filtered in. "Where is she?" He snapped.

Kikyo was now being held carefully by Inuyasha, as she fought to keep her consciousness. "P-please, s-she's deep in the c-cave. O-only yo-u can hel..."

"Stay with me Kikyo!" Inuyasha called urgently, "You have to stay with me."

"I do not wish to be interrupted!" Seethed Sesshomaru, in calm voice underlying a deep anger. Inuyasha nodded knowing he had to make sure no one entered the cave, and no one other than his brother and the Higurashi were allowed to remain alive coming out.

Sesshomaru's paced increased as he entered deeply into the cave. He could hear distinct clash of a sword. But then he heard it...

The ripping into flesh.

Kagome's short cry of pain filled the air.

He _ran_.

Sesshomaru's blood coiled in rage. In front of him was something he couldn't have fathomed ever. In front of him was something... that would forever me embedded into his mind. He felt his loss of control seeping in slowly, but deadly speed. His fangs and claws lengthening in tremendous speed as his eyes took a crimson hue.

The air around whipped strongly around him. "You insolent whelp!"

The demon sword crackled with dark energy and vibrated in anticipation. He was barely containing his demonic rage in fear that he may hurt the girl.

Her body, his beast whined. She hung high in the air only due to the demon's hand embedded deeply within her. Her hands held on tightly to the arm steady with a pink glow—an obvious attempt at purification. His eyes flashes, how dare another demon— a hanyou touch _his_ pack.

The demon sword trailed in strong friction as he charged.

The half-demon's eyes widened the smallest of a fraction. "A Taishou? My, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"It will be once your blood has met this Sesshomaru's sword." He gave the slightest of growls, bringing the sword with quick succession and slicing the hand that held the girl. Sesshomaru caught the girl, holding her steadily against him.

She gave him a pained smile, and whispered, "...no t-ama..." She oddly smelled of earth.

He nodded, and turned to the hanyou, taking in the stark purple jewel within the half-breed's hands. His eyes narrowed further in as he took in the jewel. What defilement! Enraged further, he held a tight control over his emotions.

The hanyou hissed in pain and quickly brought a tentacle at the taiyoukai. The sword clashed sending the tingle of youki at him, causing him to flinch further in pain.

"You are late Taishou. I have gained what I required."

"Not quite!" with a grunted Inuyasha's voice just as a the shot was released, a burst of water, fire earth and wind intertwining came towards the half-breed.

The hanyou's eye's widened as fear spiked his being. He couldn't dodge fast enough. But it seemed the focus of the attack was aimed at the impure jewel.

A burst of light and force burst as it hit. Kagome's body burned with as she screamed silently. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her tightly trying to get her away from the force, fully intent on protecting the girl, only to find that she was frozen.

He heard a strangled growl escape from Inuyasha and a clearly devastated cry resonated through the cave, "Kikyo."

Sesshomaru watched with horrid fascination and dread as Kagome's body shook and rose into the air. Floating closer to the half-breed that two seemed frozen in space.

Kikyo's body too moved into the air as her hand gently grasped Kagome's. Their voices mingled, into unseen ones, "_Misery and war is what ye begun._"

The hanyou screeched loudly and painfully, "The jewel!" Blood sprouted from the tentacle-hanyou as the Shiko no Tama glowed brightly in his hands.

"_Dire are thee consequence." _As the words were said the jewel broke into several diamond shaped pieces and began to twirl and circle around the mikos. "_Scant ye know true power's kiss._" The shards flew out to different directions.

_"For the elements shall punish this!_" The four elements converged into one and went straight to the half demon's heart. Screams echoed in the cave and then...

All was silent.

All was dark.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He remembered everything clearly, looking around he spotted Kagome's and Kikyo's bodies still floating and illuminating the cave peacefully. Though blood trickled down slowly to the floor.

His brother has bleeding profusely and his left arm was... he gasped. It was cut through precisely, leaving him with no left hand. He was... _handicapped_ or _crippled_. Inuyasha let out a howl of agony and grief for his brother. An Inu crippled was the worst sort of punishment. But how had his brother come to such a state?

He remembered the hanyou and the jewel scattering. He remembered Kikyo and Kagome alive, yet very injured. He however could not remember how his brother lost an arm? It was almost impossible. Sesshomaru was the strongest demon alive, just under their father.

He tried to move, only to find that his leg was bent the wrong way, obviously broken. "Fuck." He crawled using his arms, over to his brother. In the way he saw his brother's arm, picking it up timidly, he slipped into his haori sleeve, hoping it could be mended in someway. "Nii-san, fuck man wake up!" He nudged his brother, with his nose.

Fear flitting into him. He knew his brother was alive. Pained, but alive.

"Nii-san! Please, wake up."

Sesshomaru stirred. Holding his breath, Inuyasha nudged his brother again, "Nii-san?"

Sesshomaru grunted softly before blinking. "Nii-san—" Inuyasha had wanted to warn him about the arm, but was too late.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened taking it the sight of his arm, but he made no sound. Instead he closed his eyes, and turned over his hallow eyes to his brother, "Report."

Inuyasha swallowed painful bile, "Kikyo has attained broken ribs, a twisted wrist and a deep cut on her shoulder. Kagome is pierced through her chest, several cuts and bruises along her throat. Myself, bruised ribs, broken leg and a shallow cut on the thigh."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, "Your mobility?"

"Uhh... I can't seem to do much." Inuyasha said with shame filling through.

"What of the half-breed?"

"Gone, I don't smell him or anything... the jewel, it's gone too."

"We shall leave immediately." Sesshomaru stood up, quickly looking for his sword and belonging of the girls.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, if his brother was planning on transporting them through the orb, he must be suicidal. The energy would be too much! Especially after losing an arm, that would be ridiculous! "But—!"

"No Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had returned, his voice hardened leaving no room for argument. He helped Inuyasha stand and lean against the cave wall. "Stay here, hold your Miko, while I will hold the Higurashi."

"Nii-san, this, this is—" Inuyasha swallowed his words as he noticed his brother reach for Kikyo. With slight difficulty in carrying the girl, he handed her over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked away.

He would not be witness to his brother's weakness, Sesshomaru wouldn't want that. He didn't look up, until his brother held Kagome gingerly to him and was standing beside him. He heard his brother take a breath, and move slightly so that his momoko could wrap around Inuyasha's shoulder.

With a flash, a yellow orb closed around them. Inuyasha watched his brother's stoic face, had it not been for the small yet steady accumulation of perspiration he would have not know the pain.

Slowly, Sesshomaru's breath became laboured and fast. Inuyasha made no comment, he couldn't. His brother truly was a warrior, but more so a quiet guardian.

Inuyasha realised just how much he respected and admired his brother then.

**

* * *

**

_The Awakening _

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE: **Inuyasha Meets the Twins

**Idea: ** LovelyGeek

"Inuyasha, they are very young. You just need to watch over their training for two days while your father is busy with some affairs. Do not traumatize the children in anyway, they're only eight years old and do _not_ require manhandling or any sort of scarring pain." His mother rambled.

His ears twitched slightly in annoyance. Must he always be lectured _before_ even getting in any kind of situation? Sure Sesshomaru was what, 238 but he was good damn 200 summers old. Did that not allow _some_ trust to manifest?

Some sort of thought that may be along the lines off, _'Well done Inuyasha, you truly are an intelligent and responsible young hanyou, the pride of Inu no Taisho and of course so much better than that half-brother of yours—oh what was his name again?' _

He chuckled, yes _everyone_ would like him better than that 'perfect' brother of his.

A hand smacked him upside his head, "Inuyasha!"

Damn, for a human his mother sure as hell packed a punch...uh slap. "What?" snapped Inuyasha.

His mother gave him a look that caused his ears to twitch back. "Is that any way of speaking to your young and beautiful mother?"

"Sesshomaru is older than you." Inuyasha muttered not looking at his mother. He just knew that if he did he would see a spark of some sort of cynical amusement in her eyes that he did not want to even think about trying to decipher.

It wasn't like he didn't love his mother; it was more that... it was difficult to think of her as a clueless old woman. The woman was too conniving to be good. Really, what _had_ his father seen in this woman was beyond him. He knew he should be somewhat thankful, otherwise he wouldn't have graced this world... but still. He mentally shuddered. The woman was too _evil_ in a good way.

It didn't help that she could see the future.

He was cursed.

He knew it. He was cursed to a problematic family with ego issues. See his mother was a 'Powerful Seer of the West', his father was the 'Great Warrior Inu no Taisho' and hell even his brother was the 'Killing Perfection.' They way he saw it was that he was the only normal person in the family with a good dose of modesty.

"_Inuyasha!_" His mother snapped, "Go now, you're already late as it is."

He rolled his eyes, "Feh." His eyes widened as he reached the door and heard his mother giggle. Uh-Oh. Giggles... Mother was _giggling_. Definitely not a good sign.

He visibly shuddered, and sent a silent prayer to the heavens above. _'Please let me survive to see my great-great grandchildren.'_

He reached the dojo. Exhaled softly and squared his shoulders. Whatever was behind the shoji door had caused his mother to giggle. His throat dried in wariness. He took another slow calming breathe. How bad could little kids be?

Two identical ten summers old boys stood side by side. They wore white hakamas and a black mesh shirt for their upper body. Their hair was a blue-black, something Inuyasha had never seen. Usually black had the sheen of red or brown but hardly ever blue. His head titled slightly as he took in their low bow.

They don't seem so bad.

They smiled up at him innocently, as he noted they also had the same onyx colour of eyes that held the tiniest bit of shine he couldn't seem to identify.

"Inuyasha-sama." They said softly. "A good morn to you."

He nodded in reply. "Ah... grab a katana and complete three sets of your usually warm up exercise."

They complied immediately and began their morning stretches and swings. Inuyasha watched for a while noting at the speed and powerful thrust of the twin boys. He was surprised, not many humans had that much talent...

Well, he wasn't really much of a judge as he hadn't really spent time with any human other than his mother. But then again, they were Higurashis which _apparently_ meant that they were royalty among humans and naturally skilled. He corrected a footing error made by one of the boys and went back to watching.

Oh yeah, he got this. He was going to make them legendary! He would be known as the greatest sensei in history—no in time! He grinned widely; people would beg and fall at his feet for just a simple training session.

It was then that he felt a slight tug on his hakama, he glanced down to see one of the twins. His lips were twitching, his eyes wet with tears as he cradled his arm, "Inuyasha-shishou-sama my arm... it hurts!"

_'Oh fuck!'_ A broken arm was something that would end his greatest teacher in existence dream a little too quickly. He looked down and gently touched the kid's arm.

The boy hissed, as tears fell down. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I am so fucking dead!_'

He went to pick up the boy, when his brother attacked, swinging his katana towards his feet. _'EH?!'_ The brother that had been cradling his arm too turned and attacked Inuyasha.

He barely dodged, "What the fuck?!"

They smirked, "Come now, Inuyasha-sama you don't think we'd just let you stand there, did you?"

"...what?!"

"Sesshomaru-sama was right, you are an idiot." The other one said.

"Your brat!" Inuyasha, pulled a katana quickly He found himself sparring with two Higurashis.

"Oi! Cut that out!"

"HE BIT ME?!"

"The left Yuki! The left—your _other_ left!"

"Ohhh gross! Do it again!"

"—Omph!"

"God damn it! Get back here!"

"Aki-chan!"

"Shit!"

"GAHHH!!!"

_BAAAMMMM!_

...

Dinner time:

Inuyasha walked in, his hair a mess with random tangles and at odd angels. His fire-rat haori was hanging off one shoulder. His eyes wide and looking around frantically while his fingers twitched on the hilt of the katana strapped to his hakama.

Sesshomaru smirked but hid it with a cough as he turned to look at his father. Touga was grinning in obvious delight. Izayoi's eyes danced in mirth, "Inuyasha, dear how was the training?"

Inuyasha's head snapped towards his mother, he swallowed as the twins entered the dining room panting. "F-fine."

One of the boys pointed, "There he is!"

The other shouted, "Get him!"

"_Fuck!_" Inuyasha jumped out the closest window and _ran_ much to the obvious amusement of his family.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

/knk /.,m m/ hhfghdsflgrhgevshfrsiguevbhf –head on keyboard—

This was soooooooooooooooooooooooo hard! I applaud people that can write these kinds of scene. Frig, I feel like I wrote the ending battle scene, which I didn't! And god, the last past was so depressing, I felt like crying writing it. I'm sure if the brothers had been close, and if Inuyasha wasn't at fault in cutting his arm, Inuyasha would have reacted sort of like this.

Anyway, the awesome reviewer _LovelyGeek_ (FFnet) suggested omakes. I think that's pretty awesome, I'm surprised I hadn't thought of it earlier. So, the omakes will be your guys' ideas. Whatever just ignites my imagination really. Oh! And they have to be funny.

**)**

(¸.·´ (¸.·´*Review = Preview **¸.·´**


	14. Chapter 14: Healing

**They were to be Mated**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time: **

He would not be witness to his brother's weakness, Sesshomaru wouldn't want that. He didn't look up, until his brother held Kagome gingerly to him and was standing beside him. He heard his brother take a breath, and move slightly so that his momoko could wrap around Inuyasha's shoulder.

With a flash, a yellow orb closed around them. Inuyasha watched his brother's stoic face, had it not been for the small yet steady accumulation of perspiration he would have not know the pain.

Slowly, Sesshomaru's breath became laboured and fast. Inuyasha made no comment, he couldn't. His brother truly was a warrior, but more so a quiet guardian.

Inuyasha realised just how much he respected and admired his brother then.

_The Awakening _

**Chapter 14:** Healing

Hideaki barely managed to keep the sob in his throat at the sight of the dark haired woman in Sesshomaru arms. He knew well enough that the one in Inuyasha's was the miko named Kikyo. But the woman in Sesshomaru's _arm_ he corrected his eyes widening was ... had to be his sister.

He approached his friend, "Sesshomaru-sama, let me take her."

It was obvious that his friend was only a few moments from collapsing. _'What kind of battle had they just fought?'_ Sesshomaru, however did not want to part with her.

"She is my responsibility. I will take her to a healer before having my wounds dressed."

Hiroyuki had already assisted Inuyasha but his eyes kept darting to the woman in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru that's my sister and you're about to collapse." Hideaki reasoned softly, "I know she's my sister. Izayoi-sama saw it. Please... Sesshomaru, please after eighteen years allow me my duty as an older brother."

Sesshomaru grunted but very carefully began to hand over Kagome to Hideaki. As Kagome left his arms Sesshomaru swayed. His father clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now son, everything is prepared." Hideaki watched as Touga didn't mention anything else. It was a matter of pride that surprised the Higurashi. He knew that Touga was proud of his sons, but it was not obvious to anyone... but at this very moment it was.

It was painful to see that his Lord didn't shed the tears that gathered in his eyes at the sight of his sons.

Hideaki cradled Kagome to himself. His arm supported her back while his other was beneath her knees. She was light... was that healthy? He wondered randomly. He admitted that he had never held a girl—at least not in the way he held Kagome. He looked down and watched in slight horror his sister's breathing sharpened. She looked so much like their mother. Something he thought he would never see again. He briefly wondered if she had their mother's eyes or their father's onyx colour ones.

He rushed her gently to a healer, fully intent one finding the extent of her injuries. She was injured... severely in fact. But he hoped with all his heart that the blood that coated her most of her clothes was not hers. His eyes caught Hiroyuki's and they too followed their sister.

He entered the infirmary and immediately called for a healer. Touga, Hiroyuki and Hideaki were pushed out until the wounds had been dressed. Touga sat down, his hands running roughly through his long hair.

"I know Izayoi said they would be pretty beat up but this-!" he made a vague gesture towards the door, "—it's not right. They're just pups!"

"I... think that it is best not to be too involved in their battle Touga-sama." Hiroyuki began. Hideaki turned wide and accusatory eyes at his twin brother as did their Lord. He held up a hand, "Hear me out before you judge. Sesshomaru-sama lost an arm, he does not require coddling of any sort. It would only make him feel worse. Inuyasha-sama is more ridden with guilt and worry for his friends and brother. He got away with the least amount of injuries and is therefore going to want to prove that he is a capable member of the pack. The miko... she is... quite powerful. She is also the only female companion of Inuyasha. I believe that she will be worried about her life duty of protecting the jewel."

"Hiroyuki , that was very well said." A female voice said.

They turned to see Izayoi walking towards them. Her eyes were red, most likely from having seen what actually happened. She stopped in front of her mate and brought her hands towards his face. Gently she tilted her head to give him a soft kiss.

"I already have told all of you what was to come. It is necessary that we do not speak of it unless they ask us specifically. It is crucial that the four of them work together and figure out their plan." Izayoi said as she fell into her mate's embrace.

Hideaki let out a sharp breath, "I do _not_ like this! I never imagined seeing my sister c-covered in blood."

Hiroyuki placed a calming hand on Hideaki's shoulder. "I know brother... it was not something I would ever wish to see again. However, fate plays it's hand rather cruelly at times."

"They require rest. Izayoi, when will they awaken?" Touga asked.

"Tomorrow. The mikos will be the last to awaken. I believe it would be best for you to speak with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru individually. As for... Sesshomaru's arm." She swallowed, "It can only be healed after... after their quest has completed or after he has mated."

"Are you saying, my son will be... _crippled_? Do you have any idea how wrong it is for an Inu to be so?" Touga asked incredulously.

"Mate, please... I know that is not what you want to hear however, it is what I say. Choices do change my visions. It may occur sooner than you would expect."

Touga stood up, his fist clenched tightly, "Is... is it time to tell him?"

Hiroyuki sighed, "Is this about the blood oath between the Taisho and Higurashi clan?"

Hideaki hung his head, "Man, it's like we will never get to have much of sister time. Especially, when Sesshomaru is hanging off her." He brought up his head quickly as an idea formed in his head, "Hiroyuki and I reserve rights to piss off and make fun of Sesshomaru for as long as we're alive. It's like the big brother code."

"Hideaki..." Hiroyuki trailed in a warning tone.

"Hey, you want it too! Look, I know the situation is bad, but they _will_ make it through. I know it, as do you all. So there's no point in getting all sentimental over something that is only the initial stages of something so much more."

Everyone blinked and showed signs of shock.

"What?" Hideaki asked a little perturbed.

"That... Hideaki you... you actually sounded intelligent for a second there." Touga said with wide eyes.

"_Oi_! Just because I'm the younger and more rash doesn't mean I'm stupid Touga-_sama_! I'm smart! In fact I'm smarter than _Inuyasha_! I _do_ run half of our intelligence."

"That doesn't mean much." Mumbled Hiroyuki.

Izaoyi laughed, "You are the life of this place Aki-kun."

Sesshomaru found himself in a meadow. He blinked several times, knowing full well he fell asleep in his home. He looked around taking in the... pure landscape. Yes pure, that was the only way to explain the innocent beauty of nature, where he stood.

He then decided to sit down and wait for what was meant to happen. His thoughts were all over the place. He dissected the battle slowly through his mind trying to pinpoint the time in which he lost his arm. He looked dispassionate down at it. Slowly rotating it, he sighed. He had been careless, and now he was being punished for it. It was disgraceful of him; after all he was second in command after his father and a decent warrior. And yet... here he was, missing a hand. He just prayed that he could atone for his mistake.

He didn't wait long before Kikyo joined him in the meadow.

She looked around in wonder before making her way towards him with clear confusion in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-san."

He nodded, and motioned for her to sit. "We need to wait I believe... there must be a reason for being here."

She nodded, and sat down gracefully. She kept silent and watched the grass move in the light summer breeze.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, as the breeze stirred his hair gently. He felt at peace... how rare it was, but there was no denying how wonderful it was.

"Oi! What are you doing in _my_ dream Nii-san!"

Well... too bad it only lasted less than a moment. Sesshomaru sighed, "Inuyasha be quiet and sit down."

Kikyo shook her head, "I do not believe this is a dream—wait, you _dream_ about me?"

Sesshomaru was very hard pressed to not roll his eyes. For the love of all good in this world, was in a necessity to flirt here?

"_Oooohh_ looks like a party!"

His body stiffened, he opened his eyes to see the ever cheerful Higurashi grinning at everyone. He felt relief swift through him as he noted that she hadn't been gravely injured... or... not permanently so, like himself.

She plopped down, "This must be something eh? Inuyasha, stop flirting with Kikyo for a second and sit down. Kikyo... do not start with your jokes." She then looked over to Sesshomaru, her eyes widening at his arm, but she looked back into his eyes. They had hardened glint to them, "Sesshomaru don't be so quiet."

He shook his head slightly, what else could he have expected from her? She would never say his arm was a weakness, but a new challenge. He fought back a smile that tugged at his lips. She was so predictable and yet not. An odd little human she was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped, "This is supposed to be my bloody dream, and yet two uninvited people are here!"

Kagome smacked Inuyasha upside his head, "This isn't a dream you mutt! Can't you feel the energy around you? It's powerful. Something called us here. You really need to learn to act your age. How old are you? Two hundred?"

Inuyasha scrunched his nose, "What's it to ya wench how old I am. I am ageless!"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo began with a resigned sigh, "This is not a dream, but a calling."

He sighed, "Fuck, I was hoping it wasn't. This is just going to fucking complicate everything isn't it?"

Kikyo smiled sadly and touched Inuyasha's arm. "It might make everything more sense too."

Sesshomaru's head snapped towards the front of the group, feeling something coming. He noticed the rest of the group also tense up as they looked around.

The air began to blow strongly, as the ground shook silently. The four soon found themselves on their feet, cautiously readying themselves for anything.

The wind became strong but not harsh, collecting before them. Small droplets of water gathered fast, forming a figure of sort. The grass and Earth twined together to create another. Then a burst of fire formed another figure.

Before them now were four figures, all composed of their elements. The faces were magnificent. He noticed movement to his right, and was surprised to see Kagome stood directly beside him causing her to be standing right across from the Earth figure. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in a similar fashion; expect Inuyasha stood before the Fire figure and Kikyo before the water. He then realised that he too stood before the Wind figure.

At once his friends made eye contact with the one across from them.

Tinkling laughter echoed into the clearing. "Isn't this something?" The wind figure said.

"The greatest we have seen so far." The Water element all but sang.

"How come I got the hot headed one?" whined the Fire.

The Earth rolled their eyes, "You match with a person that shares your traits baka!"

The wind shushed them politely, "You four are our chosen." Sesshomaru watched the figure carefully as it continued, "We have been waiting for the four of you to meet for several centuries. However, when the Higurashi siege separated the four of you was... unexpected."

"The well was opened by the Kami to protect you Princess Higurashi. However, the Time Kami did allow proper training for you. This worked very well to our benefit." The Earth decided to continue, "You see this threat, Naruku has been going on for far too long."

The water element gave a hallow smile, "Yes, Naruku is a parasite that has survived far too long for the liking of any of the Gods. We decided that this time he will die and never return."

"In short, we've decided that you four will be our link to your world. You will have our strength to call upon at anytime. We will aid you in any event, be it sad or joyful. We will be there." The Fire element finished.

"You must head warning though, that pest is not to be taken lightly." The water element began, "You would need to find all the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"That journey itself will be dangerous. It will also test each of you individually and as a team. You will be put through situations you would never have dreamed of."

"You have to pull through. No matter what, you four are everything in either the survival of many or the destructions of thousands. Choose your paths carefully and give your trust with extreme caution."

The four elements suddenly rushed forward and swept through their person. Sesshomaru's staggered slightly at the force. A gentle whisper caressed his ear, "Good luck my dear descendant."

Sesshomaru woke with a start. His eyes were wide, and his breathing a little harsh. He sat up slowly and sighed with relief.

He was home.

He looked around and saw was in his room. He took everything almost greedily. It was so normal, it should be making him happy. He should be feeling like he belonged. But he didn't. He wasn't normal. He was going to always be happy. He... he was most likely going to have to sacrifice so much more. He knew that without a doubt. This was an ancient war.

He knew there were going to be causalities. He knew he, along with Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome were going to have to leave. He didn't know if he would ever be able to return to his home. His birth home, where he had so many cherished memories of his family. This was the home where he learned everything, and now...

Now, everything had changed.

"Sesshomaru." A voice greeted him.

He looked up to see his father enter his room. He realised than that he wasn't wearing a haori. With a slight shrug, he bowed a little, "Father."

He could see his father looking over him carefully, before he sat beside him. "Quite a scare there son."

"It was the only way to secure a safe return."

"I know." His father sighed heavily, "Still a scare though."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly in apology. "How are the others?" he decided to ask.

Touga scratched the back of his neck and let out a small chuckle, "Well let's see. Inuyasha woke up several hours ago. He's fine and his leg's healed up pretty nicely. You're the next one to waken. The mikos, they haven't gotten up yet, but they're healing pretty nicely."

Sesshomaru nodded, and remembered his dream. "Does Mother know when they will?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. First the miko and then the Higurashi." Touga paused, "Look, I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how you're going to take it but I think you should know."

Sesshomaru sat up straighter, turning his gold eyes towards his father. Touga let out a nervous chuckle, "You know that my friendship with the Higurashi clan is old. A while back, I was fighting the Vipeous clan that had come from the West. It was a pretty intense battle, but I was fighting alongside a Higurashi. We were foolish in a way, because both our—well you were in womb and so was his son. It midst of the battle with made a meaningless wager, unfortunately or fortunately I'm not sure of that yet. Our blood mixed, and thus sealed our vow."

Sesshomaru could feel his eyes narrowing at his father. He knew that his father had a _very_ bad habit of betting about things he had no clue of. In fact that was one of the ways he had met Izayoi. Sure, usually they worked out well, but other times they didn't. He had to stop the wince that would have graced his face, while remembering his lost bet with the Southern Lord that had forced him to house pregnant dragons for a century. "What did you bet father?" His voice was icy, and held a wary tone.

"Hahaha, funny thing was that well... you know, you're really into the fight and all... so I was like, I'll give you my first born son."

Sesshomaru's eyes uncharacteristically widened, "You gambled me?" His said incredulously.

"What no! Not you... more like your mate?" Touga finished in a slight question.

"I do not have a mate." Sesshomaru said slowly. Realisation though was seeping into him and he let out a gasp, "The first Higurrashi daughter is my mate?"

Touga grinned sheepishly, "In a way..."

"There has never been a Higurashi daughter to grace their clan."

"Uh... about that... it's well there was a daughter. She was born on the night of the Higurashi siege."

"She died." Sesshomaru however knew that she had not, and he did not like where this was leading to.

"_Apparently_, not... she's in the infirmary?"

Sesshomaru placed a wary hand on his forehead and rubbed small circles trying to soothe the impending migraine. "Are you serious?"

Touga scratched his chin, "Well, I wasn't for sure. See, when you reached mating age, you didn't seem interested in anyone. I thought maybe you just weren't interested at the time, like you wanted to wait until you made a bigger name for yourself. Especially, after your test. But then, I began to notice that women were interested in you, but they couldn't touch. They couldn't and it's not for a lack of trying."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, remembering how he had been approached by women, however they never did enter his private bubble, unless he was the one to touch them. Another thing he remembered was that he never had craved the touch of a woman, as so many of his peers had. He had only such thoughts when Kagome entered his life four days ago. He sighed, "My beast has already recognized Higurashi as its mate."

Touga blinked back surprise, "That was rather quick. But then again that was how it was for Izayoi. It just happened, a little too quick but it becomes necessary."

"I cannot Father. We have too many obligations now." Sesshomaru answered vaguely, "My beast has already told me that we will have to mate though... and I do not wish to take the choice away from her either."

"You do realise that you will be in a lot of pain if you do not mate with her? The pain is unbearable. You will have trouble moving and your fighting will suffer tremendously." Touga sighed, "Youkai can die from it."

Sesshomaru remained silent, "Still Father, I will not take the choice from her."

"You are not _her_. Sesshomaru you are my son, she may have birthed you, but _I_ raised you. You are _far_ better than she could ever be. So do not deceive yourself in thinking that you are a person you are not." Touga said with finality, clamping his son's shoulder in a warm gesture.

"Have her moved to the room adjacent to mine Father."

Inuyasha found himself unceremoniously pulled into an empty corridor. He blinked in surprised, but then again, he had just been bidding his time with the twins.

His back was pushed against the wall as the Higurashi twins smiled at him. That eerie—very eerie—eyes closed, wide smile. Inuyasha knew he should be vary of whatever he was about to have inflicted upon him.

"Hey guys... how goes it?" He asked in a very controlled voice. He actually mentally patted himself for not sounding like an idiot.

"Inuyasha-dono." They replied with a smiled. God he hated it when they spoke together like that. Now, it was difficult to differentiate the two. He knew that Hideaki was rasher of the two and the main instigator. But Hiroyuki was the brains and was right up there with him.

"Right...nice to see you guys too."

"So, tell us Inuyasha how was your trip? And your report?" They asked in unison.

"Uh... good as to be expected?" Inuyasha answered uneasily.

"How was your miko Inuyasha? Did she help you with your feelings? Or are you still as brash as ever?" One of the twins asked with a glint in his eyes.

"..." Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"You know that will be slightly problematic when you can't spend time with her. After all, you have to deal with the twenty courtesans sent in your honour by the Southern Lord."

Inuyasha's bulged out, "_Fuck!_" He cursed silently, "When?"

The other twin shrugged his shoulders, "Well... they're already here."

"What?" Inuyasha choked out. "B-but why?"

"It _is_ the Southern Lord. You know how he's like... at least they're all canine courtesans."

Inuyasha cringed and walked off to try to look for his father. The twins grinned at each other, "Let the fun begin."

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Inuyasha all but yelled as he stormed into his Father's study. "I can't believe you lost some measly bet against the Southern Lord! I don't need twenty courtesans! Kikyo is _here_ Father!"

A hand came and smacked him upside his head, "That is no way to speak to your father Inuyasha."

Apparently, he had missed the fact that his mother was there. "The Southern Lord?" And he had also missed that his brother was now awake. He did a double take.

Sesshomaru sat on his father's right side. Though Sesshomaru was dressed in a simple kimono, he looked as ready as ever, and as if he hadn't spent the last day or two in the infirmary. Inuyasha's eyes quickly scanned over his brother's form. Relief was evident when the only injury he seemed to have was his arm. Guilt quickly took over, he should have been able to stop that from occurring, but he hadn't.

"Inuyasha, sit." Was all Sesshomaru said, "Mother, you as well. We have much to discuss."

Inuyasha snapped his mouth and sat across his brother while his Mother took the seat across from his Father. "What else did you leave out Father?" Sesshomaru asked rather icily.

"What did Father do to you?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Izayoi let out a small laugh, "In a way your Father arranged the matting of Sesshomaru before he was born."

"I didn't arrange in exactly, more like an accidental happening."

"No, wait it's not the Northern Lord's snake-ish daughter is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Gods no!" Touga quickly defended himself, "Like I would do something that stupid!"

Inuyasha jaw dropped, "Well you freaking lost a bet and now I have _twenty_ freaking courtesans! How the hell does that make me look like in front of my best friend? She's going to think I'm some sort of man-whore!"

"You are rather promiscuous." Izayoi piped up. "Do not give me that look darling, you know it _is_ true. Where Sesshomaru does not bother, you bed without thought. You are only outraged right now because the little miko is here."

"The miko has a name, and it's Kikyo Mother." Inuyasha quickly said, "Besides, she doesn't know about this stuff and fuck, she's a miko... the freaking essence of purity."

"It's your own fault." Touga said, "It's not like I told you to rut with anything with—"

"Do not even finish that sentence!" Izayoi cut it. "We'll deal with the courtesans and have them sent elsewhere. Now—"

"Come now you can't be serious Izayoi, its basic anatomy." Touga huffed while rolling his eyes.

"Wait one moment, does that mean that I was sent courtesans as well?" Sesshomaru interjected.

"What is it with this family and interrupting everything? Sesshomaru, yes you were sent twenty courtesans as well, but both of you listen, it's not because your father lost a bet. It's the Southern Lord trying to get in your good graces after the embarrassment his niece made at the last banquet." Izayoi said in exasperation. "Honestly, it's so obvious you three are from the same tree. Now can we _please_ get to the importance of this meeting?"

"Why was I sent courtesans? Do they not know that I have no interest in lowly courtesans?" Sesshomaru said with a slight twitch. He rubbed small circles into his forehead, "Really Father, you are a bad politician. I'm surprised nothing like a siege has taken place while you have been in power."

"Oi! Watch it _Maru-chan_, I pupped you—"

"Please, that would have been that other demoness, all you did was seed—"

"_Okay_ enough!" Izayoi quickly butted in, "You all are ridiculous, can we _please_ return to the actually meeting."

"What are we meeting about?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. "And hey, how come I wasn't invited?"

"Did Hideaki or Hiroyuki not tell you to come here?" Touga asked but didn't wait for Inuyasha to answer, "Alright, enough. We need to talk about accommodations of your miko friends as well as other matters."

"Kikyo can stay with me." Inuyasha blurted out.

Everyone's head snapped over to Inuyasha. All three raised their right eyebrow simultaneously. "Why would you want that?"

A shiver went up Inuyasha's spine that he couldn't hide, "Okay _that_ is fucking creepy."

"What?" Again the three asked at the same time and in the same deadpanned voice. "Can't handle it, Inuyasha?"

"W-what I—! That's not what I meant." Inuyasha quickly said, "I meant that she should stay in the same wing as me... not everyone is accepting of a miko in here. So... I don't want her to get hurt?"

Touga rolled his eyes, "Nice save. Try to actually believe what you are saying next time. The miko will have her own room as will the Higurashi Princess. What I want is to know the report that you were supposed to give me several hours ago."

"Not much to report except that the Shikon no Tama was shattered." Inuyasha said seriously, "And... there's a new threat by the name of Naruku."

Izayoi gasped quietly while Touga let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't think that vermin was still alive."

Izayoi's eyes began to glaze over, causing Touga to quickly act and place a bowl of water before her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched in shocked fascination as their mother hand dipped into the bowl and words began to form into the water. They shared a quick glance, as they had never witnessed their mother in a vision before.

Touga's arm was wrapped around Izayoi's shoulders, keeping her steady. Izayoi's body heaved as a painful scream erupted through her lips, causing the Taisho males to panic.

"_Mother!_"

Kagome awoke with a start gasping. Her eyes widening, she needed to be somewhere quick. Without caring how she was, she got up quickly and began to run to where she was silently being called. She felt the numbing pain begin to seep into her.

As she left the place that looked like the infirmary, she quickly noted that the entire place had gone into some sort of panic. She pressed on, bringing out her powers and sending them to her legs to hold her up and keep her from passing out. Her blue eyes flashed as she asked for strength. The ground began to move beneath her feet and propelled her into a room. The wooden doors burst open causing the men inside to jump and swing their weapons at her.

"Let me." She said as her powers began to smooth over her hands. She closed her eyes as she reached the beautiful woman that was silently screaming. Her hands tucked the woman's hair behind her ear. She moved her right hand over her eyes and moved her other to wrap gently around the woman's throat. "Breathe."

Her voice was unnatural, as if it weren't her own, but a mix of two. She felt her body weaken. The earth around her hummed softly, offering her strength she gladly took. "Inuyasha bring Kikyo... I don't have enough strength. Bring her... her gift is healing."

She didn't open her eyes, but seemed to sag into the ground. She could feel the crackling of the plants in the room moving towards her. They cushioned her as she knelt down to where the woman was. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and leaned into the touch. Kagome breath quickened, but she did notice that her powers were finally having an effect on the woman. She could feel the woman's mouth close gently, as the woman's eyelids closed but her body was still stiff and tense.

Kikyo's powers began to mix into her own, and with a small sigh of relief they worked together to soothe the woman. She didn't know how long she remained so before the woman, or how long it had been since Kikyo had joined her, but all she did know was that she felt impossibly tired. The pain that she had been ignoring for however long had steadily been taking a toll on her.

Kikyo's hand gently took the Kagome's off the woman's throat and settled their hands over the woman's heart. "Together." Kikyo whispered.

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Kikyo's hands were covered in a thin layer of water that didn't soak. While Kagome's own hands were covered with delicate vines, intermixing with different flowers. A small smile lit her face when the woman finally relaxed and slumped into the youkai's arms that held her.

Kagome and Kikyo shared a look before both felt all their energy leave.

**Author's Note**

Well... it was going to be longer... but then I don't know I got lazy? Well, this is more like a filler, because the next chapter is most likely going to be about the Higurashi family. Anyway, I didn't add an Omake to this one, but I will for the next chapter.

Guys thanks a lot! Like seriously a whole bag of bishies and chocolates for you guys for not hating me for the battle scenes. As well as being so supportive. The next update, will hopefully be a lot sooner than this one.


	15. Chapter 15: Introductions

**They were to be Mated**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Last Time: **

Kikyo's hand gently took the Kagome's off the woman's throat and settled their hands over the woman's heart. "Together." Kikyo whispered.

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Kikyo's hands were covered in a thin layer of water that didn't soak. While Kagome's own hands were covered with delicate vines, intermixing with different flowers. A small smile lit her face when the woman finally relaxed and slumped into the youkai's arms that held her.

Kagome and Kikyo shared a look before both felt all their energy leave

_Healing_

**

* * *

Chapter 15:** Introductions

* * *

His eyes seemed to cut into her own. No longer did she feel the need to fight with him. She... She just needed to _feel_. She wanted to run her hands down his sides, over the planes of his chest to dip in his abdomen. She wanted to feel the texture of his back, to feel it flex and tense beneath her hands. She wondered briefly if he could feel these emotions from her, because not two seconds later he stood before her.

He bent his head to her level and looked into her eyes. The briefest of seconds of wait and his lips crashed into hers. She gasped at the strength of _his_ emotions. It was like a waterfall. His lips were firm but gentle. They tugged and teased her lips endlessly. Never before had he kissed her this way before. She knew that this was going to change everything, no matter what she wanted to tell herself, she _knew_ that it would change.

His tongue darted out and traced her lips and she opened them quickly, eager to feel his tongue on her own. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and all she could do was slide hers along his, and suck daintily. His arm pulled her flush against him, while his hand found the hem of her shirt and slid in to feel the flat of her stomach.

She moaned deeply, "Fuck," into his mouth and he angled his head to slip his tongue deeper into her mouth, causing sounds from her she was too embarrassed to think about. He kept a gentle but firm pace with his tongue, in and then out. His hips began to grind into her pelvic and he began to edge her towards the wall of the cave. The friction was more amazing than anything she could have imagined.

He pulled out and stilled his hips and she whimpered at the loss. "Please..."

He leaned down to meet her eyes, "I will not stop Kagome. If we do continue this, you will be marked as mine. Is that what you wish?"

"It's about time you did Sesshomaru."

Kagome jerked up, her eyes wide as her breathing were hectic. She touched her lips and looked around. Her heart beat erratically in her chest that it was all she could hear. She closed her eyes and took three deep even breaths.

She sighed, "What the hell kind of dream was that?"

"You dream of him now?"

Her wide eyes quickly found Kikyo's gleeful eyes. She stammered, "I-I do n-not!"

Kikyo blinked before placing one hand over her heart and the other dramatically over her forehead, "_Mark me,_ Oh please _mark_ me!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open, "It didn't go that way!"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you have."

"Shut it!"

"But Kagome-san it seems that you have an interest in the heir of the western lands. This is certainly a big development."

"Shouldn't you be, you know resting or something?" Kagome asked, while crossing her arms over her chest. She winced feeling pain in her shoulder, "Okay, you know what? This is ridiculous. Here I am in a bottomless pit of pain and you're making fun of me!"

Kikyo actually rolled her eyes, "Right, you are almost completely healed. It is probably just stiffness that you feel."

"Aren't you supposed to be a caring miko?"

"I am. However, you are trying to avoid the subject of dreaming about a certain demon." She paused thoughtfully, "You do realise that you did not deny it right?"

"Well _you're_ in love with Inuyasha!"

Her mouth dropped open, and she scoffed, "Right and you are the next Lady of the West!"

"Wouldn't that be true if you believe that Taisho is interested in me?"

"Oh for the love of Midoriko! He saved your life! Does that not count for something?"

"Like Inuyasha hasn't saved yours!"

"That is different! He is not in any way interested."

"Oh then why the hell do you think he blushes all the damn time?"

"He is a gruff hanyou! It is his nature."

"Oh please! Like I don't see you pine for him and the fact that he is _always_ keeps you in sight, or that he never wanders too far away, just far enough so that he can sense you. Not to mention the guy is actually jealous of _me_ at times." Kagome sighed, "He really is interested but he's as thick as a rock. He probably doesn't even realise it."

"Since when did this jump onto me? I believe we were speaking about your new dreams of Sesshomaru-san."

"Kikyo..." Kagome trailed of in warning.

"Kagome-san..." She repeated in the same tone.

They stared—or a mild version of glare, at each other before laughing. They giggled, "God, you're crazy"

Kikyo smiled and shook her head, "I am not as bad as you Kagome-san."

"You know, it's odd how we're alone. Especially..." Kagome said after a long pause of silence.

"True... I believe it was Izayoi-sama we helped..." Kikyo nodded her head, "I wonder where they are?"

* * *

Hiroyuki watched Hideaki warily as he continued to mutter holy words over a beaded necklace. For some reason he knew that it was going to make it ridiculous amount of trouble and maybe about one fifth of that time amusement. He knew what his brother was ding, but it still didn't stop him from worrying slightly.

After the two of them had heard—well known that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be travelling with their sister, they had decided to take a... step in reassurance that the hanyou would not touch their sister in an inappropriate way. After all, he was the only one that actually bedded anyone of the two brothers. They had wondered briefly is Sesshomaru was a virgin, but then had laughed at the sheer oddity of that. The taiyoukai was attractive (and the twins were sure enough of their masculinity to say) so how could he possibly be a virgin? They just assumed he was very discrete, which the thought was not a bad quality in him.

Anyway, they had decided to "gift" the younger brother with a necklace. The beads would provide... a safety mechanism of sorts for their sister. At least... that was the goal.

But they were almost positive that it would also provide them with hilarity. And if their sister was anything like them, she would _so_ use it to her advantage even if the situation didn't call for it. Well... she _was_ a Higurashi so it was only natural.

But still, Hiroyuki watched Hideaki warily as he finished and began to cackle slightly. He sighed, and placed a hand on his forehead, at least he had decided to remove the whole Niko scent trap from Sesshomaru's room. There was something that would have actually forced the two of them to use their powers to protect themselves.

"It's done!" Hideaki exclaimed, "Brilliant, I must say. Absolutely brilliant! The sheer simplicity of it just makes me want to cry! All our dear little sister has to do is claim a command one would give a dog and Voila! Inuyasha gets it!"

"Yes I know, I helped you find the sutras, did I not?" Hiroyuki said rather tiredly.

His eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you be a bit more receptive of this? It's to protect our wonderful little sister's virtue!"

"How do you even know if she is?" Hiroyuki asked before he noticed his brother's wince, his face contorted into incredulity, "Yo-you asked the Healer to check? How the hell do you even do that? You're insane!"

"What, just a simple spell really. I needed to know. I mean come on! It's a typical older brother move!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey! It's normal! I did that with you too when you hit puberty!"

"How would you even check?" His mouth dropped open, "But—you _fucker_!"

"Hey! Show some respect, I'm your brother!"

"You absolute fucking asshole!"

Hideaki soon found himself running away from his brother. "No need to be hasty Yuki-chan! I only mean for the best!"

"You despicable little nutter, I'm going to kill you!" Hiroyuki called as he pulled out his sword and went to swing at him.

"Oi! Watch the baggage!" Hideaki exclaimed as a close call came between his abdomen and the sword.

"Like hell I will, if I don't fucking castrate you first!"

"Izayoi-sama!"

* * *

Touga sighed running his hand through his hair. He tugged at his ear but smiled as his mate grinned widely over her dark painted bamboo hand fan.

"Are you sure you are well? You only woke up a few hours ago, and that visi—" Touga began only to be silenced by Izayoi's fingers.

"I'm fine. The vision was intense and I can only share it when we have all of the elementals' chosen together." She kissed him softly on his cheek. "Do not worry dearest, I am stronger than I look. After all, I've seen what is to come."

He sighed again, and gently stroked her hair with his large clawed hand, "It's been too serious these past two days."

She shook her head, "Well, I believe it is only natural that I should warn you that the next few hours..." she paused and looked at her mate through her eyelashes, "Well... it will be memorable."

"What? That vague even for you Koi—" Touga was about to continue only to see in exasperation as both the Higurashi twin came barrelling in. They were wrestling each other but it seemed that Hiroyuki was the more annoyed of the two.

"Invasion of privacy!"

Izaoyi smiled a closed-eyed smile, "See, darling. Entertainment."

"You bastard!"

"It was once dammit!"

"Cheap shot!"

"H-Hey! Watch it! Family jewels!"

"You shouldn't even be allowed to use them!"

Touga turned conversationally towards his mate, "How much do you want to bet that Hideaki did something stupid?"

"Honey, I already know he did something stupid. I will confess that I am more interested in how –" she paused and smiled widely, "Ahh, Maru-chan!"

Touga grinned as he noticed both his sons making their way over to them. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Hey, I'm your son too!"

"Yash-kun!" Izayoi smiled and leaned up to kiss both her children on the cheek. They grudgingly leaned down to help her small frame. "Have they awakened?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "You know the answer to that already." He then turned to nod at his father in greeting.

"Hey, mister, I taught you that move, it's best to not use it on me." Izayoi said then pulled at Inuyasha's arm, "Go, and separate the twins."

Inuyasha eyes widened, "Are you crazy? They're –"

Izayoi smacked him upside the head and pulled at his ear, "That is no way to speak to you mother. Now, _go_ separate the twins."

"Ouch! _Mother_!" Inuyasha however knew he couldn't get out of it. He gulped visibly and looked to his brother and his father in assistance.

Touga just grinned and merrily waved at him, while his brother had a slight smirk playing on his lips. The expression he got from the both of them was 'Go on and amuse us.' Izayoi smiled and lightly fanned herself, "Go on."

He cringed then turned to look at the mess. He wasn't afraid. They were the humans. Twins, but humans. And well, he was a hanyou so that was one up the human right? He looked up and silently prayed to whatever God was listening. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.

Noticing that the twins were not affected by it, he grabbed one of them and pulled him up.

"What—"

"Inuyasha!" When one of them said in surprise then in a more serious tone, "Perfect."

"Wait. What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, when his instinct kicked in. He backed up slowly, but before he knew it, the twins had rounded on him and placed the beaded necklace around his neck.

"What the fuck is this?" Inuyasha cried as he tried to remove it, but found the necklace to heavy.

The twins smiled at each other, "That is a gift, that is not removable by anyone but a Higurashi."

Then Hiroyuki punched Hideaki on his shoulder, "I'm not forgiving you, but seeing our dear little sister is far more important."

The twins then speedily walked away, still hitting each other. Inuyasha turned his eyes towards his mother, "What the hell does this do?"

Izayoi smiled, "It can do one of two things. Let us see where it leads us, ne?"

"You know, I find that the twins are rather odd." Touga said as he too began to walk towards the room the mikos were held. Izayoi smiled up at him, "Seriously, Hiroyuki's emotions were all over the place and Hideaki was more amused than anything else. It really is a wonder they get along so well."

"Mother, how do I get this off?" Inuyasha practically whined.

Sesshomaru sighed, "They are very intelligent, if they said that the only way to remove the beaded necklace is by a Higurashi then that is the only way."

Izayoi watched both her sons with a sharp eye, if her visions were correct it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha would need the Tetsuiga and Sesshomaru the Tensaiga.

* * *

Hideaki and Hiroyuki paused at the large rice-paper door and took a deep breath. They shared a long look with each other before gently sliding the door open.

As they entered they noticed the two women inside were watching them curiously, and were oddly alike. Their breathing hitched as they found the blue eyes that were their mother's so very long ago. They bowed deeply and said together, "Welcome to the Clan of the Moon."

The two women nodded and replied with a shallow version of a bow, "Thank you."

They looked up and their eyes stayed focused on the blue-eyed maiden. They smiled, as she took in every single one of their details, in a way as if she was drinking water for the first time. Her eyes scanned them up and down, and her fingers twitched slightly. They knew she looked more like their own mother than they would have thought. Yet they could see the slight crinkle of her nose and the twitch of her lips that reminded them of their father.

They couldn't take their eyes from her.

She shyly ducked her head and her voice grew timid, "Are... you my... brothers?"

Hideaki gasped, her voice was so much like their mother's! "My name is Hideaki and this is Hiroyuki."

"We're twins." Hiroyuki spoke up softly. "And yes, we are your brothers."

"M-my name is Kagome."

The twins nodded, "I'm glad that the name Mother's gifted name for you was not changed."

Kagome smiled and then whispered, "I... what was she like?"

Both the twins made a slight gesture or twitch wanting to hug or touch the girl in comfort. Kagome eyes widened before giving them a sheepish smile, "Why don't you—" Inuyasha came storming in. "—sit down." Kagome finished, sending a light glare towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's body slammed down to the floor, causing everyone to turn to him in slight shock.

"Whaff eff fuff!" Inuyasha's voice called out.

Hideaki and Hiroyuki shared a glance before collapsing into laughter. Hiroyuki punched his brother in the shoulder, "_See, _I told you it would work!"

"Oh the irony!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open before she turned accusatory look at her brothers, "Do you mind explaining how exactly I got Dog-Ears over there to kiss the ground?"

Hideaki actually gulped before turning over to his sister, "You know, _that_ is almost exactly the way Mother used to chastise us. You remember, don't you Yuki-chan?"

Hiroyuki just grinned, "Let's sit shall we." They went and perched a foot and a half away from their sister. "You see, your dear older brother here was afraid of... Inuyasha's rather loud personality and so he decided to..." He paused trying to look for the right word, "Protect—no more like make sure that Inuyasha would not pressurize you in anything you do not wish."

"Like umm submission of sorts?" Kagome asked rather warily. She turned to look at Kikyo and shrugged, "Well now you can't blame my humour on my personality, now can you Kikyo?"

"Apparently not." Kikyo replied with a shake of her head. Kikyo gave them a deep bow from her position on the futon, "It is an honour to meet the Higurashi heirs."

Kagome shot Kikyo a confused look, "Why—"

Hideaki smiled politely at Kikyo and formally greeted her. "An honour it may be, it is a pleasure to meet with a holy maiden."

"I don't understand, what's with this?" Kagome asked, making a vague gesture with her right hand.

The twins shared a smile, before Kikyo answered, "Kagome-san, the Higurashi clan has held power on all holy beings in the nation. It is their job to ensure that no one goes corrupt or to make sure that the knowledge is still present. They have schools to train anyone with holy powers, I too was trained but in Edo not here."

Kagome nodded slowly, "That does make a lot of sense..."

Hiroyuki watched her carefully, "I was wondering... where you have been all this time. We searched for you for years, but we never found out."

Kagome sighed, "I was told that Mom jumped into a well. There she was kept safe."

Hideaki and Hiroyuki shared a look, wanting to ask more questions before Inuyasha nosily got up, "What the _fuck_! Seriously, what the fuck!"

The twins shrugged their shoulders before giving him a smile, "Well the thing is that you are a rather... rash, impulsive, foolish, impetuous, thoughtless, careless, reckless, irrational, imprudent—"

"I get it! You can stop!" Inuyasha quickly said, "Even so, I think that this is too much. I'm on a freaking leash!"

Kagome grinned widely, "Why then aren't you embracing your true nature?"

"Go to hell."

Kikyo sighed, "Do not make me come over there at pull your ears like last time." Kagome and Inuyasha gave Kikyo a wary glance before looking away. "That's better. My head is beginning to pound."

"Actually, _that_ was more like how mother used to chastise us. Or worse, how Ruksana-san did." Hideaki said with an impressed voice. "Though, I suppose, since you are good friends with our dog eared prince you would need to have a little bit of control."

Hiroyuki rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Kagome-san, where exactly did you end up?"

Kagome hesitated, "Like I said, Mom jumped with me into a well that led her to... meet my father. From there she raised me and my younger brother."

"We searched everywhere for the two of you. Yet we found nothing."

Kikyo cleared her throat, "I beg your pardon, however I believe she came from the bone-eaters well."

Inuyasha nodded, "If that was the same well she came out of, then yeah it was it."

"The well is said to have magical properties due to amount of demon bones actually thrown into the well as well as the fact that the demon Touga-sama sealed within it." Hideaki paused thoughtfully, "I know that it was sealed with quite a powerful enchantment. Even our holy powers simply cannot compare. So, for the seal to be broken... it must have been the gods and goddesses favour."

"To be involved with the gods would mean that you are gifted. It also means that you my dear sister are going to be in one hell of life."

"Do not forget Higurashi, she is not alone in this."

All five heads turned to see the Lord and Lady Taisho enter the chambers with the crown prince. The higurashi twins bowed their head respectfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Always one to make an entrance, eh Pops?"

"Really Inuyasha, 'pops'? By gods you have lost the little respect I had for you."

"Shut up Hideaki."

"But really? Pops? It is just so..." Hideaki paused dramatically to shiver, "primitive."

"Says the guy with pe—" Inuyasha began only to be hit by the hand fan his mother carried upside his head. "Miko Kikyo and Hime Kagome, may I introduce to you the Lord Taisho Touga, and his wife, the Lady Taisho Izayoi of the Clan of the Moon." Inuyasha introduced formally.

Izayoi cleared her throat and gave him a point look. With a sigh he continued, "And may I humbly introduce the Crown Prince, Taisho Sesshomaru of the Clan of Moon and heir to the Western Lands and the Isles of the Sky."

Kagome and Kikyo bowed as best as they could without getting up.

Izayoi smiled, and gave them a shallow bow, "I would like to formally thank you for helping me in my little predicament by allow me to do so by opening our courts to you."

Touga grinned, "Yes, by all means you are under formal protection of our clan and will have both our sons at your disposal."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked up with a look of indignation towards their father. Izayoi shook her head, "As much as you want to give your sons to these lovely girls, I am afraid you cannot. We need them with the courtesans first and then they are theirs."

Kikyo choked on air, while Kagome's eyebrows raised way over her hair line. "Courtesans? Honestly? I thought you were a virgin Sesshomaru. What with that stick stuck up way up your... tail." Kagome managed to say without stuttering.

"I am over two hundred." Sesshomaru icily replied with narrowed eyes. "And I do _not_ have anything in my _tail_."

"Hey it's not an insult!" Kagome snapped, "Really it's not. I'm an eighteen year old virgin. Besides, I didn't think you were that... _old_."

"Hey Aki-chan I guess you won't have to do that test." Hiroyuki whispered dramatically over to his engrossed brother.

"Old?" Sesshomaru said as if it were a disease, "You are clearly out of your mind. I am not old. I have not even reached my prime yet."

"Oh I'm sorry, you are at the very least one hundred and eighty two years older than me. And yet in my city I am considered at my prime." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your prime is not the same as mine." Sesshomaru replied, "You are _human_. You age faster; I have barely begun my prime. Besides, the prime age for humans is twenty years of age."

Kikyo couldn't seem to meet Inuyasha's eyes, "Kikyo stop. It is not what you think. Really, but father lost a bet and I'm not going to use—"

"I—I really do not need to hear of this." Kikyo cut in, and then mumbled, "It is not any of my concern or my business on who warms your bed at night Inuyasha-san."

"Brrrrr! Was that cold or what?" Hideaki shivered with a grin.

"No! Really it's not like that!" Inuyasha went over to her, "Seriously, I don't plan to bed those girls! I may have in the past—"

"Did he just bury himself in a deeper hole?" Kagome asked with a slight shock in her voice.

"You actually required the services of a courtesan?" Kikyo asked with wide eyes, "You know those women tend to be more poor families and only are forced into such occupations! And yet you actually bed them! Took advantage of them! Really did you not know that you can use their services for entertainment that does not have to be that of a s-sexual account."

"It appears he has." Sesshomaru noted.

"But—I'm over two hundred years old!" Inuyasha stuttered, "You can't possible except me to be a virgin."

"Annnddd the grave gets deeper!" Hiroyuki snickered from beside Hideaki.

"And I am a holy maiden. I do not need to hear of your conquests!" Kikyo snapped, before she rubbed her fingers on her forehead, "I think you should leave. My headache is getting worse by the second."

Izayoi clapped her hands loudly, "Well darlings, come now. It seems that the miko and hime need to rest. Off you go." She sent Inuyasha a pointed look, then a raised eyebrow at the other three boys and finally a soft wave at her mate. "They need rest if they are to join us for dinner tonight."

Touga just grinned, "A pleasure to meet you fine ladies."

The twins bowed in an exaggerated manner, "Till dinner."

Sesshomaru walked out, pulling Inuyasha with him. "Wait—I'm not done talking—"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Do you really wish to dig yourself deeper? Let them be."

"Now I am dreadfully sorry that you had to witness all that. I am sure the two of you have several questions you would like to ask me." Izayoi started once all the male occupants had gone. "My sons have little to no tact when concerning women. I am afraid that they have not had any kind of company except male asides from mine since their birth... well at least nothing consistent."

Kagome smiled, "its fine. Men don't change no matter where they're from."

Izayoi watched Kikyo carefully, "You know dear, demons hardly ever remain celibate. The only thing that may keep them celibate is if they scent their true mate."

"What do you mean?" Kagome quickly asked as she too watched for Kikyo's reaction.

"It is hard to explain. As you know demons have the ability to find their mate. Most demons find the strongest female to reflect themselves. For example a bear demon may look for a demon that is able to bear cubs and that is able to fight to protect her young, while lion demons try to find the strongest and fastest hunting female. There are however rare cases. These only occur for the most powerful of demons, demons that have been gifted by the gods. Now they are the only ones that are able to find their true mate. However, they may not necessarily be celibate at all. Usually they are not since there does tend to be a significant age difference between the two." Izayoi paused thoughtfully, "I am not sure what it is that causes the demon to start looking for their true mate and it may be because they begin to feel the void or it may just be purely coincidental. Once the demon catches the scent of his true mate, they lose interest in just about everything. They will not rest until they try to see them again, and they tend to create a silent vow of celibacy until they can have their true mate."

"How do they know it is their true mate?" Kikyo asked softly.

"Well according to Touga, he said that he had a rather large debate with his beast. Apparently, their inner beast will recognize their true mate and will try everything in order to mark them. One day it might attempt to cross the line, which is when the demon will confront their beast."

"What about half demons?" Kagome asked knowing that it was what Kikyo had been leading to. Kikyo's head shot towards Kagome.

Izayoi hummed softly, "Ah yes hanyous. Well, they are different, very human like in that manner. They do not realise their mate until a short period of losing the other. For example, the fear for of their significant other's life to such an extreme that they are afraid to let them outside of their sight. Another can be considered the threat of competition. Besides, celibacy or any absence is literally dangerous for them. They need to take out the rage their incomplete beast creates within. That tends to be a safer root. Some have to start at the age equivalent of twelve for us humans or as they hit puberty."

Izayoi then smiled widely, "these questions can be asked later. Do you have anything you wish to ask me? I know the two of you have question but seem... hesitant to ask. Unlike most demons, I do not bite."

"What happened?" Kikyo asked softly, "I remember the two of us fighting and then seeing your sons enter battle."

"Ahh yes. Now I am aware that you have met Naruku. He is a hanyou that has been around for far too long. His spirit just does not wish to leave this world. He is only increasing his own suffering by lingering. Mark my words, you must work together with my sons and you must trust one another with your life. That is the only way to survive now. But we can discuss that with my mate and sons. Right now, I would like to answer your more _personal_ questions."

Kagome and Kikyo shared a look. They both seemed to realise how it was that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ended up the way they did.

"Yes you will be with who your heart truly wishes to be with and it will not cause you to lose your powers."

Kikyo gasped her eyes wide.

"You will have three sons and one daughter. While you dear child, will have six sons."

Kagome sputtered, "W-what?"

"And no, men _never_ grow up. But rest assured that they will provide for you and care for you like only a true mate can. Oh! That is right, you will also open a clinic for the sick while you will invest in medicine and education." Izayoi hummed thoughtfully, "trust in the unseen and fear to visible."

* * *

"You know... I've never seen someone as stupid as you Inuyasha." Hideaki started to say rather thoughtfully. "I mean really, did you seriously try to explain to a jealous female that you are a whore?"

Inuyasha growled, "Fuck off!"

"Calm down. She had to find out, it is not something you could have hid." Hideaki replied.

"I hate you."

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh my head hurts." Hiroyuki groaned dramatically, "My brain seems to have gotten allergic to Inuyasha-sama's insistent whining."

"I'm afraid that is something that is highly contagious." Hideaki readily agreed. "It is a very serious condition dear brother. Maybe we should have it checked by the healer?"

"Would it not be better to kill the source?"

"Why, that is a wonderful idea!"

"After you?"

"Thank you, but I insist we do this together." Hideaki replied seriously.

Inuyasha had little time before he found himself running—rather quickly to his chambers.

* * *

Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh.

Dinner.

Never had the one word and time felt so dreadful. He knew full well that whatever was about to happen once he opened those doors might mentally scar him for a very long time. To think that some idiot (the idiot being his father) thought it was a good idea to have all three Higurashi (known for their terrible sense of humor, that was _always_ at someone else's expense), his mother (the cruel and manipulative) and of course his half brother that would dig himself in a deeper hole.

Hn, actually, that would be quite amusing to watch.

But no. Even then he just knew it was going to be pure torture.

He changed his clothes with difficulty. Have the use of only one arm was really frustrating. He looked down at his missing limb. And closed his eyes. It was his own stupidity, but he would manage. With that he slipped into a pair of simple sandals and stalled a little at his door.

He paused.

Wait, his mother had been alone with Higurashi. He shivered inwardly, ohh... this was definitely not going to be a good dinner. Maybe... he should order the staff to have a raw deer or lesser demon brought to him. Full with blood? Would that be enough to gross out the humans? Or have his parents ask him to eat elsewhere? Maybe he should request for wine infused with the blood of some creature? Something that would actually cause the others to leave...

He then cringed, unfortunately he knew his mother. She wasn't going to take it sitting down. Knowing her, she would try to do something to embarrass him. Could he feign illness? Or perhaps a much more important task?

But that would be hiding.

"This Sesshomaru does not hide." He said aloud. He braced himself, before letting out a defeated sigh and opening his door.

His posture straightened and he walked gracefully towards the family dining room. His hand moved to open the door and he paused. His sensitive ears picked up his mother's giggling and he was sourly tempted to swear.

He winced, and opened the door pasting an immaculate mask of nothing. He bowed to his parents before taking a seat beside his father on his right.

Inuyasha was seated and looked rather twitchy beside their mother, on his father's left. The Higurashi twins sat on either side with Kagome between himself and Hideaki and Kikyo between Inuyasha and Hiroyuki. He glanced rather sharply at his mother.

"I am glad you finally decided to gift us with your prescence." Izayoi started with a raised eyebrow, "Maru-chan it is rather unbecoming to have your esteemed guests wait your arrival."

Sesshomaru stared across at his mother, "This Sesshomaru was otherwise occupied."

"Oh? With what dear?"

"With your mate's concubines."

"My mate's? I believe that they are yours, dear son." Izayoi smirked, before waving her hand dismissively, "Anyway, I was just telling everyone how you have volunteered to test Kagome-san's powers."

Sesshomaru had been really tested with his lack of facial expression. So all he did was nod, "shall we meet at dawn?" Like he would give her the satisfaction.

"You know, you are allowed to refuse." Kagome said rather curiously.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted down to look at her sapphire pools. _Had they always been the color of gems?_ He thought distractedly. "You need someone strong to show you your true strength."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Higurashi you do not know your own strength. So it is only natural that you have someone who will go... easy on you."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Pardon?"

"How dare you! Fuzzy-tail, I can totally kick your fuzzy boa or tail or whatever the hell it is that your carry on your shoulder to Saturn!"

"You only have a maximum of ten years of training, is it not obvious that I am in the more advantageous position?"

"I—you—urgh! No. I have holy powers, which will hurt you."

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. "I believe that after you received some of my blood, your powers are not affective against me."

"_What?_" the others found themselves question in exclamation other than Inuyasha and Kikyo. "_You what?_"

"Kagome-san had been attacked and the poison was causing her body to reject her own blood and her powers seemed to be pushed back. Then Sesshomaru-sama did a blood transfusion with her own, in an effort to reverse the damage." Kikyo explained, "It worked, however at the same time it seemed to create a bond of some sort."

"That's right. Sesshomaru wasn't burned by a holy barrier but the Wen—Higurashi was." Inuyasha added, "It was really weird."

"Can you at least pretend that I'm in the room?" Kagome muttered irritated.

"Sesshomaru you fucking started the mating ritual!" Hideaki accused Sesshomaru rather loudly.

"It needs to be a mutual blood exchange. My body does not have her blood and therefore it does not count." Sesshomaru snappily replied.

"Yuki-chan, can you believe him?" Hideaki ignore Sesshomaru's glare and turned towards his sister, "You have been having an odd dreams? Or perhaps feeling different emotions?"

Kagome gave them a confused look, "Err... no."

Sesshomaru mentally heaved a sigh of relief and a tinge of annoyance, "not that it matters. I will not be mating in the coming future."

"Pu-lease!" Izayoi said with a scoff. "Inuyasha will be mated to someone by the end of the next full moon. Sesshomaru will be mated by the next two full moons. "

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Kikyo found themselves choking. All realising that the next full moon was only two weeks away.

"Wait what about me?" Hideaki said with waggling eyebrows.

Izayoi grinned, "You my dear will be a bachelor for your entire life."

"Alright!"

"How the fuck does he remain a bachelor while I'm mated in almost fourteen days! While Nii-san is free for at least forty-three odd days."

"Saki! We need celebratory saki!" Touga called with a wide grin.

"Oh my god, this is like the apocalypse." Kagome groaned.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stepped into the cool air of the night. She breathed in the deep clean air and the scent of hundreds of different flowers. She wasn't sure if she could pick out any certain scent but she felt at peace. The flowers slept like every other night.

She found herself walking deeper into the garden, until she reached a small section surrounded by jasmine flowers. She raised her kimono slightly so that she could lift her foot over some of the flowers. Finding a stable place to set her foot, she stepped into the well kept patch. She carefully raised her other foot to step into the small earthy spot.

She inhaled deeply and felt her body lighten. Her eyes closed and she slipped out of her sandals. She listened to the breeze and could feel the warmth of the ground beneath her bare feet.

Not realizing she began to sing softly, "sun's out yet if feels like rain. So I'll illuminate your day..." The ground beneath her feet began to rise ever so gently as she sang, "I'm afraid I'm losing it, what's it going to take me to get through this..."

She felt the wind speed around her as if playfully swept her hair back and rustled the wind to the tune of her song. She felt herself uncoil out of everything.

"We'll get through this...because even the brave need someone, the moon doesn't shine without the help of the sun... I'll walk you home."

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to watch Kagome from his balcony. His ears picking up her soft voice singing a song he had never heard before.

Maybe... just maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be involved with someone like her.

_Introductions_


	16. Author's Note: Goodbye

Hi everyone,

This is going to be an Author's note, but it is _very _important. So here goes:

I will no longer be on .

It is truly sad and it hurts me deeply that I will no longer be able to update or be able to do anything on this account. Unfortunately, my heath was been steadily diminishing which has really caused a large impact on the continuation of my stories. I will be going into intensive care where electronic devices aren't allowed. So you can just imagine the amount of books and art supplies I will be taking with me.

I really so wish that if there is anyone out there who would like to adopt my story, to please _please_ contact me via my email: or even message me on . It pains me greatly to have to give up on my stories, so if there is anyone who would like to continue, I will happily give you my notes on major events in the story.

I will be deactivating and/or deleting my account after February 25th. I greatly apologies to my readers, because really, I very much enjoyed everyone's feedback and how much I appreciated and loved the characters I worked with.

And so, this is my farewell to my loyal readers and everyone else this may effect. I hope that my treatment does work out, because I did have to withdraw from school for at least a semester and good knows how long. I…hope that after treatment I can come back and find that the support and the wonderful readers won't change.

I love you all and thank you for taking your time and reading this.

Diamond-Lies

. Liala


End file.
